MVC3 Our Highschool Days (stopped)
by Riley-Ironstand
Summary: Hello Fanfic, I'm sorry to say but this fic that's I've been working on for the past few years is done. I'm sorry that I never finished it but to tell the truth I was maybe about 65% done but sadly...I lost all interest in writing this story. I just can't write for it anymore. I don't know why, so please understand and please don't be mad at me. Please understand. From: Riley
1. My new life begins today

Hey everyone Riley here with my newest story, I kinda had this idea for this story maybe about halfway through my last story, 'MVC3 Tokyo Vacation'. And this one is going to be about me, a normal eighteen year old guy trying to fit in at a new school with other students that who are, let's says 'different' or 'talented'. [PS: And this story doesn't follow my other two fics.] {PPS: So me and a bunch of other characters are in Grade 12 and it's our final year. Mostly everyone will be 18 or 17 years old.}

[NOTE: Most of the cast will be students and some will be teachers. And other character from other Marvel comics and Capcom games that were not in UMVC3 will be in this story. Just as Extra's] (Now with the story)

*It's 8:14am on this Monday morning and it's the first day back to school. I'm standing at the subway station in this new city that I moved into about three days ago. I look around and see a bunch of people wearing suits or casual clothing. Compared to me, I'm wearing a baggy Breaking Benjamin t-shirt and black jeans and I have a binder filled with paper and a few pencils & pens. And I keep coming back to that phone call yesterday.

[Flashback 6:34pm]

*I'm sitting on the couch watching a 'Big Bang Theory' marathon, and then suddenly my phone starts ringing.

Me: "Who the hell can that be?" I say as I get off the couch and walk across my living room and grab the cordless phone and ask,

Me: "Uh...hello?"

Man: "Yes is this Riley Ironstand?" A man with a deep sounding voice asks,

Me: "Yeah that's me." I reply,

Man: "Hello sir, I am calling to see if you registered at 'UMVC Highschool' this morning?"

Me: "Yes I did, I filled out the forms this morning and they told me that the first day is tomorrow and that I should be getting ready."

Man: "Ok I was just making sure. And have a good day sir"

Me: "Ok thanks."

[FLASHBACK OVER]

*I suddenly get knocked back into reality by people passing me because the train has arrived at the station. So I quickly get on the train and find a seat and I put my 'skull candy' headphones on and turn my iPod on, and after a few short minutes we take off and I think to myself,

Me: ("So I guess my new school life begins then...")

*After around twenty five minutes, the train stops and I grab my binder and walk out of the train and I see a two signs: 'MVC Highschool - left. Downtown district - right.' So I turn left and after two blocks I see a huge school with other students driving into the parking lot or walking towards the school. I take one deep breath and I walk towards the school.

Me: "Wow this place is huge."

*I say while looking at the three story school. I walk into the school and I immediately notice some strange, A lot of the students and staff here look different,

Me: "Wow, everyone here look like they belong in a videogame or a comic." I say to myself.

* I walk down the main foyer area and I get to the office, and some teenager opens the door and walks pass me and our shoulders make contact.

Me: "The hell is your problem?" I say to the brown-haired boy wearing a blue winter coat (for some reason) and blue jeans.

Boy: "Get out of my sight!" He tells me and then he walks to the front doors and leaves.

Me: "Jeez, who pissed in that kid's cornflakes?" I say under my breath.

I walk in and ask for my class schedule. They hand me a piece of paper with my locker combination and a list with my classes on it:

Period 1 – Science 30 (Gr.12) w/ Mr. Magneto [9:00am – 9:55am]

Period 2 - Spare (No Class) [10:00am – 10:50am]

Period 3 – Math 30 w/Professor X [10:55am – 11:50am]

[LUNCH] [11:55am – 12:55pm]

Period 4 – Gym 30 w/Mr. Haggar [1:00pm – 1:50pm]

Period 5 – Music 30 (Guitar Class) w/Lord Raptor [1:55pm – 2:45pm]

Period 6 - English 30 w/ Ms. Crimson Viper [2:50pm – 3:30pm]

Me: "Looks like I'm going to have a chaotic day." I say as I leave the office and I end up bumping into a student who looks to be about 18 years old. He's wearing a red coat & Black jeans and boots and he has shaggy, white hair.

Boy in red: "Hey watch it."

Me: "Oh sorry dude."

Boy in red: "Never mind...Hey, are you new here?" he asks

Me: "Uh...yeah."

Boy in red: "The names Dante. Welcome to MvC high." [Couldn't think of a good name for the school LOL]

Me: "Thanks."

Dante: "No problem." He says while extending his hand out to me. And we shake hands. "Hey do you mind if I see your schedule?" He asks,

Me: "Uh...sure." I say while handing him the paper. And his eyes quickly scan the paper.

Dante: "Oh sweet."

Me: "What?"

Dante: "Looks like we have period 1, 4 & 5 together."

Me: "Really! Sweet." I reply and then we hear,

Voice: "Hey Dante, there you here."

*We turn and see another boy who looks about 17 walking towards us. He was brown spiky hair; he's wearing a blue sleeveless bunny hug and blue shorts. And he has a red scarf covering the bottom half of his face.

Dante: "Hey Strider!"

Strider: "Who's he?" he asks as he stands beside Dante & me.

Dante: "New kid. His name's Riley."

Strider: "Nice to meet you."

Me: "Same to you."

Strider: "So Dante, I heard that you hooked with Laura during the summer." He says while lightly punching Dante in the arm.

Dante: "W-w-who told you that!" He says while blushing.

Strider: "Morrigan posted it on everyone's wall on facebook."

Dante: "*Grrrrrr*...That god damn Succubus!" He says while clenching his fist.

Me: "Well, what classes do you have Strider?" I ask him and he hands me his schedule and I see that we have period 1 & 5 together.

Strider: "Are you new to this city or only to this school?" He asks me and I reply with,

Me: "I just moved to this city just a few days ago."

Dante: "I've been here my whole life. I know this town like the back of my hand." He says while holding out his hand, then he says, "When the hell did that get there!" And the three of us laugh. Then the bell goes off and then Dante says,

Dante: "Alright c'mon you guys, Mr. Magneto has a short fuse for student who are late for class." And the three of us walk down the hall looking for the classroom.

*Hey everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and in the next one we'll see how the rest of the day goes at my new school. And I'll probably meet some new friends and faces. Review or Favourite if you want. So until then, see you around.


	2. First class & an akward Encounter

Hey everyone chapter 2 is up and in the last chapter I got to my new Highschool and I met two students named Dante & Strider and they seem to be nice people. Well I'm on my way to science class and let's see how this day goes:

*And as the three of us walk down the halls going towards our first class of the year. Then Dante tells us,

Dante: "Hey Strider, did you hear that Mega man got kicked out of school this year." He tells us,

Strider: "What? Really?" He replies sounding shocked.

Me: "Who is that?"

Dante: "He was one of the school best students, he was on the honour roll, captain of the basketball team and a few other things. But for some he's been slacking off in school lately."

Strider: "Yeah I heard about that. I wonder what happened to the poor guy." And Dante shrugs his shoulders. And then we hear someone calling Dante,

Voice: "Hey Dante! Dante!"

*We turn and see a boy with short dark brown hair wearing a dark green muscle shirt and blue faded jeans running at us. And Strider shouts out,

Strider: "Hey Chris, how are you dude?"

Chris: "*huff*, I-I'm fine." He says while catching his breath.

Dante: "What's your first class?"

Chris: "Science with Mr. Magneto then I got a spare."

Me: "Same here dude." I say and he looks at me funny.

Chris: "Sorry for saying this but, who the hell are you?"

Strider: "His names Riley."

Dante: "Yeah he's new in town."

Chris: "Oh well nice to meet you. But anyway I think we should hurry to class or 'Mr. M' would freak ou~." Then Chris gets cut off by,

*RIINNNNGGGG*

Dante: "Oh Crap! We're late!"

Strider: "We better hurry." And with that we start running to Magneto's class.

*We walk in and we see a man who looks to be in his early fifties. (I don't know Magneto's real age) We look at him and we see that another fifth teen other students are in the classroom looking at us.

Mr. Magneto: "Take a seat, please." He tells us sounding a little pissed off,

Four of us: "Yes Sir." WE says nervously and we take four seats near the back.

Mr. Magneto: "Anyway time for attendance: 'Chris Redfield?'"

Chris: "Here."

Mr. M: "Strider Hiryu?"

Strider: "Here sir."

Mr. M: "Thor?"

Thor: "Here sir."

Mr. M: "Chun-li,

Chun-li: "Here."

Mr. M: "Peter Parker?"

Peter: "Here."

Mr. M: "She-Hulk?"

She-Hulk: "I'm here."

Mr. M: "Dante?"

Dante: "Yo."

Mr. M: "Riley?"

Me: "Here sir."

Mr. M: "Where?" He says while looking around the room.

Me: "Back here." I say while standing up because of a boy with green skin that is huge, is blocking my sight of the class.

Mr. M: "Ok. Uh...Hulk, why don't you and Riley switch seats?"

Hulk: "Uh...ok."

Me: "Sure." *And the two of us stand up and I notice that this 'Hulk' kid is about seven feet tall compared to me; I'm 5'10.

Hulk: "Excuse Hulk, please."

Me: "Uh...sure." And we switch seats and Mr. M goes on with attendance,

Mr. M: "Phoenix Wright?"

P. Wright: "Here."

Mr. M: "Hsein-ko?"

Hsein-ko: "Konichiwa."

Mr. M: "Joe?"

Class: "..."

Mr. M: "Joe?"

*And everyone turns to a kid with red hair with his face on his desk and a little puddle of drool forming at his mouth. And Mr. M walks towards Joe and clears his throat but, no reaction from Joe. Then he slams his hand against the desk and Joe instantly sits up and says,

Joe: "I-I wasn't sleeping. I was resting my eyes." He tells him while wiping away the drool around his mouth.

Mr. M: "Joe, if you continue your shenanigans again this year. You'll be kicked out of my class. And that goes for all of you too." He tells us and we all reply with,

Everyone: "Yes, Mr. Magneto."

Mr. M: "Anyway the first lesson that we'll be learning is about, 'How cells make up living organisms'. So could everyone grab a textbook, and there on the back bookshelf. And open it to page 24."

*And all of us get up and each of us grab a book and return to our seats. And we find the page and we start taking notes about on how cells work in living creatures.

[*AFTER 45 mins of writing notes. The bell goes off.*]

Mr. M: "Alright class have a good day, and we'll continue where we left off tomorrow."

*I finish putting all of my notes in binder and then I hear Dante,

Dante: "Hey, What are you gonna do on your spare?"

Me: "I'll probably walk around the school for a while. Get my footing here."

Strider: "That sounds good. That what I did when I got here last year."

Chris: "I'm heading to the workout room in the gym. See you guys around." And he runs off.

Dante: "That workout addict. Well I guess we'll meet up again at lunch. We'll meet at the back doors." Then he takes off down the other end of the hall.

Strider & Me: "Got it." And we walk down the hallway until we reach a set of stairs.

Strider: "My next class is on the second floor, so see you around."

Me: "Alright. See you around Strider." And he takes off up the stairs. "So I guess I'll get my footing around the school." I say to myself before, I continuing walking down the hall.

[20 minutes of walking around the school]

Me: "DAMN! This place is huge!" I say to myselfand I keep walking until I reach the library,

Me: "I wonder what kind of books they have here." I say to myself while reaching out for the door handle but, someone on the other side opens the door and it hits me right in the face and knocks me on my ass.

Me: "AHH! God Dammit." I say while grabbing my nose. Then I hear two female voices,

Voice 1: "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Voice 2: "Are you ok?"

*I look up and see two girls looking at me with a concerned look on their faces. The one on the right has long wavy orange hair and she's wearing a green tank-top and jeans. And the one on the left has long wavy/curly blue hair and white cat ears, a tail and paws! And she's wearing a white bunny hug and black shorts.

Blue haired girl: "Are you ok? Phoenix, you shouldn't have done that."

Phoenix: "What! Felicia, you were the one that was in a hurry!"

Felicia: "Uh...but, whatever. Are you ok?" she asks again.

Me: "I-I think I'm fine." I say and then I feel something running down my nose and I look and see a few drops of blood hitting my hand.

Me: "Oh crap!" I say as I place my hand over my nose.

Phoenix: "OH NO! FELICIA DO YOU HAVE ANY KLEENEX OR SOMEETHING!" She says while freaking out,

Felicia: "WHAT? NO. BUT THE WASHROOM IS JUST DOWN THE HALL. C'MON WE'LL HELP YOU."

Me: "Thanks." And the two of them help me down the hall way and when we make it to the bathroom; I go and wash the blood off my face and hands. And I walk out of the washroom with a piece of Kleenex in my nose.

Phoenix: "Are you ok?"

Felicia: "I'm so sorry about that."

Me: "No it's okay really."

Felicia: "Well my name is Felicia. And this is Jean but, we call her Phoenix."

Phoenix: "Hello."

Me: "Nice to meet you. My name is Riley. I just moved to this city a couple of days ago." I tell them,

Felicia: "Really? Where are you from?"

Me: "I'm from Saskatchewan, Canada."

Phoenix: "Really? That's quite a ways away from here." She tells me.

Me: "Yeah I know but I transferred here for some reason."

Felicia: "That's cool. Uh...hey can I ask you something?"

Me: "Sure."

Felicia: "Are you...well you know...normal?" She asks,

Me: "Normal?" I say sounding confused.

Phoenix: "Do you have any powers or talents?"

Me: "POWERS? What do you mean by tha~?" I try to say but then I hear someone say,

Female voice: "Hey there you are Felicia?"

*I turn around and see a girl with long teal coloured hair and she's wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans and high heels. And she walks up the girls and then she looks at me and I notice that her eyes scan my body and I feel my face getting warmer.

Phoenix: "How are you Morrigan?"

Morrigan: "I'm fine. So which one of this lucky girl's do you belong too?" She asks and Phoenix, Felicia and me start blushing like crazy.

Me: "W-what?"

Phoenix: "Morrigan? Why do you always think like that?" She says sounding flustered,

Felicia: "W-we just met him! And we don't have anything like that to do with him!" She says,

Morrigan: "Whatever you two." And she looks at me again and I don't say a word and then she says, "But I got to say, you two have a nice taste in boys." She says while licking her lips.

Phoenix & Felicia: "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" And the two of them storm off, leaving Morrigan and me standing in the hall.

Morrigan: "I just have to say." She says while walking towards me,

Me: "Huh?"

Morrigan: "You are kinda cute." She says while closing the gap between us until our faces are inches apart. And my face turns bright red and I'm still speechless. And she looks into my eyes and she giggles and then she leaves.

Me: "..." I stand there speechless and then say to myself mentally,

Me: ("What the hell was that all about?")

*Hey everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR WORLD! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Because I did. Lol) Well I met three new people and it was quite interesting. And in the next chapter we'll see how the rest of this day will roll out. See you then!


	3. Lunch and an Embarrassing moment in Gym

Hey everyone Riley here. And in the last chapter I had two awkward moments with three girls, named Phoenix, Felicia and Morrigan. And with the rest of my day:

*It's 11:50am and I just finished up with my math class, I walk out of the room and the hall gets crowded instantly with student going out to lunch. I walk to the back entrance of the school and I see Dante, Strider & Chris standing there waiting for me.

Me: "Hey guys." I say while running up to them.

Dante: "Sup dude, you guys ready to go out for lunch guys?"

Strider: "Ready."

Chris: "Yup."

*And we walk out of the school and then Strider asks,

Strider: "So where are we going?"

Chris: "I don't know. We'll drive around town until we find a place to eat." He says while pulling the keys to his vehicle.

Me: "What kind of car do you have?" I ask,

Strider: "Yeah I never seen your car also, Chris?"

Chris: "Well fella's feast your eyes." He says while pointing at his Hummer Jeep.

*And all of our jaws dropped at the sight his vehicle.

Chris: "I'll take that as you guys like my hummer."

Dante: "HOW MUCH DID THIS COST YOU?"

Strider: "You got to be rich."

Chris: "No it was my dad's but, he gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday."

Me: "I bet this thing drains gas like 'someone being hit by Vergil's level 3 hyper with X-factor'." I tell them and they look at me confused. And I reply with "Never mind."

*And Dante hops in shotgun and Strider & I sit in the back of Chris's hummer and we start driving around the city looking for somewhere to eat. And after good ten or so minutes we stop at a taco shack in the downtown area. And we go in and we start looking at the menu.

Chris: "Hmmmmm..."

Dante: "What to do I want? Two 'super loaded burrito's' or two 'large chicken fajita's'."

Strider: "I thought that you would order both because you always eat like you have a bottomless pit for a stomach."

Me: "Really?" I ask Strider and he replies with,

Strider: "Yeah, I remember after our basketball tournament last year we celebrated at an 'All you can Eat buffet' and Dante had about six slices of pizza, two double cheese burgers and about five large soda's."

Dante: "Your one to talk, you had three, foot long sub's and four large cartons of chocolate milk after that tournament." And Strider face turns red and he stutters,

Strider: "S-s-shut up!"

Chris & Me: "Hahaha."

*After we get our food we take some seats and I start telling them about my encounter with those three girls.

Dante: "YOU GOT HIT IN THE FACE BY A DOOR! BWAHAHAHA! OH MAN, THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I HEARD IN A WHILE! HAHAHA" He laughs while smacking his hand against the table.

Me: "S-shut up Dante."

Chris: "So then you met Felicia and Phoenix, huh." He says before taking a drink from his bottle of Gatorade.

Me: "Yeah they seem to be nice. Do you guys know them?"

Strider: "I've known them since grade school. Felicia's always hyper and won't ever sit still and she's not the bright light bulb in the house. And as for Phoenix, is the total opposite of her; she's always calm, polite and very smart." He tells me.

Me: "Really?"

Strider: "Yes. I always wonder how those two ever got along."

Chris: "Yeah that is kinda a mystery." And him, Strider and Dante all take a drink from their sodas at the same time then I ask,

Me: "Hey do you guys know a girl named Morrigan?"

*And the three of them spits out their pop and start couching,

Dante: "Y-y-you met her?"

Me: "Yeah why do you guys look so shocked?"

Strider: "Y-y-you should be careful around her dude."

Me: "Why?"

Strider: "She likes using men as her play things."

Me: "Like...sex?"

Chris: "No! She doesn't go that far, but she'll use weak minded boys to do things like carry her things, homework, buying her lunch and etc."

Me: "And how do you know that."

Chris: "..." He just lowers his head.

Dante: "He's her newest victim." He says while patting him on top the head.

Strider: "But even knowing that, he still with her."

Me: "I guess you really like her then."

Chris: "...well...I guess so..."

*And we laugh at stories we told and we finish our lunch and we head off back to school. We walk through the doors and we see two students a boy wear a red bunny hug and black jeans with long blonde hair and another boy wearing a red and black mask, and he's wearing a marvel t-shirt and cargo shorts.

Blonde boy: "Hey Dante."

Dante: "Hey long time no see Zero."

Zero: "How are you Dante?"

Dante: "I'm fine and you."

Zero: "Can't complain."

Strider: "And how are you Deadpool?"

Deadpool: "..."

Strider: "Uh...Hello?"

Deadpool: "CHIMICHANGAS! I LIKE PINNAPPLES!"

*All of us but Strider jump back at Deadpool's sudden outburst.

Strider: "Nice to see haven't changed."

Me: "Is he retarded?" I whisper to Dante.

Dante: "No but I think he's close to it." He whispers back.

Deadpool: "Hey mister writer you better give me more time in the next chapter!" He yells while pointing at the screen.

*I'm sitting on my laptop and I look around and I say,

Real me: "Did I really just write that?"

Deadpool: "DAMN RIGHTS YOU DID!" He says while sticking his face out of the screen.

Real me: "AH! Alright, alright settle down dude. Now get back in the story." I say while pushing him back into the computer. And everyone looks confused at Deadpool.

Dante: "Where the hell did your head just go?"

Chris: "Yeah that was one crazy magic trick you just did."

Then suddenly we all hear, *RRRRIIINNNNG* the bell goes off signalling that lunch has ended.

Strider: "Well I guess we better hurry to gym. See you around Deadpool." He says and Deadpool walks off in a different direction and Dante, Chris, Zero, Strider & I walk towards the gym.

Me: "Oh crap, I'll be right back I gotta go get my gym clothes. I'll be right back."

Dante: "Alright you better hurry up because mister Haggar has a really short temper."

Me: "Got it." And I run down the hallway towards my locker.

*After a few minutes after I get to my gym clothes out of my locker and I start walking back to the gym. I turn around a corner and I run into a girl with long dark brown hair. She's wearing a black tank-top & pants.

Me: "Oh, sorry."

Girl: "No it's ok." And we both start walking towards the gym.

Me: "You have gym also?" I ask.

Girl: "Yup. Are you a new student here?" she randomly asks.

Me: "Uh...yeah why are asking me?"

Girl: "Just wondering. By the way my name is Laura. It's my second year here. It's hard trying to fit in."

Me: "Yeah it is." I reply and I think to myself, ("She seems nice. And she also looks normal.")

*And we walk into the gym side by side and we get a few funny looks by some of the other students. She turns and walks towards the female gym class and I keep walk towards the guy's class. I walk into the change room and I put my gym shorts and an extra t-shirt and I leave and start beside Dante, Strider, Zero and Chris.

Me: "Hey guys."

Dante: "Hey. Why are the girls just standing around, I thought that the guys & girls never stayed in the gym at the same time?"

Chris: "No clue."

Strider: "Yeah, but remember don't get distracted you guys. Haggar will freak if we get caught looking at them."

*Then a man with short brown hair and green pants walks out of the office and he looks like he's been on steroids all his life says,

Haggar: "Alright you slackers, today we'll start will a five minute warm-up run and about thirty push-ups and sit-ups!'

Class: "What!"

Student 1: "Come on Mr. Haggar."

Student 2: "Can we cut down a little bit. I mean it's the first day."

Haggar: "Nope! NOW MOVE IT!" And the giant sports clock goes off and all of the guys start doing laps around the line and the girl's class is doing their stretches and most of the guys keep looking at them. And on our seventh lap, Dante slows down and stares at Morrigan, Chun-li, Phoenix, Felicia & Laura doing their stretches in their shorts and t-shirts and that leads to Strider, Chris & me to run into him and the four of us fall to the ground.

Chris: "What the hell Dante! Man, Control your urges dipshit." He says while shaking his head.

Dante: "S-s-shut up!" He yells at Chris while trying to get up.

Strider: "Oww...my back." He says while motioning Dante to get off him.

Me: "Chris! Get your fat ass off my leg!" Then we look up and see the girls giggling at us.

Girls: "Hahahaha." And our faces turn neon bright red and we don't look at them.

Haggar: "Get a move on it you four! Or you'll have to do this warm-up a few extra times."

Four of us: "Yes sir!" And we get back to our feet and sprint our asses off like as if we were getting chased by rabid dogs.

*BUZZZZZZZ*

Once the buzzer goes off we catch our breath and we do our push-ups & sit-ups. And then we start learning the basics of basketball. [*40 mins later] We finish our class and Strider& I are waiting for Dante and Chris. And while we're waiting and some girls from the gym class walk by us and giggle. And our faces turn red.

Me: "I can't believe that happened." I say while slowly tilting my head towards Strider and He's hiding his face under his scarf. And then Dante & Chris show up and Dante says,

Dante: "C'mon you let's get this day over with after that embarrassing accident." And we nod our heads and we go on with the rest of our day.

*Hey everyone Riley here with my newest chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And now after and embarrassing moment in gym class we'll see what we'll do after school. (Next chapter takes place after school. Duh) so see you then everyone!


	4. Aftermath & Going to the mall

Hey everyone in the last chapter Chris, Dante, Strider and me had very embarrassing moment in our gym class and we went through the rest of the day and now we'll see our the rest of this day will roll out.

[*RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!] The 3:30pm bell rings and student start leaving their classes and gather their belongings and leave the school to get on with their lives. I'm gather my things and I walk to the back door and I see Strider standing there,

Me: "Hey Strider, what's up?"

Strider: "Nothing."

Me: "I hope that a lot of those girls forgot about 4th period."

*And then right on cue a few girls from the class walk by,

Girl 1: "Hey look, it's two of those clumsy goofs. Hahaha."

Girl 2: "I never thought that Strider & Dante would be that clumsy. Hahaha."

Girl 3: "Yeah but they did look kinda cute bunched up like that. Hahaha."

*Strider's and mine's face turn red and then we hear,

Chris: "Hey guys."

Strider: "Hey."

Chris: "You guys see Dante around?"

Strider: "No."

Me: "Nope."

Chris: "He probably left early today because of gym."

Strider & Me: "Don't remind us." He reply while looking down, and then we hear,

Morrigan: "Hey Chris." We turn and see her, Laura, Phoenix and Felicia walking towards us and Strider and I turn our heads away from them.

Chris: "H-hey Morrigan."

Felicia: "Hi you guys." She says to the two of us. And Strider and I stutter our replies,

Both of us: "Uh...h-hi."

Phoenix: "Hello you two. You know that you guys can forget about gym class today."

Strider: "How can we. That was SO embarrassing."

Me: "Yeah! I don't think I can forget that for quite some time."

Felicia: "I got an idea!" She shouts out and we stare at her.

Felicia: "How about we go see a movie?"

Dante: "Sure but not a mushy, lovey-dovey movie."

Strider & Me: "Same."

Felicia: "Well there goes my choice. Anyone else?"

*Then someone with shaggy brown hair, wearing a white t-shirt & blue jeans comes running towards us and says,

Boy: "Hey, Dante!"

Dante: "Oh...hey Parker."

Me: "Who's he?"

Boy: "The names Peter. Peter Parker, nice to meet you." He says while extending his hand,

Me: "No the pleasure's mine." I say while shaking his hand.

Chun-li: "Hey Parker, have you seen Ryu?"

Peter: "No, not since lunch."

Chun-li: "I'll call him later."

Felicia: "So does anyone wanna hangout at the mall for a while?" She randomly asks,

Girls: "Yes!"

Boys: "...uh...sure...I guess." And right before we leave the school to get on with our lives, I look at the billboard right beside the back doors and see a flyer that says, 'Battle of the Bands on Friday night 7:30pm. 1st place: $1000, 2nd $500, 3rd $250. Sign up here.'

Dante: "You're interested in that aren't you?" He says while throwing his arm around my shoulder.

Chris: "Interested in what?" He says, and everyone walks up to the billboard and see's the flyer.

Phoenix: "You're going to enter that?"

Me: "Yeah I guess but can't go in that alone."

Chun-li: "Hey Dante why don't you join him."

Dante: "Why."

Chun-li: "You're boasting about how you're like a guitar god."

Dante: "Yeah but I don't know about playing in a band."

Morrigan: "Why not. You guys could probably get famous quick in this city."

Chris: "Yeah since there aren't any major bands in this city."

Dante: "Sure I guess, what instrument do you play Riley?"

Me: "I only play bass guitar and I used to do a bit of backup vocals in my last band."

Strider: "You used to be in a band?" He says sounding surprised,

Me: "Yeah but we mostly just played in my basement. We never really got out and played any gigs."

Dante: "Well never fear man! There are lot places in this city where we can play and I got an electric guitar at home. And I'm like a rock god! And Strider's really good on drums."

Felicia: "You got a drum set Strider?"

Strider: "Yeah. I got it for Christmas last year."

Me: "What songs can you play?" I ask,

Strider: "'Painkiller' by Judas Priest, 'Indestructible' by Disturbed and 'Rebel Love song' by Black Veil Brides, and a bunch more."

Me: "Really! Awesome man." I say while giving him a high five.

Strider: "What songs can you play on Bass?"

Me: "I got the thing about five months ago. I'm not the best in the world, but I can do the basic rhythms and stuff."

Dante: "That's cool. Man."

Phoenix: "Alright enough talk about music, let's go to the mall!" She squeals and the rest of the girls join her.

*And with that we go off to the mall. We walk in and this place is HUGE! (Let's says it's about size stories tall and about 20,000 square metres {4.9 acres}) We head down to the main plaza area and hangout for abit then Felicia says,

Felicia: "Yeah you guys, aren't we here to see a movie?"

Me: "Oh, sorry Felicia. All right guys let's head to the theatre."

Phoenix: "I wonder was playing?"

Chun-li: "We'll just have to see when we get there."

Me: "Alright then. Where is it?"

Dante: "Just follow me, my good man." And we start walking around and after eight minutes we're standing in front of the movie theatre and the movies are:

'Prince of Persia – PG' [Action/Adventure]

'How to train Your Dragon – G' [Comedy/Adventure]

'The Expendables – 14A' [ACTION]

'The Notebook – PG13' [Romance]

Dante & Chris: "Let's see the Expendables!"

Felicia: "What no. Let's go watch the notebook."

Me: "That's way to lovey dovey for my tastes."

Laura: "Yeah it is."

Phoenix: "What! It's a really good movie."

Laura & Me: "No it's not!"

Morrigan: "How about Prince of Persia. I heard that it's really good and it has action for the guys and there a bit of romance in there for you Felicia."

Felicia: "Sure, I guess."

Strider: "Alright then, let's get our tickets." He says while pointing at the ticket booth.

Me: "Anyone want popcorn?" I ask while digging out my wallet.

Phoenix: "Sure. Would you mind if we share." She asks me while blushing,

Me: "Uh... N-no I don't mind." I say while blushing also and we smile at eachother,

Dante: "I'll buy my own."

Chris & Strider: "Same here."

Felicia: "Hey can one of you please buy me a bag of gummy worms?" She asks,

Chris: "Sorry Felicia. I only have enough for me and Morrigan." And Felicia gives him a pouty looking face.

Strider: "I don't mind spending a few extra bucks for you Felicia." He says with a smile on his face. And that causes Felicia to blush.

Felicia: "Oh, t-thank you."

Strider: "Don't mention it."

*And once we get your treats & beverages for the movie. Laura suddenly says,

Laura: "Alright you guys, the movie starting in about two minutes." She says while tapping her wristwatch.

Everyone: "Sorry." And we head towards the ticket booth, purchase our tickets and we head towards the theatre.

*Hey everyone Riley here and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. And by the way, one of my fans named 'BunnyBunny29' talked me into having one of her characters joins us in the story. I agreed to this and she'll join us as a new student tomorrow. Well, see you then.


	5. Joni Setsune The new girl in Town

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter a bunch of us went to the mall to hangout and we watched a movie. And now today we're going to have a new transfer student coming to our school named, 'Joni Setsune'. (Requested by 'BunnyBunny29' and this is the only character request that I'm doing. And it's probably going to be hard writing for a character that I don't really know a lot of. Sorry to everyone else.) Anyway with the day:

*I'm walking towards my locker and I see Phoenix getting her things from her locker so I say,

Me: "Hey Phoenix." I say while jogging up to her.

Phoenix: "Oh! Hi Riley, How are you?" She says with a smile.

Me: "I'm fine you?"

Phoenix: "I-I'm ok." She replies while slightly blushing.

Me: "That's nice to hear." I say while smiling at her. And her blushing face turns redder. And then she stutters,

Phoenix: "H-hey, I w-was w-wondering if..." She says to me,

Me: "'If' what?" I ask noticing her face turning more of a reddish color.

Phoenix: "Uh...if we...could...uh...you know...hang~" She tries to say but then we suddenly hear Dante's voice.

Dante: "HEY RILEY!"

*Phoenix and I look at him and we see that he's walking with a guy wearing a blue coat and black pants and he was White slicked backed hair.

Phoenix: "Uh...W-well...I shoulder get going." She says sounding nervous.

Me: "What were you going to ask me?"

Phoenix: "Uh...Forget it. See you around Riley." She says before giving me a heart warming smile.

Me: "Ok. You too Phoenix." And she walks down the hall and goes up to the second floor.

Dante: "What was that about?"

Me: "I don't know. Uh...who's this?" I ask while pointing at the boy in blue.

Dante: "Oh him. He's my older twin brother, Vergil."

Vergil: "..."

Me: "Not much a talker is he?"

Dante: "Not really. And by the way, were you putting the moves on Phoenix just now? Her face looked a little red when she left." He says while patting me on the shoulder.

Me: "W-what? N-no, I was just talking to her."

Dante: Suuuuure you were."

Me: "Dante quit bugging me and go hit on Laura or something." I reply

Dante: "Hey don't bring her into this!" He says as his face turns a light shade of red.

Me: "Well you started it!"

Vergil: "Dante quit bugging him on a topic like love. You're no expert."

Me: "Thank you!"

Dante: "Shut up!"

[*RRRIIINNNNGGG]

Dante: "C'mon man let hurry."

Me: "Yeah."

*Once we barley make it to science class on time, we see Strider sitting in his desk waiting for us.

Strider: "Hey guys."

Dante & Me: "Hey." We say as we take our seats,

Strider: "Did you hear that we're getting a new student."

Dante: "What really?"

Strider: "Yeah, It's another girl from somewhere in the US."

Me: "Really?"

*And then Mr. Magneto walks in with a young girl behind him and she looks to be around our age but, not near our height. She has black hair that goes a bit passed her shoulders and she's wearing a female school looking uniform with a red tie. And she has sock that go up to her thighs for some reason.

Mr. M: "Alright class we got another transfer student her today. Her name is, 'Joni Setsune'." And this 'Joni' girl bows her head to the class and then Mr. M says,

Mr. M: "Alright you can take that seat beside Riley. Riley can you show your hand, please."

*And I lift my hand and Joni walks towards three of us. And she takes the desk beside me and in-between Strider & Dante.

Me: "Yeah what's up?"

Joni: "Hello, nothing it's just a little hard getting used to a new school." She tells me and when she looks at me, I notice that her eyes are two different colors. One is purple and the other is blue. And I act look I didn't look at her eyes and reply with,

Me: "Tell me about it. I just got here yesterday. It's tough." I reply and we quietly laugh.

Mr. M: "Alright you two quit your yapping! And let's get started." He says while turning towards the blackboard.

Joni & Me: "Yes sir."

Mr. M: "Alright class we'll continue where we left off yesterday. So get your textbooks." And all of us get up and we get our text book and take more notes.

[*RRRRRIINNNNGGGG] the bell goes off and signals that period 1 is done. The class gather their things and then Mr. M says,

Mr. M: "Alright class tomorrow we'll start experimenting with sodium and potassium."

Class: "Yes sir."

*I walk out of the class room and then I her that Joni girl's voice,

Joni: "Hey, You!" I turn around and reply.

Me: "Huh? Oh, hello."

Joni: "Hi, uh...sorry for asking this but what's your name again?"

Me: "The name's Riley Ironstand." I reply with a smile.

Joni: "Oh ok, Haha." She laughs at my answer and then I realize that she's quite abit shorter than me. And right before I ask her about her height we suddenly hear Dante's voice,

Dante: "Riley you sly devil. Trying to hit on the new cutie in class?"

*We turn and see him resting against the lockers with his arms behind his head. And I start to slightly blush and Joni's face turns a bright shade of red.

Me: "N-no! I just met her dude."

Joni: "..."

Dante: (*Thinking "Well I gotta say that she is pretty cute.") "Well anyway, what your plans?" He asks,

Me: "I'm going to walk around for abit." Then we hear,

Strider: "Dante!" We turn and see him walking towards us.

Dante: "Hey man. Look Riley's trying to hit on the new girl."

Me: "S-shut up man!"

Dante: "Hey I'm just kidding you man, lighten up." He says while giving me a noogie.

Joni: "I guess that I should be going." She says before leaving the three of us.

Dante: "Where are you going 'little' missy?" he asks,

*And right when he finished his sentence that Joni stops instantly in her tracks. We look at her and then she slowly turns around and says,

Joni: "W-what did you say!" She says while sounding a bit pissed off and clenching her fist.

Dante: "I said, 'Where are you going 'little' missy?"

*And right when he finishes repeating himself Joni delivers a roundhouse kick to the side of the head of Dante sending him into the lockers on the left side of the hallway. Strider and me both jumps back shocked at her reaction. Once the dust clears we see Dante with his eyes rolled into his head and a bit of blood coming down from his forehead, Strider kneels beside him and says,

Strider: "I think you need to learn to keep your big mouth shut, Dante."

Dante: "..."

Joni: "*Hmph* Well, see you guys around." She says sounding like nothing happened. And she walks down the hall. Leaving Strider and me with an unconscious Dante.

Me: "Judging on how he emphasized the word 'little' she doesn't like being made fun of her height." I state.

Strider: "Yeah it does. Help me take him to the nurse's office."

Me: "Alright." And we throw Dante's arms around our shoulder and we carry him down to the office.

*Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And note to 'BunnyBunny29' It's kinda hard writing for a character that doesn't belong to me so, I hope that I'm doing alright. Well anyway we met the new girl at school and she has quite a temper, and in the next chapter we'll see what the gang will be up too after another long day of school. See you around.


	6. You could call it a 'Date'

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter we met a new girl at our school named, 'Joni Setsune'. And Dante found out the hard that you DON'T make fun of her height. Now let's see what the gang is up too after school today.

*It's 3:28pm on this Tuesday afternoon and we're in our English class and everyone keep looking at the clock and then Ms. Viper says,

Ms. V: "Alright class, I want you to answer those questions I gave you. The answers can be found in chapters one through three." Then the bell goes off and she adds, "Remember I want those answer by Thursday."

Class: "Yes, Misses Viper."

*And everyone grabs their belonging and we leave the classroom and get ready to head home or something. I walk towards my locker and I see Phoenix getting her things. And I say to myself,

Me: "I should ask her what she wanted from this morning." I walk closer to her and say, "Hey Phoenix." And she turns around kinda surprised that I called her name,

Phoenix: "Oh, Riley! How are you?"

Me: "I'm fine. By the way what were you going to ask me earlier?" I ask

Phoenix: "O-oh I don't t-think you'll find my question important." She while blushing slightly.

Me: "No, of course I will." I reply with a smile and she blushes even more.

Phoenix: (*Thinking, "C'mon Phoenix! Just tell him!") And she takes a deep, long breath and quickly says, "I-was-wondering-if-you-want-to-hangout-with-me-sometime! *Inhale*"

*I just stare surprised at the fact that she's asking me to hang-out with her. And she begins to twiddle her thumbs and looking down at her hands.

Phoenix: "Uh...you don't have to answer that."

Me: "You...mean like a date?" I reply while slightly blushing, and when I say that her face turns even more of a shade of red.

Phoenix: "Uh...well, you could call it that...but...I'll be just as fine with hanging out with you."

Me: "Sure. Why don't we head to the mall and catch a movie or go shopping or something like that. Because I think that I need a few new shirts anyway." I say while putting my index finger in the hole in the middle of my shirt that got ripped from gym class.

Phoenix: "Hahaha, sure we could go right now if you want." She says while throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Me: "Ok." And we smile at each other and start walking towards a set of stairs going to the main foyer.

*And meanwhile about thirty feet about around a corner Dante, Strider & Laura are peeking at the two of us walking towards a set of stair going to the first floor.

Dante: "Wow, he was just putting the moves on that 'Joni' girl this morning and now Phoenix. Kid's a player." He states.

Strider: "I don't think he was hitting on her. He was just trying to be friendly."

Laura: "Yeah I think so too but, they do look cute together." And then the trio hears, a familiar voice from behind them,

Felicia: "Hey guys, what are you doing?" She asks her friends.

Dante: "We're spying on Phoenix & Riley. They've been getting really close lately."

Felicia: "Really? And Dante what happened to you?" She says while pointing at the bandage wrapped around his forehead and he replies with,

Dante: "I'll tell you later."

X-23: "Hey, do you guys remember when we went to go see that movie yesterday. They were always looking at each other and when they did, they would blush and quickly look away." She tells the group.

Felicia: "Aww, that's so cute!" She says loudly while clapping her paws together. And Phoenix & I turn around looking for where that voice came from. And Strider & Dante cover Felicia's mouth and they pray that we didn't see them.

Me: "Did you hear something?"

Phoenix: "Probably some girl telling friends about 'feminine' things or a boy." And we keep walking. And Dante, Strider & Laura peek around the corner and sign in relieve that we didn't notice them.

Laura: "Felicia, keep your mouth shut. Ok?"

Felicia: *muffled "Ok."

Strider: "C'mon let's tail them for abit." And the other nod their head and they begin following us.

[*AT THE MALL]

Phoenix and I are standing in front of the movie theatre and we see that they changed some of the movies. And we decided on going to, 'Real Steel'. But it doesn't start in another hour. And then suddenly my stomach begins to growl and I find myself blushing,

Phoenix: "Hahaha. Need a snack?" She giggles at me.

Me: "S-sorry I forgot to eat lunch today." I tell her while blushing,

Phoenix: "Why don't we head to the food court?"

Me: "Sure." And we head towards the food court, and not too far behind us, the group of friends are trying to act casual while looking at us.

Dante: "So they're going to a movie later."

Laura: "Looks like it."

Strider: "Let's follow them before we lose sight of them."

Felicia: "It's looks like they're going to the food court."

Dante: "Perfect timing. I'm starving."

Laura: "You moron, we're not here to slack off."

Dante: "C'mon, just one slice of pizza?"

Strider: "Fine but just try not to be seen." And they begin trailing us again.

*And after a few minutes at the food court Phoenix and I are sitting at a table enjoying our food. I look up at her and notice that she has a small stain of ketchup on her cheek. I pick up my napkin,

Me: "Here. Let me get that for you." I say before wiping the ketchup off her cheek.

Phoenix: "..." And her face turns a shade of red. And I give her a smile. "Huh?" I say while taking a quick glance over her shoulder and I see some familiar faces.

*Meanwhile with the 'Stalkers' (lol) about forty feet away hiding behind two support pillars. They all look shocked at my actions. They turn their backs to us and start talking,

Felicia: "Aww he's so sweet."

Dante: "Kids got some moves. I'll give him credit."

Strider: "He's just being nice Dante. Why do you think like that?"

Laura: "You could learn a thing or two from him, Dante."

Dante: "What! I'm nice to you."

Laura: "Yes you are, but you're not sweet like him." And Dante gives Laura a pouty face and Strider & Felicia chuckle at them. And then they hear,

Me: "Enjoying the show?"

*They turn around and see Phoenix and Me with our arms crossed and giving them very unfriendly looks.

Hey everyone Riley here and Phoenix and me just caught our friends watching us on our 'date' and in the next chapter We'll see how things will roll out. See you then.


	7. We're not Dating!

Hey internet Riley here and in the last chapter Phoenix and I were out on a 'date' and Dante, Strider, Laura and Felicia were following us. Phoenix and I were about to have a moment until we spotted our followers. Let see what happens. (PS: I would like to say, 'Happy 15th Birthday yesterday to BunnyBunny29'. She been one of my consistent reviewers. Thank You Bunny)

*Phoenix and I are staring down our friends and we wait to hear their answer for way they were following us.

Dante: "Uh...w-we were...uh..."

Strider: "Don't get the wrong idea."

Phoenix: "Wrong Idea?" She says sounding pissed.

Felicia: "Yeah, we were uh..."

Me: "Just say you were following us and you'll save ourselves a more years on your live span." I say while Phoenix and I crack our knuckles.

Laura: "Ok, ok, ok. We were just curious about how you two are together on your date."

Phoenix & Me: "We are not on a date. We're just hanging out." We tell them in sync.

Dante: "It didn't look like that to me. Yeah, especially when you wiped that bit of food off her cheek." He tells us. And both of our face light up like a Christmas tree on steroid. (Not the best way to explain It. lol)

Dante: "Aww, you're blushing. You two are becoming more alike." And right when he finishes that sentence I punch Dante on the right side of his face and Phoenix slaps him on the left side simultaneously.

Others: "Ohhhh!" And Dante falls to the ground unconscious.

Me: "Anyone else got something to say?" I say while cracking my knuckles.

Strider: "*Gulp*...N-no."

Felicia: "No sir." And Laura motions her zipping her lips shut.

Phoenix & Me: "Good." And I look at my watch and notice that our movie starts in about ten minutes.

Me: "Hey Phoenix, wanna head to the theatre now?"

Phoenix: "Ok sure. You guys better not follow us or you'll end up like him." She says while pointing at Dante who is starting to regain consciousness. And the two of us walk towards the theatre.

Dante: "Uh...huh?"

Strider: "Dante. How many fingers do you see?" He says while holding up three fingers.

Dante: "Uh...are you my dad?" He says not knowing where or who he is.

Strider: "No, but it's nice to see that you're still ticking." He says while helping Dante to his feet.

Dante: "Oww...My face hurts so badly."

Felicia: "Thank god Phoenix didn't do anything to us."

Laura: "I'm just glad that we didn't end up like Dante." And the two of them help Strider with Dante.

*Now with Phoenix & Me. We're purchased our tickets to the movie and I see Zero with that Hsein-ko girl from Science class.

Me: "Hey Zero." They look at us and they seem surprised that I'm with Phoenix.

Hsein-ko: "Hi you guys. Are you two also on a date?"

Phoenix: "N-no, were just hanging out."

Me: "Yeah we just came to catch a movie."

Hsein-ko: "Really? So are we."

Me: "What movie?" I ask

Zero: "Were going to see that, 'Real Steel' movie."

Me: "Same here, anything with fighting robots. Sign me up." I say while doing abit of shadow boxing.

Zero: "I hear pal."

Both: "OH YEAH!" We yell as we pump our fist into the air and Hsein-ko & Phoenix just shake their heads at us then we go into the theatre.

[THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL]

*I'm walking into the science class and I go in and see Dante & Strider and they wave me over and I act like I didn't notice.

Dante: "Hey man, c'mon. We said that we're sorry."

Strider: "Yeah c'mon. I'll even buy you lunch to pay it off."

Me: "You're going to have to do better than just buying me a meal you guys."

Duo: "*sigh" And then we get on with our mourning.

[FASTFORWARD]

*It's now 1:07pm in the afternoon. And the guys and I are doing our push-ups in gym.

Haggar: "C'mon ladies you can do better than that."

Class: "Yes Sir!" Once we finish our 30 push-ups, then we do 30 sit-ups. And then Mr. Haggar says,

Haggar: "All right, let's begin with your five minute run. And also: Sparda, Hiryu, Redfield and Ironstand. Don't check out the girl's class again this time." And the rest of the class laughs at us and your face turn red and we stutter out,

Guys: "Y-yes sir."

Haggar: "Good, now get running." And the buzzer goes off and we begin doing laps around the gym. And some of the girls walk out of the change room and they start walking towards the weight lifting room. And most of them giggle when the four of us run by. And we 'try' to act like we don't notice.

*Once we finish our run we all line up at the water fountain. Then I hear Dante's voice,

Dante: "Hey man, Can please forgive us about yesterday?"

Me: "I don't know, maybe." I say while the most sarcastic voice ever. And Dante just faceplams. Then we hear Mr. H's voice,

Mr. H: "Alright we're going to start with a basketball tournament. We'll switch teams every seven minutes. The team with most wins at the end of class won't have to don't the warm-up tomorrow." And once he finishes everyone student is eager to get started.

*And after about three games, the team with the most wins is the team of Wolverine, Tony Stark and Hulk. Dante, Strider & me came in second. And Chris, Joe and Zero came third.

Mr. H: "Congratulations Bruce, Tony and Logan. No warm-up run for you guys tomorrow. And Sparda, Hiryu & Ironstand you three gave a good effort. Close but no cigar." And the three of us are hunched over trying to catch our breath.

Me: "*Huff*, *Huff*, T-thanks. *huff*"

Dante: "*Huff*, Yeah. What he said. *Huff*" And Strider just stands there with his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

Mr. H: "Alright you guys hit the showers and get changed."

*And all of us go into the change room and get changed back into our normal clothes and once the bell rings we get going to our next classes.

*Hey everyone Riley here and Phoenix and me are a bit pissed at everyone else and I'm slowly starting to forgive them but I don't know about Phoenix. Well, see you in the next chapter everyone.


	8. Phoenix's Drawing & Band Practice

Hello everyone Riley here with my newest chapter. And quick review, in last chapter I'm slowly starting to forgive the guys about stalking Phoenix and me on our so called, 'date'. And now let's see how Phoenix is taking it.

*It's 3:35pm and Schools out and Phoenix is sitting at one of the table in the Library. She's doing some sketches in her notebook and then she hears a familiar voice,

Voice: "Hey Jean, what's shaking?" She turns and see's Morrigan standing beside her.

Phoenix: "Ah, Morrigan. You scared me."

Morrigan: "Ha-ha I knew that would. Nice drawing by the way." She says while taking the seat beside Phoenix.

*And Phoenix looks back at her notebook and look at the lightly drawn out picture of a girl with long, wavy, hair wearing a tank-top and jeans sitting on a boys lap and he has shaggy black hair, and he's wearing a dark sweater and jeans. And Phoenix's face turns abit red.

Phoenix: "O-oh this! T-this isn't anything." She says while closing the sketch book. And Morrigan grabs the book and looks at that drawing and notices something. And Phoenix tries to get it back but, Morrigan places her hand on Phoenix's forehead and stops her in her tracks.

Morrigan: "Oh! This looks interesting. The girl looks a lot like you."

Phoenix: "M-Morrigan! Please give me back my sketch book!" She pleads with her friend but her cries fall on deaf ears.

Morrigan: (*Thinking "This boy looks really familiar.") She thinks as her eyes scan the drawing.

Phoenix: "Morrigan! Please!" She pleads and Morrigan looks at her friend and see's that Phoenix is giving her a sad puppy dog face.

Morrigan: "*sigh*, Fine. Stop giving me that look." And she gives the book back to Phoenix and she quickly places the book in her bag.

Morrigan: "Can I ask you something?"

Phoenix: "Uh, sure."

Morrigan: "Who were you drawing? Cause that girl looks like you and that boy looks familiar too." And Phoenix's face turns a brighter shade of red and she stutters out,

Phoenix: "W-what? No, t-this isn't me. Y-you sure you're not seeing things?" She says sounding flustered. Then they hear,

Voice: "Morrigan, There you are."

*They turn around and see Joni waving at them and Morrigan waves her over.

Joni: "Hello, Morrigan. What's up?"

Morrigan: "Nothing. Just talking with Phoenix." And Phoenix is still blushing about her drawing.

Joni: "Why the red face Phoenix?" She asks,

Phoenix: "Huh? It's n-nothing important."

Joni: "Oh whatever what are your plans after school today?"

Phoenix: "Nothing really."

Morrigan: "Oh really, Chris and I are going to watch Dante, Strider & Riley practice for the 'Battle of the Bands' contest tomorrow. I wonder how they're going to do."

Joni: "Their entering that?"

Phoenix: "Yeah, Dante going on lead guitar & the mic. Riley's going to be playing bass/back-up vocals and Strider's drums. The day when they heard about it they never had any practice time until after school today and before the contest."

Morrigan: "I bet Dante's neighbours will be pissed." And the three of them begin laughing.

Joni: "Well I gotta head home and study for a Math & English test."

Phoenix: "Good luck with that."

Joni: "Thanks." And the three of them start talking about other things.

[*FASTFORWARD TO ABOUT 4pm]

*Strider & I are standing in front of Dante's garage with our music equipment.

Strider: "Dante, Open up!"

Me: "Are hands are a bit full man."

Dante: "Just lift the door you guys."

Strider: "Alright. And I'm going to need help with my drum set."

Dante: "Got it." And Strider and I set our stuff down and lift the garage door and the three of us carry in Strider's drum kit.

*And after a few minutes we set up and Dante starts tuning his 'Fender Stratocaster' guitar and I'm doing the same with my 'Gibson les Paul' bass.

Dante: "What song do you guys wanna practice first?"

Strider: "I was thinking about this one." He says while handing us some music sheets with notes and lyrics on them. And at the top the name was, 'Junkies for Fame by Shinedown'.

Dante & Me: "Sure."

Strider: "Ok, one, two~" He says while hitting his drumstick together and right before we start we hear the sound of a car horn and we see Chris's hummer pull up. And Chris, Morrigan, Felicia, Laura and Phoenix all hop out.

Dante: "Wow Chris, you're pimp by the looks of it." And Strider and I start laughing. And the girls give us looks like their ready to kill us. And we quickly apologize.

Dante: "OK ready guys. One, two~" *And Dante starts the song with the guitar intro and Strider and & I join in. After sixteen seconds Dante starts singing,

(Dante)

Sunset, Broadway, are all the streets I like  
>Neon, Billboards, that make me feel alive<br>I don't think they take me serious  
>Normal life makes me delirious<p>

Ever think of changing your name?  
>For all the attention you could gain...<br>Has anybody told you you're vain?  
>Bow down, bow down, the sinners have the floor<p>

(Dante & Me)  
>Are we just junkies for fame?<br>Because it's burned in our brains when we wake up  
>that we need it to stay up<br>You know I like it... I've always been a junkie for fame  
>Are we just junkies for fame?<p>

(Dante)

Get rich, get high, get drunk on your desire  
>Stand back, relax, now watch me start a fire<br>I don't think they take me serious  
>Normal life makes me delirious<p>

Ever think of changing your name?  
>For all the attention you could gain...<br>Has anybody told you you're vain?  
>Bow down, bow down, the sinners have the floor<p>

(Dante & Me)

Are we just junkies for fame?  
>Because it's burned in our brains when we wake up<br>that we need it to stay up  
>you know I like it...? I've always been a junkie for fame<br>Why?... Why?...

(Guitar Solo)

(Dante)

Ever think of changing your name?  
>So everyone will think you're a saint<br>Anybody told you, you ain't?  
>Bow down, bow down the sinners want some more,<p>

Are we just junkies for fame?  
>Because it's burned in our brains when we wake up<br>that we need it to stay up  
>You know I like it... I've always been a junkie for fame<br>Are we just junkies for fame?

(Dante & Me)  
>Because it's burned in our brains when we wake up<br>that we need it to stay up  
>You know I like it... I've always been a junkie for fame<p>

Are we just junkies for fame?  
>Are we just junkies for fame?<br>Are we just junkies for fame?  
>Are we just junkies for fame?<p>

*And once we finish our friends start clapping and cheering for us.

Laura: "Wow you guys are awesome."

Felicia: "You guys are going to win the Battle of the bands for sure."

Dante: "Yeah, but I think we need to practice it a few more times."

Me: "Yeah, I got off beat right before your solo Dante."

Strider: "I almost lost one of my drum sticks at my first drum-fill. Ha-ha."

Phoenix: "I can see you guys getting pretty well-known throughout the city."

Chris: "Yeah me too."

Everyone else: "Same." And the three of get all flustered at their comments. And then we keep practicing the song a few more times.

*Hey everyone Riley here and Dante, Strider & I are just practicing our song from the Battle of the Bands contest tomorrow. So until then see you around everyone. And we're going to perform two songs at the 'Battle of the Bands' if you have any requests just tell me in your review.


	9. Rockin out at the Mall & the Drawing

Hey everyone in the last chapter Dante, Strider & I practiced a random song for the Battle of the Bands. And in this chapter we'll be entering the contest and Hope that we win but who knows. Our songs that we'll perform are:

'Behind Closed Doors by Rise Against' (Requested by 'Godofmadness43')

'All These Things I Hate by Bullet for my Valentine' (Requested by 'BunnyBunny29')

*As the three of us walk into the mall with our instruments and equipment looking for where the contest is being held. After about ten minutes and asking a few workers in certain stores and mall security, we make it to where the contest is being held and we see five other bands talking and practicing.

Dante: "Looks like we got our work cut out for us."

Strider & I: "Yeah."

Dante: "C'mon let's set up." *And the three of us set up our equipment then we hear a voice,

Man: "Excuse are you guys entering?" And the three of us look at our equipment and back at the man and Dante sarcastically replies with,

Dante: "No. We brought these here for no reason at all." And the three of us laugh. And then man looks pissed at our smart-ass remark.

Dante: "Sorry. What's our number?"

Man: "You three are number 5."

*And we nod our heads and we go set up our stuff. Then we hear,

Chris: "So you guys are up last?" And we turn and see everyone else.

Dante: "Looks at way." He says while tuning his guitar.

Strider: "Might as well practice those songs." He says while spinning his drumsticks in each hand.

Me: "No time like that present, I guess."

*And we begin talking and wait for our turn. And after our competition finishes their turns the announcer calls us up. And then Felicia taps Strider on the shoulder and asks,

Felicia: "Uh...Strider can I talk to you quickly?"

Strider: "Uh, sure." He says while lightly blushing.

Felicia: "I just want to wish you good luck out there."

Strider: "Thanks Felicia." He says with a smile and Felicia's quickly gives him a good luck kiss on the cheek and that causes both of them to blush like crazy.

Girls: "Aww."

Dante: "Go Hiryu."

Me: "Alright Strider. Let's use that good luck for these two songs."

Felicia: "Good luck out there Strider." She says while twiddling with her thumbs and looks down at her feet.

Strider: "uh...Right. Thanks Felicia." And then the three of us walk on the stage and the announcer says,

Announcer: "Up next ladies and gentlemen are three youngsters from our lovely city. Make some noise for Dante, Strider & Riley!"

*And the crowd starts cheering and we walk out and wave. And then we see our friends are sitting in the front row giving us friendly or good luck gestures. And Strider hits his drumstick together three times and we start:

(Dante)

'Chairs thrown and tables toppled,  
>Hands armed with broken bottles,<br>Standing no chance to win but,  
>We're not running, we're not running.<p>

There's a point I think we're missing,  
>It's in the air we raise our fists in,<br>In the smiles we cast each other,  
>My sister, my brother.<p>

About the time we gave up hoping  
>We'd ever find these locks still open,<br>Stumbling on stones unturned,  
>The hurt we feel, we all have earned.<p>

The lines we cross in search of change,  
>But all they see is treason.<p>

(Dante & Me)

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
>On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive<br>(Break out) I won't be left here  
>Behind closed doors.<p>

(Dante)

Bonfires burn like beacons,  
>Guiding the lost and weakened.<br>Flames dance on crashing waves,  
>Guiding ships who've gone astray<p>

Time out, let's stop and think this through,  
>We've all got better things to do,<br>Than talk in circles, run in place,  
>Answers are inches from our face.<p>

(Dante & Me)

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
>On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive<br>(Break out) I won't be left here  
>Behind closed doors.<p>

(Dante)

Black eyes, broken fingers,  
>Blood drips and I let it run<br>Down my lips into my swollen gums.  
>When hope is non-existent,<br>Our instincts all scream run  
>We never turn our backs or even bite our tongues.<p>

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
>On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive<br>(Break out) I won't be left here  
>Behind closed doors.<p>

Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
>On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive<br>(Break out) I won't be left here  
>Behind closed doors.'<p>

Crowd: "YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They cheer as they stand up and clap. And the three of us look at each other with smiles and then after twenty seconds we start our final song. Dante hits a few chords and sings: [Note Dante normal letters and I'm the brackets]

(Dante)

Once more I'll say goodbye to you  
>Things happen, but we don't really know why<br>if it's supposed to be like this  
>why do most of us ignore the chance to miss<br>oh yeah

Torn apart at the seams as my dreams turn to tears  
>I'm not feeling the situation<br>Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
>It's the best place to be when you're feeling like<p>

Me! (Me)  
>Yeah! (Yeah)<br>All these things I hate revolve around Me! (Me)  
>Yeah! (Yeah)<br>Just back off before I snap

Once more you tell those lies to me  
>Why can't you just be straight up with honesty (honesty, honesty)<br>When you say those things in my ear  
>Why do you always tell me what you wanna hear (wanna hear, wanna hear)<br>oh yeah (yeah!)

Wear your heart on your sleeve make things hard to believe  
>I'm not feeling the situation<br>Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
>It's the best place to be when you're feeling like<p>

Me! (Me)  
>Yeah! (Yeah)<br>All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)  
>Yeah! (Yeah)<br>Just back off before I snap and you'll see! (me)  
>Me! (Me)<br>All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)  
>Yeah! (Yeah)<br>Just back off before I snap

Torn apart at the seams as my dreams turn to tears  
>I'm not feeling the situation<br>Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
>It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me<br>(it's the best place to be when you're!)

Me! (Me)  
>Yeah! (Yeah)<br>All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)  
>Yeah! (Yeah)<br>Just back off before I snap and you'll see (Me)  
>Me! (Me)<br>All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)  
>Yeah! (Yeah)<br>Just back off before I snap!

*And the crowd goes absolutely nuts when we finish our last song.

Announcer: "Let's hear for them Ladies and gentlemen!" And the crowd cheers even louder for us. And we soak in our fame from the crowd.

Announcer: "Alright folks in a few minutes our judges will pick to see who won 3rd, 2nd and 1st. So please be patient." And the three of us walk off stage and we get greeted by our friends.

Phoenix: "You guys were amazing." She says before giving me a hug.

Me: "T-thanks." I say blushing and before hugging her back.

Laura: "Dante you have an amazing voice." She says with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Me: "Hey! What about me?" I tell her and everyone laughs.

Laura: "You were good too."

Felicia: "Great job out there Strider."

Strider: "Hey thanks for the good luck." He says while blushing.

Felicia: "Oh, it was nothing." She says while her cheeks turn a reddish/pink color.

Strider: "I think I need to pay you back."

Felicia: "What?" And before she says any more Strider places his right hand under her chin and holds her face in place and kisses her. And Felicia's face lights up like the fourth of July. (Lol)

Girls: "Aww."

Chris: "Alright Strider." *And everyone else looks at the lovers. Then I hear from behind me,

Phoenix: "Hey. Nice job out there." I turn and see Phoenix standing behind me and she's lightly blushing.

Me: "Oh, t-thanks." I reply while my face gets a bit red.

Phoenix: "You guys are really good."

Me: "Thanks Phoenix. Can I ask you something?"

Phoenix: "Uh, sure."

Me: "Would you mind if, uh...the two of us go get a bite to eat later?" I ask and she begins to blush more.

Phoenix: "Oh, uh...Sure I would like that."

Me: "Thanks." And then we hear a buzzing sound.

Phoenix: "Oh, that's my phone. One sec." And while she tries to get her phone out a piece of paper falls out of her bag. And so I pick it up.

Me: "Hey, you dropped...something..." I slowly say while looking at this drawing from her bag.

Phoenix: "Oh, ok mom. I'll be home later ok. See you." And she puts her phone away and she says, "What were you going to say?" And she see's that I'm holding her drawing.

Me: "Uh...Phoenix? What's this?" I say while showing her the drawing she did early. And her face turns Bright, glowing red. And everyone else keeps looking at the drawing and then the two of us.

*Hey everyone Riley here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well the three of us competed in the 'Battle of the Bands' and we hope that we won. And in the mean time I found that drawing that Phoenix did early and I'm kinda stunned at what I saw. So se you in the next chapter everyone!


	10. Celebration & an Offer

Hey everyone in the last chapter we performed at the 'Battle of the bands' and after performed our songs Dante, Strider and I got congratulated by our friends and I end up seeing a drawing that Phoenix did. (PS: And I just saw the trailer for 'Resident Evil 6'. And my first reaction was 'HOLY SHIT! YESSS' and now I can't wait for November 20th)

Phoenix: "..."

Me: "Uh..."

Dante: "Hey let me see that." He says while grabbing the drawing from my hands and everyone else gathers around Dante.

Laura: "Wow. This is really good."

Felicia: "Aww that's so cute."

Strider: "But they look a lot like you two." And everyone stares at us.

*And Phoenix doesn't make eye contact with me and I don't say a word either. And then to break the awkwardness, we hear the announcer,

Announcer: "Alright everyone the judges have made their choices. And could we have the bands come up here."

Dante: "Alright, Riley c'mon let's go." He says while dragging me to the stage.

Me: "Uh...w-what?" And Strider follows the two of us to the stage and we stand on the far left side and the other four bands also come up.

Felicia: "Phoenix, are you ok?" She asks and everyone else looks at her,

Phoenix: "Huh? Uh, Yeah I'm fine." (*Thinking: "I can't believe he saw that!")

*Now with the bands on the stage.

Announcer: "Alright folks the judges have made their decisions and I'll read the results. 3rd place goes to 'T.H.E.O.R.Y' Give them a hand people." And a band of two girls and two boys grab their trophy and get a standing ovation. Then he reads,

Announcer: "Alright and silver goes to...Dante, Strider & Riley. Give them a hand people."

*Once he read our names and that we got second I felt my heart sink a bit. But, hey at least we made in the top three. The three of us grab our trophy and we also get a standing ovation. And then we an envelope with our $500 prize money. And the other band of two girls and one guy get 1st place and get a giant check with thousand dollars written on it. And all of us one more standing ovation and the bands walk off stage,

Dante: "Woo~! C'mon guys meals on us."

Chris: "What?"

Dante: "I'm staving and I want to celebrate."

Me: "I could go for something too." I say while placing my hand on my stomach.

Strider: "Same."

Morrigan: "How about we go to Boston Pizza?"

Dante: "OH HELL YEAH!"

Felicia: "Sure."

Laura: "I'm down, Phoenix do you wanna come along?" She asks,

Phoenix: "Huh? Oh, uh...sure." She says sounding nervous.

Strider: "Alright but first let's drop off our equipment at Dante's and then we'll go eat." And we nod our heads and pack up.

[TWENTY MINUTES LATER]

*All of us are sitting in a few booths at Boston Pizza. Dante, Strider, Laura and Felicia are in one booth. And in out=r booth Morrigan & Chris are side by side and so are Phoenix & I. Once we order our food and drinks Phoenix & I don't make eye contact with each other and Chris and Morrigan try to break the awkwardness between us.

Chris: "Say Riley."

Me: "Huh?"

Chris: "You guys were awesome up on the stage."

Me: "Thanks. I'm still bummed that we only got second."

Morrigan: "Hey, you could have got last."

Me: "Haha true." And then Morrigan tells Chris,

Morrigan: "Oh crap."

Chris: "What?"

Morrigan: "I forgot my phone in your car."

Chris: "Again? I'll be right back." And they tell the other that they'll be right back. And I'm thinking they made that up, so Phoenix and I could be alone.

Me: "Uh...so?"

Phoenix: "Hmm?"

Me: "I...uh...I really likes that drawing of yours." I say while blushing and Phoenix's face turns red.

Phoenix: "Really? You don't find it creepy that I've only known you for a week and I drew a picture of us?" She says sounding shocked.

Me: "No. It was a really cute picture." I say while a streak of blush grows across my face.

Phoenix: "Oh, well. I'm glad you like it." And we smile at each other and we begin having a conversation about Phoenix's art skills.

*Meanwhile with Dante, Laura, Strider & Felicia's table. And their looking at the two of us having a conversation.

Felicia: "Nice to see that their getting over that awkward moment."

Dante: "Yeah. If Laura drew a picture of us like that I would have been just like him, maybe a bit worse." He says before taking a drink of his Dr Pepper.

Laura: "Hey!" And Strider & Felicia laugh at them.

Felicia: "Phoenix has really good art skills. I've seen a lot of her art."

Dante: "Really? What does she draw?"

Felicia: "Mostly random characters that she thought of or caricature's. She did a cute looking picture of me playing with a big red ball and it was so cute."

Strider: "Course she drew a picture of you like that."

Felicia: "What's that supposed to mean?" She says while giving Strider a pouty face. And he chuckles it off.

*Back with Phoenix and me. After talking for a bit about her art and she asks,

Phoenix: "Are you any good with art?"

Me: "No, I have a few talents but drawing isn't one of them. I mean I can do outline's alright but I can't do detailing to save my live." (I really can't T-T)

Phoenix: "Really? I...I could teach you have to do detailing." She says while blushing.

Me: "Really?" And she nods her head and I reply with,

Me: "Awesome thank you Phoenix." And we smile at each other and then Chris & Morrigan show up,

Me: "Find your phone Morrigan?" I say while sounding sarcastic. And show me her phone from her purse and they take their seats and then the waiters show up with our food and all of us dig in.

*Hey everyone Riley here and in this chapter Phoenix and I were having a conversation about her drawing and I didn't freak out about like I bet she thought I would have. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And in the next some time has passed and it will take place on October 30th. And the next day will be Halloween (AWESOME) and the school allows student to dress up for that day of school. See you then.


	11. Shopping for Costumes

Hey everyone in the last chapter we celebrated our victory of getting second place in the 'Battle of the Bands'. And some time has passed by and in this chapter will take place on Oct. 30th & the next chapter will be on the 31st. Now with the story:

[OCTOBER 30th]

*It's lunch time at our school and students gather at the cafeteria for lunch. And Strider & I are in the middle of the line and then he asks,

Strider: "So are you dressing up tomorrow?"

Me: "What? No I don't have a costume picked out yet."

Strider: "Oh. Well a few of us are going shopping after school. Wanna join?"

Me: "Sure. What are you going as?"

Strider: "I'm going to be dressed up as 'Altair' from 'Assassin's Creed'."

Me: "Awesome dude."

Strider: "What about you, any ideas?"

Me: "Maybe I'll go as the scariest thing on earth."

Strider: "What's that?"

Me: "Myself when I just wake up." And we both laugh.

Strider: "No but seriously. What are you dressing up as?"

Me: "No idea."

Strider: "Alright we'll find you a get-up at the mall later." And nod my head.

*And after we get our lunch from the cafeteria we find a table and moments later Morrigan & Felicia join us.

Felicia: "Hi." She says sounding hyper as always.

Morrigan: "Hello boys." She says using her sexy voice on us.

Strider: "Hello."

Me: "Sup."

Felicia: "So what are your guys' plans for tomorrow?"

Me: "I'm going to try and talk Dante into joining me for a little shenanigan tomorrow night."

Morrigan: "You should try growing up."

Me: "I got the body of an eighteen year old but the mind of a six year old. Ha-ha."

Strider: "I'm pretty sure Dante will join you, but Laura will be pissed." And I laugh at his response.

Felicia: "So...uh Riley." She says and I look at her. "How were you and Phoenix last night?"

Me: "We had fun. We talked and got to know each other better. And after all of us left, I felt like I have a deep connection with her." I say while a small smile.

Morrigan: "Looks like someone's in love." She says while winking at me,

Me: "*COUGH*,*COUGH*!" I end up choking while I take a drink of my water. "What! N-no it's not like that." I say as my face turns a light shade of red.

Felicia: "I knew you liked her! That's so cute." She says while clapping her paws together.

Strider: "C'mon you two. Quit trolling the poor kid." He says before taking a bite of his lunch.

Felicia: "Aww c'mon, tell us how you feel about her?" She says while giving me the ' :3 ' face.

Me: "I-I...uh..."

Strider: "Don't mind her Riley. She was like that when Dante first showed his love for Laura." And Felicia gives him another pouty face. And we laugh at her reaction.

[*AFTER SCHOOL AT THE MALL*]

*Dante, Strider, Laura, Felicia, Morrigan, Chris, Phoenix and I are looking at costumes. Phoenix & I are in one isle and I find a baggy red & black long sleeve shirt. I pick it up and Phoenix asks,

Phoenix: "Who are you dressing up as?"

Me: "Hmm...If I can find a fedora and some claws I can be Freddy Krueger." I say after I put on the sweater.

Phoenix: "That would look cool. Hey, what did think about this?" she asks,

*I turn around and see her holding a sexy female police uniform. And my face turns red.

Phoenix: "You think I should try this one on?" She asks

Me: "Uh, sure." *In my head* ("OH HELL YEAH YOU SHOULD!")

Phoenix: "Alright c'mon." She says as she takes me to the change rooms.

*Now with Dante & Laura. Dante's in one of the one of the change rooms and Laura standing other side in her outfit. She's kinda of a Punk/Rocker get-up. She's wearing an unzipped leather coat with a white & black stripped tank-top underneath. And she has a pair of aviator shades resting on her head (Like when their lifted up) and leather pants and boots.

Laura: "C'mon Dante. I wanna see it on you."

Dante: "Ok, ok, but I don't like the ears." He replies from the change room.

*And then Phoenix and I walk up and see Laura in her costume.

Phoenix: "Wow. You look~" She tries to say,

Me: "Hot." I finish and Phoenix gives me a glaring look and I shrug off her look.

Laura: "Hehe thanks. What are you two going as?"

Phoenix: "Let us get changed and we'll show you. Come on Riley." She says while tugging on my arm.

Me: "Alright, alright." And before we go in, Dante steps out in his Werewolf costume. He's shirtless (fan girl enjoy this picture) with black jeans, pair of wolf ears, a belt with a tail on it, gloves with short brown fur & claws.

Me: "That's awesome dude but, a bit to revealing for my tastes." I tell him and Laura's & Phoenix's faces slightly turn red.

Girls: "Wow~."

Dante: "I like it." He says while adjusting his belt.

Me: "Whatever put on a shirt at least man." And he grunts and puts on his black muscle shirt.

Dante: "Better?" And I nod my head and I walk in and get changed into my costume.

Me: "C'mon Phoenix I wanna see you in that cop outfit." I say as I shut the door.

Laura & Dante: "Cop outfit?"

Phoenix: "I wanna try something new this year. My zombie girl outfit wasn't so good last year so I'm trying to get a better one this year. Now if you mind, I'm going to get changed." She says before stepping into the other change room. And two minutes pass by,

Strider: "Hey guys look." And Dante & Laura turn and see Strider and Felicia dressed up as 'Altair from Assassin's Creed and Pocahontas'.

Dante: "Dude! That's the most badass outfit I ever seen."

Strider: "Thanks man." He says while pulling back the hood.

Laura: "Aww Felicia you look so adorable."

Felicia: "Thanks. So do you." And Laura gives her a smile.

Laura: "Wow Strider did you make that?"

Strider: "No I ordered it of last week. Cost me sixty bucks."

Phoenix: "We're done." They turn around and see Phoenix wearing blue police cap and a blue button-up shirt with badges on it and a police star badge. And a skirt that goes half way up her thighs and a gun holster on her right leg and handcuff on the belt.

Me: "How do they look?" I say while giving them an evil looking smile and my hair covering my left eye. And I'm in my black & red stripped sweater and I'm lifting my fedora out of my eyes with my claws on my right hand. And I have a small splash of fake blood on my face and my left hand.

Dante & Strider: "..." And their faces turn red as the stare at Phoenix.

Felicia: "Wow. And I thought our costumes were good. Phoenix you look so sexy in that. And Riley you look terrifying."

Me: "Well, I try my best." I say while using my evil 'Lelouch Vi Britannia – Johnny Yong Bosch' tone of voice. (Yes I can do his voice but it's somewhat passable XD)

Phoenix: "C'mon boys quit staring or I'll place you under arrest." She says with a sexy tone in her voice.

Dante: "Please do!"

Strider: "Yeah what he said."

*SMACK* And Laura hits both of them on the back of the heads and don't of them drop to their knees holding the back of their heads and Phoenix, Felicia and I get a good laugh out of that. And we go and purchase our costumes and we anxious for tomorrow at school.

*Hey everyone Riley here and the crew and I went shopping for outfits and we'll see who else dressed up for Halloween at school. So until then, see you around.


	12. Dressed up for Halloween and a Moment

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter a few of us went costume shopping for Halloween and the schools allowing us to wear our costumes. And let's see how this day of school will go.

*As I'm opening my locker in my Freddy Krueger outfit, tapping my claws against my locker door, and I notice a few students keep looking at me and I hear a few kids from grade 9 dressed up as a grim reaper, a witch and a zombie talking about my get-up. So I decide to turn and give them a really un-friendly look. And I notice that they have a look of fear in their eyes and they quickly walk away.

Me: "Guess the costume works." I say while scratching my neck with my claws. Then I hear,

Male voice: "Hey Riley, nice costume."

*I turn and see Chris & Morrigan walking towards me. Chris is wearing 'Leon's RPD outfit from Resident Evil 2' and I find my face turning red at Morrigan's 'Nurse Outfit' especially at the skirt that reveal about ¾ of her legs.

Morrigan: "Like what you see you?" She says with a sexy tone in her voice and while leaning forward a bit exposing her cleavage. (Perv moment. LOL)

Me: "Could, y-you please stand up straight." I tell her while looking away trying to hide my red face.

Chris: "Ha-ha you're not the first to give her that look man. But I did wish it wasn't to revealing."

Morrigan: "Aww, but its fun seeing boys getting yelled at or hit by their girlfriends." She says while giggling.

Chris: "Women." He tells me and I reply with,

Me: "I hear you man." Then I feel something poking me in the back and then I hear a familiar voice say,

Female voice: "Alright Krueger put them up." And I reply with,

Me: "Sorry but I don't usually take orders from the law." I say while getting a look at Phoenix in uniform.

Phoenix: "Maybe after some 'intense interrogation' you will." She says while tapping her nightstick against her thigh.

Me: "Now you're speaking my language." And the two of us giggle at our conversation.

Chris: "I think they're in 'L-O-V-E'." He whispers to Morrigan.

Morrigan: "I already knew that." Then we hear,

Zero: "Nice get-ups you guys." And we turn and see Zero & Hsein-ko. Zero dressed up like 'Mega man X' (TROLL FACE) and Hsein-ko dressed up like a vampire.

Morrigan: "Awesome outfit Hsein-ko."

Hsein-ko: "Thanks."

Chris: "Same to you Z."

Zero: "I don't mind it."

*Then we hear the bell go off and we go to our classes. I find a seat at the back of science and the class starts showing up and Joni in a witch outfit complete with a broom. And she takes a seat beside me and says,

Joni: "Nice outfit."

Me: "Thanks. You too, that get-up really suits you."

Joni: "Really? I got it last minute at the mall."

Me: "Same with mine." And then Dante and Strider walk in and all the girls' just gock at Dante's so called werewolf 'costume'. And the class takes their seats and Dante says,

Dante: "Man this costume is a real head turner." He says while adjusting his 'wolf ears'.

Strider: "Only because a lot of the girls in this school have major crushes on you."

Me: "Dante your outfit going to make someone walk into a wall or something worse."

Dante: "It's not my fault that I'm sexy." He says while stretching.

Strider & me: "Oh please." We say shaking our heads.

Mr. M: "Alright class." He says getting to the front of the class. "Today we're going to dissect frogs."

Most of the Girls: "Eww~."

Everyone else: "Alright!"

Mr. M: "Everyone pair up and one other thing, Freddy Krueger."

Me: "Hmm?" I respond while scratching my chin with my claws.

Mr. M: "Try not to get too carried away." He tells me and by the joking tone in his voice and reply with,

Me: "I'll try but no promises." And he lets out a chuckle. And we begin with our frog studies.

*Fifty minutes later the bell rings and we gather our books and we go to our classes. Then I hear,

Joni: "Hey Riley."

Me: "Hm. Oh what's up Joni?"

Joni: "What are your guys plan for tonight? Any parties or hanging with friends."

Me: "No but I think Dante said something about a Halloween party at some guys named 'Wolverine's' place."

Joni: "You going?"

Me: "Maybe."

Joni: "And by the way I heard that You, Strider and Dante got second in battle of the bands tournament at the mall."

Me: "Yeah but I'm still pissed that we didn't get first. But it was fun."

Joni: "Cool. I guess I better hurry to class. See you around."

Me: "Yeah, See ya around." And we go our separate ways and then I hear,

Female voice: "I thought I said you're under arrest?"

Me: "And I thought I said I don't follow the law." I reply while looking at Phoenix and we laugh.

Phoenix: "Are you going to Wolverine's party tonight?"

Me: "Yeah. It's going to be a blast, I hope."

*And we walk around for about twenty minutes and then we go to the library for the rest of our spare and find a table to sit at.

Phoenix: "Hey, do you want me to teach you how to do detailing?" She says while pulling out her sketch book from her bag.

Me: "Sure thing officer." And she giggles at my remark. And she hands me some spare paper and a pencil. And after seven minutes she draws a picture of a wolf on a hill in the moonlight.

Phoenix: "What do you think?"

Me: "That's amazing!" And she begins to blush. "Its way better than mine." I say while showing her my drawing of a guy holding a sword in his left hand and a sub-machine gun in his right. (It's about 15-85) [15 being good and 85 being bad]

Phoenix: "That's great."

Me: "Be honest with me, I have the drawing skills of a six year old. And Art isn't my strong suit. I don't even know why I try." I say while placing my head on the table.

Phoenix: "Hey c'mon lighten up." She says while placing her hand on my shoulder.

Me: "I know that I could do better but I don~" I say while lift my head and looking at Phoenix and when I do our faces end up about two inches apart, and we blush like crazy.

*We just stare into each other's eyes blushing like crazy and I thought to myself,

Me: (*thinking "Thank god that we're in one of the back corners.")

Phoenix: "Uh...Riley..." she tries to say,

Me: "Yeah..." I reply as my voice trails off.

*And neither of us say a word, we just keep staring into each other's eyes. And we slowly move closer together until our faces are centimetres' apart.

Me: "...*gulp*..." I feel my heart beating so fast and hard that I bet everyone in the library can hear.

Phoenix: "...uh..." Is the only sound she made and her face turns into a deeper shade of red.

*Our lips are so close that we can feel each other's breathe. But then we hear,

[*RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!*]

*And both of us pull our heads back and sit straight up and we see the rest of the students in the library walk towards the doors to go to their next class. And both of our faces are bright red.

Phoenix: "Uh? I guess...I should get going..."

Me: "Yeah...me too..."

*And so both of us walk out of the library side by side. (Really awkward) And then before she turns right she says,

Phoenix: "Well, see you at the party Riley."

Me: "Yeah you too."

*And we go our different ways and when I turn around the corner, I peek and see that when she also turns around the corner and then I punch the wall and say to myself,

Me: "Dammit!"

*Well that's the end of this chapter, and Phoenix and I we're about to have a moment but the GOD DAMN bell screwed us over! (AAAGGHH!) Well, this chapter's done and in the next one we'll see how the Halloween party goes at Wolverine's. See you then.


	13. My feeling for Her and the Party

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter everyone showed up at school in their Halloween costumes and some of them were really good. And later on in the morning Phoenix was teaching me how to draw better and we both ended up having a moment but, the bell interrupted us. (PS: My story has more than 25 reviewers. My first story only had 25 reviews. I wished my other two stories were reviewed this constantly) anyway with the story everyone going to a party and let's see how it goes:

[*RRRRRIIINNNNGGG!]

*The 3:30 bell goes off and student dressed up fill the halls and everyone runs to their lockers or just leaves the school. I'm walking down the hallway with my backpack over my left shoulder; I'm acting somewhat zoned out. I keep on going back to this morning in the library. And I'm not paying attention to where I'm going and I end up bumping into Felicia,

Me: "Oh, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

Felicia: "It's ok. Oh Hi Riley, or Freddy. Haha, are you going to Wolverine's party?"

Me: "Why yes I am Pocahontas. But I don't know where he lives."

Felicia: "That's ok; Dante or the 'Werewolf' said he can give you a ride there."

Me: "Alright that's cool. Are you going?"

Felicia: "Yup. Morrigan, Laura, Phoenix and I are going. Laura's driving us." And when she says Phoenix's name I find myself blushing.

Felicia: "What's wrong? Do you have a fever?"

Me: "N-no. It's just that..." And she looks at me a bit weird and I tell her,

Me: "Ok promise me that you won't tell anyone." And she nods and I continue, "Well this morning Phoenix was teaching how to draw better and then...we almost kissed." I tell her while blushing bright red.

Felicia: "What? Oh My God! That's so Romant~" She tries to say but I end up covering her mouth.

Me: "Please. Don't yell that so loud." I beg her.

Felicia: *Muffled "Sorry." I remove my hands from her mouth. "So you do like her."

Me: "Well, Yeah." I say while blushing.

Felicia: "I knew it. Are you going to tell her how you feel?" She asks sounding really hyper and into my feeling for Phoenix.

Me: "Yes. I'm going to tell her at the party tonight."

Felicia: "That's awesome Riley! Just letting you know that I'm right behind you for support." She says right before giving me a hug.

Me: "Thank you Felicia." I say while returning her hug. And the two of us go walk to the back exit of the school and we see Dante, Strider, Chris, Laura and Morrigan standing about forty feet away.

Dante: "Hey guys." He yells while the three of them wave us over.

Felicia: "Are you going to tell them?" she whispers to me,

Me: "Maybe. But promise me that you won't say a word to them about it." I simply reply and she nods her head. And once we get up to the others Dante begin to say,

Dante: "Man this party is going to be fucking awesome!"

Strider: "I agree."

Laura: "Well first let's go get a bite first and then we'll go to Logan's later."

Everyone: "Sure." And as soon as we try to leave we hear,

Female voice: "Hey wait up." We turn and see Phoenix walking towards us and of course my face turns red.

Morrigan: "Hey Jean."

Dante: "What up Phoenix?"

Strider: "Hey Phoenix." And she waves at us and then she sees me. And her face turns a light shade of red.

Phoenix: "W-well. Ready?"

Dante: "Yup. Let's roll." And we go out to get a bite to eat.

[FOUR HOURS LATER]

*After we eat diner we decide to hangout at the mall for a while, then all of us are driving up to Logan's house just on the outskirts of the city. And we stand at the front door and Dante knocks.

Dante: "Logan! C'mon open the door!" He yells.

Laura: "C'mon hurry up. It's chilly out here."

Logan: "Alright, Alright." He says while opening the door and we see him wearing his old classic X-men costume.

Logan: "Hey, Come on in."

X-23: "Finally." She says while running inside.

Logan: "Sup, Redfield."

Chris: "Hey man."

Dante: "Logan do you have any booze?"

Logan: "Yeah in the kitchen. Help ourselves." And Dante, Chris & Morrigan walk passed him and go straight for the kitchen.

Felicia: "Those three never change."

Strider: "Hope they don't go too over board like the last party."

Laura: "Yeah same here. Well, let's have fun while we're here." And the rest of us go in and I can tell this will be a night any of us won't forget.

*Hey everyone Riley here and this chapter I told Felicia about my feeling towards Phoenix and I hope that she won't tell anybody. But with Alcohol in the vicinity, I bet that won't last too long. So in the next chapter we'll see how the party goes, See you then!


	14. Having fun and our First Kiss

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter we arrived at Wolverine's house for a party he's holding. And everyone will have a good time until, we discover the effects of alcohol. XD.

*It's been about almost two hours since we arrived at Wolverine's for his Halloween party on this Friday night. I look at my watch and it says, '10:28pm' and there are about fifty people hanging inside the house or out in the backyard. And the sounds of club/dance music flowing through out the house. I've had about one and a half bottle of beers and about two cans of soda. (Not a heavy drinker XD) I'm standing with a half empty bottle of beer in hand and I'm chilling with two random people: a boy in a ghost costume and a girl in ninja uniform.

Girl: "So you moved to our lovely city about a month ago?" She asks me,

Me: "Yeah. All the way from Saskatchewan Canada."

Boy: "That's quite a ways away from here. You like it here?" he asks,

Me: "Yeah. Love it here." I reply.

Boy: "That's cool." Then I hear,

Female voice: "Hey, There you are~" And she sounds like she had a few to drink. I turn and see Phoenix with a bottle of wine that has about ¼ of wine left.

Me: "Phoenix?"

Phoenix: "There's my little snuggle bunny." She says while wrapping her arms around me and rubbing her head against my upper back.

Me: "Snuggle what?" I say as my face turns red.

Girl: "Who is that?"

Boy: "His girlfriend I'm guessing."

Me: "W-what? No, we're just really good friends." I reply as my faces gets redder.

Phoenix: "Riley. Let's go have some *hic* some fun." She says while tugging on my arm.

Me: "Uh. Well it was nice meeting you two but I got to go." I tell them as Phoenix and I walk off arm in arm.

Girl: "Yeah. Haha have fun."

Boy: "You got my condolences man."

*And now with Strider, Dante & Chris who are starting to do some shots in the kitchen. And then Dante see me & Phoenix.

Dante: "Hey guys. Look." He while pointing. They turn and see Phoenix dragging me by my arm going to the backyard.

Chris: "Looks like someone going to score tonight."

Strider: "I heard from Felicia that when Phoenix drinks she a completely different person. I hope that she doesn't do anything crazy to the poor kid."

Dante: "I'm betting that he will reach third base or he'll probably make a home-run if he's lucky." And the three of them continue with their shots.

*Now with the girls who are dancing to 'Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO' in living room.

Felicia: "Man this parties is awesome. Excuse me for a sec." She says before finishing her second mixed drink.

Morrigan: "C'mon Laura, shake what your momma gave ya." She tells Laura.

Laura: "Sorry but I don't have the same 'wiggle' factor as you Morrigan."

Morrigan: "C'mon it's not that hard, look." And she begins to shake her hips and body to the music. And few boys whistle at her dance moves and then they hear,

Chris: "Looks like you're having fun." And the girls turn around and see Chris, Dante & Strider who start dancing with them.

Felicia: "Hey guys. C'mon on Strider let's dance." She says while pulling down the hood of his costume and begins doing the same moves as Morrigan against his waist-line.

Strider: "Uh...Felicia..." He says while his face turns neon red.

Felicia: "C'mon let's dance honey." She says as she continues to 'dance' with him.

Strider: "How many did she have?"

Morrigan: "About one bottle and two shots. She's a real lightweight when it comes to alcohol." She tells him before giggling.

Dante: "Looks like Riley won't be the only one getting lucky tonight either Strider." And Strider gives Dante a look that says, 'Shut up'.

Laura: "What are you talking about?" She ask before taking a drink of her cup of mixed alcohol.

Chris: "We just saw Phoenix taking Riley to the backyard. And she looks really happy that they'll be alone."

Felicia: "Aww that's so cute. Hey that reminds me."

Stride: "Of what?"

Felicia: "Well Riley told me something this afternoon at school today. And he said~" And she begin to tell them about our conversation at school today.

*Now with Phoenix and me, we're hanging out on the balcony. And I look up and see a few others sitting around the fire pit in the backyard.

Phoenix: "It's nice out tonight. Isn't it?" She asks as she rests her head on my shoulder.

Me: "Uh, Yeah it is." I reply while removing my fedora hat and claws.

Me: "Hey Phoenix how much have you had to drink?" I ask her.

Phoenix: "Well Felicia had about half of that bottle early and I had the rest. On a scale of one to ten, I'm about a three or four." She says while moving the hair out of her face and I find myself blushing at her beautiful face.

Me: "Oh, ok. So you were acting so we can have some alone time?" I ask with a smile.

Phoenix: "Yup." She says while looking at the sky and then,

Phoenix: "Riley?" she suddenly asks,

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoenix: "Do you...uh...like me?"

Me: "Yes. You're a really great friend Phoenix."

Phoenix: "No. I mean more than just a friend?" She says while looking me in the eyes.

*I became speechless at her question. I just found myself staring into her beautiful green eyes. And my brown eyes felt like they never wanted to leave that sight of her beautiful face.

Me: "Phoenix...I..." I begin to say as I run my fingers through her soft, long, orange hair. And she just looks at me.

Me: (*thinking "Come on you coward. Tell her!") I yell and slap myself mentally.

Me: "I...I...Oh the hell with it." I say,

Phoenix: "Huh?"

*I place my hands on her shoulders and I pull her towards me and I give her a kiss.

Phoenix: "Hm! Mmm..." She moans sounding surprised at first but then I feel her relax in my arms. And I feel her arms wrap around my shoulders and I wrap my arms around her waist. And we stand there with the moonlight shining down on us in the moment of our first kiss.

*Hey everyone Riley here and I finally had the guts to show Phoenix how I feel about her. And everyone else is having fun dancing and what not. And in the next chapter we'll see how everyone else will react to Phoenix and mine first kiss. See you then everyone!


	15. Love gets Interrupted

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter everyone is having a blast at Wolverine's party. And Phoenix wanted to talk with my in private and during our chat; I finally gathered all the guts to finally kiss her. And let's what will happen next.

*As Phoenix and I are standing on the balcony still locked in your first kiss. I just running my left hand through her hair and I placed my right hand under her chin. And her arms around wrapped around shoulders and my neck. And then I feel her leaning forwards abit and it catches me by surprise and I end up backing up into the slide door on the patio of the house and I grunt on the point of impact. And Phoenix pulls back from our lip lock,

Phoenix: "Oh, are you ok?" She asks worried if I hit my head or something.

Me: "Yeah. I'm in heaven." I reply and she smiles and we continue kissing.

[*BACK INSIDE*]

Laura: "So he really likes her?"

Felicia: "Yup. That's why he acts so sweet to her. *hiccup* Like remember about a week ago when all of were hanging out and Phoenix was stuff up *hiccup* from her cold. He was always at her side trying to make her feel better."

Chris: "Yeah I can see it now. I thought he was just trying to be a real nice guy."

Dante: "See Strider. I always knew he was a player!"

Strider: "Maybe but he's still just being a great friend to her."

*As all of them keep dancing and talking about us in the living room and all of them keep glancing at the balcony door. And Morrigan says,

Morrigan: "Well, I'm really curious now."

Dante: "I'm with you there sister." He says before finishing his beer.

Chris: "Same." He adds while doing the same as Dante.

Laura: "Maybe a bit."

Felicia: "Let's go see how *hiccup* their doing?" She suggests and they look at her.

Strider: "Even though you're drunk, I don't think they would like if we peek at them." He tells her.

Felicia: "Aww, c'mon. Just a peek." She says while giving Strider her 'sad puss & boots face' and his face lights up bright red.

Morrigan: "Let's just go check up on them at least. Ok?" And everyone nods and they walk to the patio door.

*Back outside with Phoenix and I we're still kissing each other I move my hands and I begin to rub her sides and hips. And she begins to moan and squirm as I do this.

Phoenix: "Uh...uh...Riley..."

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoenix: "What if someone see's us doing this?" She asks sounding embarrassed.

Me: "Would you like to go in and find a room?" I ask,

Phoenix: "Yeah, we could try tha~" she begins to say as someone open the door and the two of us fall back. I hit the ground and Phoenix falls right on top of me and I instinctively wrap my arms around her to make sure she doesn't hit the floor.

Phoenix: "AH!"

Me: "*Grunt*...You ok?" I ask while whispering as we lay on the floor.

Phoenix: "Yeah, I'm fine." She whispers back to me.

Voice: "Oh shit. Are you two ok?"

*We look up and the voice and both of our faces turn bright red at who's asking. We see Dante, Strider, Chris, Morrigan, Felicia and Laura looking at us shocked. (Except Morrigan, she just smiles)

Me: "Guys! I-It's..." I reply shocked as much as they are.

Phoenix: "T-this isn't what it looks like!" She says sounding extremely flustered.

Dante: "Way to go Riley!" He yells while lifting his drink.

Chris: "Strider you owe my five bucks." He says while punching Strider in the arm.

Strider: "I don't know why I bet on that." He replies while digging out his wallet.

Felicia: "Aww. That's so cute." She says while clapping her hands together.

Morrigan: "That's my girl Phoenix."

Laura: "This is going on Facebook for sure." She says while taking a photo with her phone.

Phoenix: "Guys please. This isn't what it looks like." She says sounding embarrassed and she gets off of me and walks off into the living room.

Me: "Phoenix!" I try to call her but she already disappears into the barrage of people dancing.

Me: "Thanks guys." I said with the most sarcastic voice.

Felicia: "...Sorry."

Chris: "Yeah, Sorry."

Dante: "Dude you were getting it on with her." He asks while offering me a hand.

Me: "I was, until you assholes ruined it." I reply as Dante helps me to my feet.

Laura: "We're so sorry. C'mon Morrigan, Let's go find her."

Morrigan: "Alright." And the two of them follow Phoenix.

Strider: "Dude sorry about that."

Me: "It's alright, I won't need anything back like when you guys we're stalking us on our date."

Felicia: "So I'm guessing you told her?"

Me: "No. I showed her how I felt about her."

Felicia: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Well before you guys interrupted us, I gave her a kiss and we held each other for a while."

Felicia: "Aww, that's so cute. I'm so happy for you."

Chris: "Good job man."

Strider: "Way to go man. How did she react?"

Me: "Judging by the way she moaned when our tongues met, and how she squirmed when I rubbed her hips, I'm saying she took it well."

Dante: "Aw shit. And we interrupted that. I'm so sorry dude."

Me: "It's ok." I look up in the direction that Phoenix ran off to and Dante suggests,

Chris: "Wanna follow them?"

Dante: "Yeah let's go find her?"

Me: "Alright." And the five of us go looking for Morrigan, Laura and Phoenix.

*Hey everyone Riley here and in this chapter Phoenix and I we were having a really great moment together until we got interrupted by our friends. (Again) So in the next chapter we'll see how the rest of the night goes. See you then.


	16. Aftermath & Expressing our Love

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter Phoenix and me were sort of making out and then we got interrupted by our friends and Phoenix got really embarrassed and run off. And Morrigan & Laura are following her and the rest of us decided to follow too.

*Phoenix walks through the crowd of people dancing and makes it to the front door. She steps outside and paces back and forth nervously,

Phoenix: "Oh my god! This is so embarrassing! I can't believe they say us like that!" Then she hears,

Voice: "What's wrong Jean?" She turns to the voice and sees Logan cleaning some puke off of his mustang convertible.

Phoenix: "Oh, Hi Logan." She says while walking to him.

Logan: "Why do look so nervous? Something happen?" he asks while dropping the cleaning rag in a bucket of water,

Phoenix: "Well you see, me and this boy that I really like we're making out and~"

Logan: "We're you two in one of the rooms?"

Phoenix: "No, we were on the deck. And when we were making out, our friends accidently opened the back door and we fell on the floor and I landed on top of him in an embarrassing position."

Logan: "That does pretty sound embarrassing." And Phoenix nods her head,

Phoenix: "Yes. So I ran out here for fresh air and clear my head."

Logan: "You know that they will follow you right."

Phoenix: "I know. But I just really needed to clear my head for a bit." Then they hear,

Laura: "There you are Phoenix." They turn and see Laura and Morrigan walking towards them,

Morrigan: "Why'd you run out here?"

Phoenix: "Well you see~"

Logan: "She said she needed some air."

Laura: "Phoenix, c'mon I was kidding about the facebook photo."

Logan: "That's not nice Laura." And Laura replies,

Laura: "I know. C'mon Phoenix let's go back in."

Phoenix: "Fine." And the three of them begin to walk back to the house but they see the rest of us are just walking out the front door. And when Phoenix and I make eye contact we both blush.

Logan: "Is he the lucky man?" He whisper to Phoenix and she nods her head.

Phoenix: "Hi guys..." She says quietly but loud enough that all of us hear her.

Felicia: "We're sorry about earlier Phoenix."

Dante & Strider: "Yeah, sorry."

Phoenix: "It's ok guys." And she looks at me and walk up to me. And she hugs me and of course me face turns red.

Me: "P-Phoenix?"

Phoenix: "No point hiding it any more, now that they know." And she looks me in the eyes and then kisses me. And my face turns even redder.

Girls: "Aww~"

Boys: "*whistling*"

*Then I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes and she stand on her tippy toes and that make our faces on an even level. And after our second kiss of the night we start hanging out and continue having a good time. Then I look at my watch and it says, '1:56 am' and we tell Logan that the party was awesome and all of us decide to spend the night at Dante's,

Dante: "Here let me call my brother." He says while pulling out his phone.

Laura: "Will he mind."

Dante: "I hope not, Oh hey bro. Can I ask you something? Can you come pick me and seven of my friends up? Pleeease? Ok thanks."

Strider: "We're going to your place for the rest of the night?"

Dante: "Yup. My house has more than enough room for eight people in the basement."

Felicia: "Good, I could use a cat nap." She says while stretching,

Chris: "I wouldn't mind some shut eye either." He says while rubbing his eyes.

Dante: "Ok but one thing, I know that two of you or maybe all of you will probably be making out. But absolutely no sex. I don't want hear, see or clean up after you guys." And all of our faces turn red.

*We wait about ten minutes then Vergil shows up in a truck and says,

Vergil: "I don't think that there is enough room for all of you."

Dante: "I know the girls will sit up front and we'll sit of lay in the back outside, so the police won't pull us over."

Chris: "Not the greatest plan but it will work." *And the guys climb in the back and lay down in the cold fall night,

Me: "Brilliant plan dumbass." I say while shivering a bit

Strider: "I think Riley's gentlemen attitude is rubbing off on you Dante."

Dante: "Maybe." Then we hear,

Vergil: "Ready?"

Dante: "Yup." And with that we take off the Dante's. After a really cold ten minute drive we arrive at Dante's. We walk in at go down to the basement. We set up two mattresses and there are two couches. Dante and I called the couches so Strider & Chris get the mattresses.

Strider: "I kinda hungry. Dante what do you have to eat?"

Laura: "I could go for pizza."

Dante I'll right I'll order some."

Felicia: "I'm pretty thirsty. Dante do you have any milk?"

Dante: "Yup, go help yourself."

Felicia: "Strider come with me, please?"

Strider: "*sigh*, fine."

Chris: "I'm pretty thirsty too. You want a drink Morrigan?"

Morrigan: "Yes, but I can get my own." And everyone expect Phoenix and me go upstairs.

Phoenix: "*yawn* Tonight was fun." She says while getting to her feet and starts undoing the buttons on her police shirt.

Me: "Yeah it was. Damn this sweater is hot." I say while staying on the couch and pulling the sweater over my head and trying to get my arms out.

Phoenix: "I bet it was."

Me: "So Phoenix I was...w-wondering?" I say shock at what I saw after I removed my sweater.

*Phoenix is standing in front of me placing her costume on the floor in her bra & panties and she looks at me confused and says,

Phoenix: "What?" with an innocent tone of voice.

Me: "I...I..." I reply sound flustered,

Phoenix: "What's wrong?" She says while sitting beside me. And my face gets redder and redder.

Me: "...Uh..."

[NOTE: The rest of the chapter is 'Rated M'. YOU! HAVE! BEEN! WARNED! XD]

Phoenix: "Are you embarrassed because what I'm wearing?"

Me: "Uhh...well..."

Phoenix: "It's okay." She says before hugging me. I'm just sitting there in my jeans and t-shirt that I wore under my sweater.

Me: "Phoenix." I say and we look into each other's eyes and we kiss again for a bit and then she pins me down on the couch. And I'm abit surprised at her action,

Me: (*Thinking* "She got a bit of a wild side.")

*Then she pulls one of the blankets next to us over our bodies. And now my hands explore her soft, delicate curves.

Phoenix: "Uh...Riley..."

Me: "You ok with me doing this?" I ask

Phoenix: "Well you are my boyfriend now, so yes. I'm ok." She says with a smile and I smile back and now my hands begin to rub her round behind and I start kissing her on the collarbone and neck area.

Phoenix: "*moaning sounds* R-Riley..."

*And I move my hands up to the strap holding her bra on. And I slowly begin to undo the clips. I once I undo the clips, I remove her bra and place it on the ground. She sits up with her arms crossed over her chest. And she's blushing quite a bit.

Me: "Are you sure you wanna continue?" I ask

Phoenix: "Yes."

*And she removes her arms and I blush quite abit at the sight of her breasts. I sit up and I lightly rub/squeeze her right boob and she moans as I do so. And I start to lick, then suck on her left nipple and she moans louder.

Phoenix: "Uh, Uh, Riley." She moans as she wraps her arms around my shoulders. I pin her to the couch so I'm on top and I keep licking/sucking on her boob for about two minutes. Then I stop and look up at her face and notice she's panting really hard.

Me: "You ok so far?" I ask

Phoenix: "Yes I'm fine. But, now it's my turn." And she pins me to the couch again and she start to undo my belt and my face turn bright red.

Me: "Phoenix?"

Phoenix: "Well you played with me, so now I play with you." And she slowly removes my jeans and places them with the rest of our clothes and she climbs on top of me.

Me: "Uh, Phoenix, are you sure~"

Phoenix: "Yes. I'm ready for this."

*She says with a smile and I smile back, and then she takes off her underwear and I do the same and we place them with the rest of our clothes. I place my hands on her hips and she places her hand on my chest. And we both take a deep breath and then she presses her hips down onto mine and we both moan at the feeling of pain and pleasure flowing through our body. And then she collapses on top of me and we wrap our arms around each other. We look into each other eyes and kiss again, then we begin to break one of the important rules Dante told us.

*Hey everyone Riley here and...yeah this chapter is pretty self explanatory. (Kinda of a Perv moment XD) Haha, so yeah. Phoenix and I expressed our deep love for each other and took it to the next step. And as some people would say, 'I made a homerun.' (Lol) And in the next chapter we'll see how the morning goes, see you around everyone.


	17. Next Morning & a Plan

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter Phoenix and I showed our true feeling to each other and when we went to Dante's house. All of us hung out in the basement, then everyone went up stairs and then Phoenix and I 'really' showed our love towardss each other and everyone else didn't know or do they? So let's see how the next day goes:

*I sit up and stretch my arms and I look to my side and see Phoenix sleeping peacefully beside me and I think,

Me: "*Thinking ("She looks so peaceful now compared to last night.")

*And I brush the hair out of her face and kiss her on the cheek. I get up and stretch for abit and then put my pants and t-shirt back on and then go up the basement stairs. I open the door and I nearly get blinded by the light so I shield my eyes then I hear,

Voice: "Hey man."

*I move my hand out of my eyes and see Dante, Strider & Laura making breakfast. And Chris & Morrigan are sitting at the table making themselves cups of coffee.

Chris: "Morning man."

Me: "*yawn*, Morning."

Dante: "Yeah man breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Me: "Cool. Hey Dante, where's the bathroom?"

Dante: "Down the hall, second door to the right."

Me: "Thanks."

Morrigan: "Riley, one thing."

Me: "What?"

Morrigan: "Felicia's been puking in there for quite some time. So could you check up on her?" She asks before taking a drink of her coffee.

Me: "Sure." And I walk down the hall and knock on the door and hear,

Vergil: "Come in."

*I kinda have a confused look on my face hearing Vergil instead of Felicia, so I open the door and see that Felicia has her face in the toilet and Vergil's sitting on a stool wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. And he's holding Felicia's hair to make sure that no puke gets in it.

Vergil: "Hello." He says casually.

Me: "Hey. How is she?" I ask,

Vergil: "She's just getting rid of the rest of the alcohol in her system." He says while lightly patting her on the back.

Felicia: "I'm never drinking that much again." She says with her face still in the toilet.

Me: "Well that is the first step to recovery."

Vergil: "Yes it is." Then we hear,

*Knock* *Knock*

Vergil: "Dante get the door." He yells,

Dante: "You get it, I'm busy asshole!" He yells from the kitchen then we hear,

*SMACK*

Dante: "Ow, what did you do that for Laura?"

Laura: "I've been telling you to act nicer to your brother."

Vergil: "Haha, Can you watch her?" he asks me,

Me: "Sure." And I hold Felicia's hair and Vergil walks off to the front door.

Felicia: "Ugghh..." She moans as she lifts her head and I wipe her mouth with some tissue.

Me: "How are you feeling?"

Felicia: "I'm fine. Can I tell you something?" She says before taking a drink of water.

Me: "Sure."

Felicia: "Last night, I walk into the kitchen to get a glass of milk and...I heard you and Phoenix." She says while her cheeks turn red.

Me: "Uh..." Was the only sound I made in embarrassment.

Felicia: "I'm sorry it was by accident. I didn't tell anyone else. And I was the only one who heard." She tells me.

*And my face turns red and I don't make eye contact with her. And she places her right paw on my shoulder and I look up at her.

Felicia: "I swear on my life that I won't tell a soul this time. Hm!" And she covers her mouth.

Me: "This time?" I ask sounding confused.

Felicia: "Well last night I supposedly told everyone here about your feeling for Phoenix."

Me: "It's ok Felicia. Everyone ended up knowing about us anyway." I say with a smile and she smiles back. And I help her to her feet and we go and join everyone else.

*Once we get back to the living room we see and unexpected face here.

Joni: "Oh, hello."

Me: "Hey Joni. Why are you here?"

Joni: "Morrigan texted me, and I decided to come hangout." She tells us.

Dante: "Well come on in. We have some fresh left over's from our breakfast."

Joni: "It's okay, I just finished my breakfast."

Laura: "How are you Joni?"

Joni: "I'm fine. That party was fun last night."

Everyone: "Yeah."

*Then Phoenix comes up out of the basement wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt that Dante let her borrow because her costume was to revealing.

Joni: "Morning Phoenix."

Phoenix: "Hello. Anything to eat?"

Dante: "Yup, help yourself."

*And Joni takes a seat beside Morrigan and Laura.

Morrigan: "Did you have fun last night?"

Joni: "Yeah, talk with some people, had a few drinks but, I mainly just hung out with people."

*And then all of us start talking about the party and whenever someone tries to bring up the events about Phoenix and I, we both give whoever's talking about us a death glare. And after we eat our breakfast Dante suggest,

Dante: "Hey you wants to go to the mall?"

Girls: "Sure."

Boys: "Why not."

Vergil: "Count me out."

Dante: "C'mon on bro. Quit acting like you're a badass all the time and come hangout with us."

Vergil: "...Fine."

Felicia: "Alright let's go, but first I need to change."

Phoenix: "And need some clothes that will actually fit first."

Chris: "Yeah Dante you think you can give us rides back to our homes for a bit?"

Dante: "Sure why not. And Vergil you think you can also give them some rides back their houses really quick?"

Vergil: "*sigh* Why not." And with that all of us end up get into the twins vehicles and they give each of us rides to our homes from clean clothes.

* Hey everyone Riley here and I hope enjoy this chapter along with the others. And NOTE: I know the last chapter I got a bit to into details but it's my story so I can write what I want, XD. And in the next chapter all of us will be hanging out at the mall for most the day. See you then.


	18. The arcade & It was an Accident

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter Felicia found out about Mine and Phoenix's 'fun time' last night. And she promised me that she won't tell anyone. And now all of us are heading to the mall. Let's see what happens:

*After the Sparda twins gave each of us rides to our homes to get normal clothes and then about half an hour later we arrive at the mall to kill some time.

Dante: "Where do we wanna go first?"

Chris: "How about the arcade?"

Me: "I'm down with that."

Dante: "Same here."

Phoenix: "What are you guys, six." And the three of us look at each other and then we reply,

Trio: "Yes."

Felicia: "Why don't we go to the arcade for a bit then how about we go watch a movie?"

Everyone: "Sure."

*After ten minutes of walking around we make it to the arcade and start looking for games to play.

Dante: "You ready?"

Vergil: "Whatever, just start."

Game: "START!"

*And the two brothers start racing each other on a motorbike racing game. Each of them is on a tilting bike that controls their movements. And the whole time Dante has his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth like as if he's trying to concentrate harder. But Vergil just has his poker face on and he's beating his little brother.

Laura: "C'mon Dante." She cheers on.

Joni: "Come on Vergil. You have a nine second lead on him." She cheers.

Chris: "Dante he's spoon feeding you his dust, c'mon man."

Dante: "Shut up Chris!"

Vergil: "Dante, I thought you had a real motorcycle so tell me why I kicking you ass right now?"

Dante: "Shut up!"

*And the two of them continue racing and when they reach the finish line their final times are: Vergil: 2:36s - Dante: 2:58s

Dante: "Dammit."

Vergil: "I think I found another thing that I can beat you in." He says while showing Dante a cocky grin. And Dante just flips him off.

Joni: "Awesome job. You left him in your dust Vergil."

Vergil: "Thank you." And Joni blushes at his remark. And Vergil notices and he asks,

Vergil: "Why the red face?"

Joni: "O-oh, nothing." She says while looking away from him.

Vergil: "Hmm?" Then they hear,

Laura: "Hey guys, look." She says while pointing at a 'Dance Dance Revolution' machine and they all see Strider and me going head-to-head or foot-to-foot is a better way to say it. (Lol) And we're playing on an advanced difficulty song.

Me: "*Huff* *Huff* that all you got Hiryu! *Huff*" I tell him,

Strider: "*Huff* you've seen nothing yet *Huff*"

*And the two of us keep stepping on the arrows and after and Phoenix and Felicia are cheering both of us on.

Phoenix: "C'mon Riley you got this."

Felicia: "You got him on the ropes, honey." And they're both clapping and cheering us on as the same as the rest of the crowd around us.

Strider: "Try and top this." And he starts doing some break dance moves on the machine and I reply with,

Me: "You're not the only who plays like that." And I start copying him and the next twenty seconds both of us are dancing in tandem. Then the song ends and we both stand up panting and the crowd cheers for us and then our scores show up:

'Strider – 958,264pts'

'Riley – 957,952pts'

Me: "*Huff* Dammit! *Huff*"

Strider: "*Huff* Better luck *Huff* next time man."

Me: "I've heard *Huff* those word way too many times." And then we hear,

Felicia: "Awesome job you guys."

Phoenix: "You two are awesome dancers."

Strider & me: "Thanks."

*And we get off the machine and the next two people go up and the four of us walk around and then we see, Dante playing Vergil in air hockey. Se we walk up with everyone else and we look at the score.

Player 1: 6 points (Dante) – Player 2: 11 points (Vergil)

Dante: "Dammit not again!"

Vergil: "Foolishness Dante. You know that you can't win."

Dante: "Shut up!"

Vergil: "Hmph. I'll be right back." He says while turning his back to his brother.

Dante: "Where do you think you're going?"

Vergil: "I don't want to jinx my skill with your bad luck and kicking your ass makes me thirsty." And Dante ends up with a bunch of angry anime symbols by his head.

Joni: "You think you can get me one too?" She asks while stepping in front of him and he looks at her and she stares at him anxiously waiting for his answer.

Vergil: "...*Sigh* fine, but I'm not buying you a large."

Joni: "Ok." She replies with a smile.

Dante: "Hey asshole I want a rematch!" He yells,

Laura: "Dante, don't act like a child."

Dante: "Vergil, get back here!" he yells again but the two of them keeps walking and Joni stops and stand in front of him again and asks him a question,

Joni: "Um, Vergil?"

Vergil: "Hmm?"

Joni: "I was wondering if~" She tries to say but then they hear,

Dante: "Hey! Asshole!" He yells while running at him and right before he stops them, he trips on one of his shoelaces and fall into his brother's back.

Vergil: "ACK!"

Joni: "Huh?"

*And Vergil falls forward and right on top of Joni and Dante steps back and realizes what he did,

Dante: "Oh Shit. You two ok?"

Vergil: (*Thinking "I'm going to kill that son of a~! Huh?")

*And he slowly opens his eyes and he couldn't believe what he saw. He is on top of Joni and their lips are locked and his face turns red but, not as much as Joni's.

Dante: "Listen bro, I'm sorry but~ Whoa!" He says while noticing what they're doing. And the rest of us walk up and ask Dante,

Felicia: "Dante you're such a sore loser."

Chris: "That was pretty low man."

Dante: "Yeah but I guess now that he's the real winner." He says while pointing at the two and we couldn't believe what they're doing. And the two of them just stared at eachother shocked.

*Hey everyone Riley here and sorry if I haven't updated in some time been busy playing UMVC3 and MW3, so sorry. Well in this chapter Vergil kicked Dante's ass in a lot of games and Dante had enough of it and ended up causing his brother to fall on top of Joni Setsune and they ended up kissing. (Do I sense a spark between this two?) Anyway see you in the next chapter everyone!


	19. Just lighten up Vergil

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter Dante was in the first class seat on the ass-kicking express. But then Dante tripped into Vergil and knocked him on top of Joni Setsune. And those two ending up kissing when they fell. And let's see how this rest of the day goes:

*All of us just stared in shock at Vergil & Joni. And the two of them blush like crazy and Vergil gets off her and says,

Vergil: "U-uh, I'm sorry."

Joni: "..."

Dante: "Way to go Vergil." He says while patting him on the back.

Vergil: "S-shut up!" And he punches him in the stomach and Dante coughs at the point of impact and falls too his knees. And Vergil storms off from the group.

Strider: "Vergil."

Me: "Wait up man." And so Strider and I follow him.

Felicia: "You ok Joni?" She asks while lending Joni, her paw.

Joni: "I'm f-fine." She says while her face is still a shade of red.

Morrigan: "You two look cute together, and I think you might actually like him." She says and Joni's face turn completely red and she says,

Joni: "D-don't say stuff like that Morrigan."

Morrigan: "But what if it's true. I noticed you acting shy around him for the past month."

Joni: "Uh...well..."

Phoenix: "It's ok Joni. Just go tell him your feelings towards him."

Joni: "I don't know. I'll wait a bit."

*And now with Strider and me who are trying to find Vergil. After a minute of looking around we find him at a punching bag game. And he puts in some money and the bag lowers and there a pad that measures the force up to 9999 when the bag hits it.

Me: "Vergil, what are you doing?"

Vergil: "I'm pretending that this bag is my lousy brother's face." And the strider and I end up with anime sweat marks by our heads. And Vergil winds up his fist and punches the bag with all his might and the bag hits the pad and it measures – 7659.

Me: "If that was Dante, I'm pretty sure he would be knocked out." I whisper to Strider,

Strider: "I think he would be dead." He replies.

Me: "Anyway Vergil. Come on back with us and talk things out with Joni."

Vergil: "I'm not going back." He says while two light red spots form on his cheeks.

Me: "C'mon man. I bet she likes you and I think you might have feelings for her too."

*And when I finish that sentence he delivers a jumping roundhouse kick to the bag and it hit pad with such force that the scale reads '9999'.

Vergil: "D-don't say such foolish things." He says while turning his back to us.

Me: "C'mon." I say while grabbing him by the back of his coat and I start dragging him. "Strider, grab his legs."

Strider: "Uh...ok." He hesitantly replies and he grabs Vergil's legs and we carrying him back to the group.

Vergil: "LET ME GO! YOU TWO WILL REGRET THIS! LET ME GO!" he yells and the three of us are getting a look of weird looks from people in the arcade.

Me: "Just shut up until we find everyone else ok." But he keeps trying to get out of our hands.

*Now back with everyone else. All of them but Joni are playing games and Felicia asks,

Felicia: "You alright Joni."

Joni: "Yes, I'm fine."

Morrigan: "So do you like him Joni?"

Joni: "Umm...w-well..."

Dante: "Great, now my brother going to have another crazy fan-girl after him."

Joni: "Shut up." And she kicks him in the crotch.

Dante: "AAAHHH!" he yells as he falls to his knee with his hand between his legs.

Laura: "Joni! I think that was going too far." But Joni turns her back and gives Laura a pouty face and Laura sighs. Then they hear,

Vergil: "As soon as you two let me down I'm going to kill you!"

They turn and see Strider & I carry Vergil by his legs and shoulders. We set him on his feet and he threatens us,

Vergil: "You two are so lucky that we're in public."

Me: "Whatever just go!" I say as I turn him around and push him towards Joni. And Joni places her hands on his chest to stop him and Vergil places his hands on her shoulders to brace himself for his sudden stop.

Joni: "Uh..."

Vergil: "Umm..." He turns to Strider and me. Strider nods his head and I'm giving him thumbs up.

Vergil: "*Inhale* Uh, Joni. I'm sorry about early."

Joni: "Oh, uh, I-it's ok, really. Y-you don't have to apologize." She says while showing him a smile. And Vergil blushes and quickly looks away. And he replies,

Vergil: "O-ok."

Dante: "Aw, that's so sweet." He says and Vergil gives him a death glare.

Felicia: "Way to go Joni."

Chris: "Looks like there's a new couple added to this group." He whispers to Morrigan and she giggles.

Phoenix: "Is anyone up to go to the theatre to catch a movie?"

Everyone but Vergil: "Sure." And all of us leave the arcade and we head to the Theatre.

*Hey everyone I'm so, so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been caught up with relative's birthday parties and other things. But anyway in this chapter Strider and myself convinced Vergil to talking with Joni and trying to express his feeling to her but he's not doing it (Yet *shifting eyes looking around* Lol) Any way the next chapter will take place back at school. See you then.


	20. Science Quiz and a girl named Jill?

Hey everyone Riley here and after a really kickass weekend we have to head back to school. *SOBBING* (Lol) Anyway let's see how this slow Monday will rollout:

*I'm walking through the main foyer of the school, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I didn't get much sleep last night.

Me: "Why did I stay up till 3am listening to that 'Queen Marathon' on the radio?" And now I know that this day will suck because of that stupid decision. So I go to one of the washrooms. I let some cold water pour from the faucet and splash my face with water, hoping that will wake me up.

Me: "*Inhale*" I look in the mirror and wipe off some pieces left from my breakfast from my lips. Then I walk leave the washroom and head to Mr. M's classroom. I look at my cell phone and the time reads: 8:58am. I walk into the class and suddenly freeze in place.

Me: "...n...no way..."

[TEST THIS MORNING, PERIOD 1. HOPE YOU STUDIED.] It says across the white board.

Me: "NNNOOOOOOO!" I scream in horror and fall to my hands and knees. Then I feel someone patting me on the back. Then I hear,

Strider: "It's ok. You're not the only one who forgot." And he points to Dante who is doing the same thing as me.

Dante: "I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed."

Me: "I didn't even look over any of my notes. I'm going to flunk this test for sure." I say as I get in the fetal position and start shaking. And then Strider picks me up by my collar of my t-shirt and shakes me violently.

Strider: "Get a hold yourself! It's just a test!"

Me: "W-what are you s-shaking me for?"

Strider: "Sorry I just always wanted to do that to someone." And he stops shaking me and then we walk to our desks and takes our seats.

Mr M: "Alright class today we'll be doing your chemistry test. It's only three pages longs, and there are only forty questions. You have the whole period the finish. Now start writing."

*Then the sound of pencils and pens scratching paper fills the room. I'm sitting in my seat and a mental breakdown.

Me: *thinking* ("Alright c'mon Riley. You can do this. C'mon concentrate!") And I flip to the first page and read the first question: 'which of these metals act more violently when comes into contact with water?'

(a) Potassium

(b) Sodium

(c) Lithium

Me: "Hmmm...C'mon think." I whisper to myself. Then I circle 'a' and move on to the next set of questions.

[*FORTY SEVEN MINUTES LATER*]

Mr. M: "Alright class hand in your papers."

Me: "What? Oh crap I need to finish these last twelve questions." I say quietly to myself.

Mr. M: "Mr. Ironstand, please put down the pen." And the entire class looks at me, and my hair and bit messy from my early mental breakdown when class started.

Me: "U-uh..."

*And then Mr. M walks up to me and grabs my test. And I plant my head face first on my desk and then the bell goes and everyone leaves and goes to their next class.

Strider: "How did it go?" he asks,

Me: "Horrible. I flipped a quarter that I had on about 25% of those questions." I reply.

Strider: "YOU DID WHAT?" He yells in shock,

Me: "I didn't study so I let fate decide the answers." I simply reply.

Strider: "You idiot." He grabs me by my shirt collar and shakes me again.

Me: "What about Dante?" I ask, we turn around and see him with his head lying on his desk and we can feel a sense of dread and depression coming off of him.

Strider: "Uh...we should leave him alone for now."

*And I nod my head. So then grab our books and our belongings and we leave the science room and then we hear,

Joni: "Hey guys." We turn and see Joni waving at us and she's walking with another girl with Blonde hair in a ponytail and she's wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans.

Strider: "Why hello miss Setsune." He says while bowing his head.

Me: "Just call her 'Joni'. No need to be so formal all the time Strider."

Joni: "I don't mind it. Oh yeah I wanted to introduce you guys to a new student here. Meet Jill Valentine."

Jill: "Hello. It's nice to meet you." She introduces herself.

Me: "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Valentine." I reply in a gentlemanly fashion.

Strider: "Jill Valentine?"

Jill: "Hmm?" She replies sounding a bit confused.

Strider: "It's me Strider. We went to elementary together." He tells her.

Jill: "Strider? Oh my god, Hiryu. I haven't seen you in ages!" And she gives him a hug and he hugs her back.

Joni: "Sounds & looks like you two go back?" she asks. And she and I look curiously at the two.

Strider: "Yeah the two of us and Ryu (from Street Fighter) were inseparable when we were young. We always did everything together. But after grade seven, Jill got transferred to another school and we haven't seen each other since." He tells us. (Reason for this type of connection is because they were my team in MVC2)

Jill: "That was back when I had brown hair and always wore that S.T.A.R.S uniform that my friend Chris got me."

Strider: "Yeah and I bet that Morrigan & Felicia will be glad to see you again."

Jill: "Do you know where they are? I haven't seen them in years."

Me: "Sounds like their hitting it off pretty good." I whisper to Joni,

Joni: "Yeah." She replies,

Me: "And by the way, how are things with you and Vergil?" I ask and her face turns red.

Joni: "W-what do y-you mean?" She says sounding really flustered.

Me: "Well your incident with him at the arcade and when the two of you were close in the theatre." I tell her.

Joni: "Uh...well..."

Me: "It's ok to tell me. I'm here to help you if anything happens or if you need help." I tell her as I place my hand on her shoulder.

Joni: "I'll tell you later. Ok." And I smile and nod my head and the four of us go our separate ways to our next classes or spares.

*Hey everyone Riley here and sorry if this took so long. Well anyway we met a new student named 'Jill Valentine' and she seems like a nice person. And in the next chapter something will be happening and it won't be good for a few of us. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE MVC3 Our Highschool Days. (Lol) See you then everyone.


	21. Rest of the day & their 'Together'

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter we had a science test and I think I failed it (T-T). And after that we met a new student named Jill Valentine and she seemed to know a few people from elementary school. Now let's see how the rest of the day goes. [NOTE: I have an announcement at the end of this chapter.]

*It's now 1:09pm in the afternoon and the guy's gym class are outside doing football drills. We're doing sprints on the soccer field, running out to the middle of the field and back to the side where we started from, and to the other end and back.

Mr. H: "C'mon ladies pick up the pace." He yells and all of us start running quicker.

Me: "Hey Dante, can I tell you something." I ask as him. And Strider, Chris and I are all running side by side.

Dante: "Shoot?"

Me: "Has Vergil ever talked to Joni?" I ask,

Dante: "Why do you wanna know?"

Me: "It's just that, ever since there incident at the arcade they been acting weird towards each other."

Chris: "It's obviously because it was awkward."

Strider: "Maybe."

Mr H: "You four, GET MOVING!"

Four of us: "Yes sir!" And we sprint like we're being chased by a pack of wolves. After our warm up run, we get started with a game of football.

[*AFTER SCHOOL*]

*Dante, Strider, Chris, Felicia, Morrigan, Phoenix and I are leaving the school and I ask,

Me: "Hey Dante?"

Dante: "Hmm?"

Me: "I read a flyer in the school that said 'talent show on Wednesday'. Think we could enter it?" I ask,

Dante: "Hmm, yeah. Sound good to me. You up for it Hiryu?"

Strider: "Sure."

Dante: "Any songs in mind?"

Felicia: "What genre of music do you guys like?"

Me: "I like Metal, Rock, Punk and Screamo."

Dante: "Right there with you man." And we do a 'fist-pound'.

Strider: "Same but I like more Rock/Punk than Metal."

Me: "Any of you guys have an idea." I ask everyone else.

Dante: "We'll think of one later. But first, I'm starving."

Laura: "You always are." And he laughs at her remark.

Felicia: "I could actually go for some grub too." She says while placing her paws over her tummy.

Phoenix: "Why don't we head out for a quick bite?"

Everyone: "Sure." Then we hear,

Jill: "Hey Strider. Riley."

*We turn around and see Jill running towards us.

Strider: "Hey Miss Valentine."

Me: "Sup Jill."

Felicia: "OMG! That's Jill Valentine! I haven't seen you in years!"

Morrigan: "That's a face I haven't seen in some time." *And the three of them walk up and hug each other.

Jill: "Hey you two."

Felicia: "Jill you look amazing. And abit different."

Jill: "Yeah I decide to have a makeover hehe. You two look nice."

Felicia: "Thanks."

Morrigan: "Your personality and friendly spirit haven't died."

Jill: "Thank M. Where are you guys heading."

Dante: "We we're just heading out for a meal, honey." He says while checking out Jill's figure.

Laura: "Dante." She says sounding pissed and grabbing his ear.

Dante: "Ow, ow, ow." And all of us laugh at Dante's suffering. Then I hear a familiar voice. So I tell everyone to be quiet for a few seconds,

Vergil: "Are you sure you want to go there?"

Dante: "Who's he talking to?" He whispers as all of us hide behind Chris's hummer and another vehicle.

Strider: "No clue."

Laura: "He's going somewhere with someone? Never thought I'd see that day." Then we hear,

Joni: "Uh, you can decide."

Everyone: "What!" we quietly say in shock but loud enough so that only we can hear.

Vergil: "Uh, how about that sushi bar downtown?" He asks,

Joni: "Sushi? Uh, ok sure." She replies sounding abit unsure,

Vergil: "Alright. We'll take my truck, ok?"

Joni: "Ok Vergil." And the two of them get into Vergil's truck and they drive off to the downtown district.

Dante: "Let's follow them."

Phoenix: "Why?"

Felicia: "Aww, they look so cute together. I'm with Dante, let's follow them."

Me: "First us and now them." I whisper to Phoenix and she replies with,

Phoenix: "*giggling* Yeah. I never thought we'd do something this."

Chris: "Well let's get going then," And we nod our heads and we get into Chris's hummer, Morrigan's Convertible and Jill's mustang. And we begin tailing Vergil and Joni.

*Hey everyone Riley here and now Vergil & Joni are going out? And we decided to follow them and I hope we don't get caught. *Anime sweatdrop* Well in the next chapter we'll see what their up too.

[NOTE: I've began writing a little random story I thought of called, 'Onīsan & Imōto' (Means 'Big Brother & Little Sister') it's about an 18 year old boy named 'Yuri Orimaru' getting informed that he's little step-sister 'Kisa Raine' is going to be living with him for the summer. And they haven't seen each other in two years since an accident that happened. How well will they get along? Read it to find out. (Go to my profile and look at 'My Stories' and you'll find it. And I really would appreciate it. Thank you.]


	22. Unapproved Driving skills & Their 'date'

*Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter we seen Vergil & Joni leaving the school together and they said that they were going to a 'Sushi bar' and everyone else be curious. We're going to follow them. I bet it won't end well:

*After driving around for a few minutes looking for Vergil's truck, we think that we lost them,

Jill: "DAMMIT! I told you that truck wasn't them Chris!" she yells on her phone.

Strider: "Jill concentre on the road." He says while pressing his hands against the dashboard. Trying to hold himself in position in fear of her driving.

Me: "We're going to die aren't we?" I say to Phoenix and Felicia as we're in the back seats, holding each other in fear of Jill's dangerous driving skills.

Phoenix: "Just tell me when we get there." She says as her grip tighten on me,

Me: "Why?"

Phoenix: "I'm keeping my eyes closed until we arrive."

Felicia: "I'm with you there Phoenix." And she does the same thing as Phoenix, and of course my face turns red at the sight of two girls hugging me.

Me: "Uh...Hiryu?"

Strider: "Jill, Please slow down." He pleads,

Jill: "There's his truck." And she does a drifting technique and parking perfectly behind Vergil's truck. And the three of us in the back yell,

Trio: "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Jill: "Ok you three we're there." He casually says,

*And the three of us look at them surprised. And we quickly get out and I fall to my knee and raise my fists in the air and yell,

Me: "THANK YOU JESUS, WE'RE ALIVE!"

Felicia: "I think because of your driving skills Jill, now I think I lost a few years of my lifespan." She says while holding her tummy.

Phoenix: "I think I'm going to~" And she quickly runs to a garbage can and starts puking.

Strider: "You ok Phoenix?" he says while patting her on the back and she replies,

Phoenix: "F-fine." And then we hear other vehicles stopping and we look and see everyone else pulling up.

Dante: "What's with them?

Morrigan: "No idea."

Chris: "They also fear you driving skills huh Jill?"

Jill: "S-shut Chris." She says while making a pouty face.

Felicia: "Sweet! They went to a sushi bar. Awesome."

Strider: "Felicia, remember that we're not here to stuff our faces. We're on a reconnaissance mission."

Felicia: "*Sigh*, Fine."

Dante: "Well, that is Vergil's truck. Let's try to stay out of sight." He says while almost opening the door.

Me: "I have a better plan." I say with a smirk. And they look at me, and I point to a clothing store across the street. And it has a sign in the window that says, 'Everything must go! Everything is 85% off!' And we look at each other and the girls end up with big grins. But the guys only shrug our shoulders.

[*3 - 8 MINUTES LATER*]

Me: "Think they'll notice us?" I say while wearing a pair of baggy camo pant and a black unzipped bunny hug showing off my 'Disturbed' shirt. And I have a black toque on.

Phoenix: "I hope not." She replies while adjusting the faded red sweater and then she adjusts her belt for her blue jeans. And she puts on a black baseball cap and pulls it in front of her eyes.

Dante: "I like these new threads." He says while tying up a black bandana around his forehead. And he's wearing a dark red winter coat (For some weird reason) and black jeans.

Laura: "Aren't you hot in that jacket?" She asks while tying her boots. And she's wearing a dark brown leather jacket and cut off jean shorts. And she also has a white scarf hiding the bottom half of her face.

Strider: "I doubt these so called 'disguises' will work." He states. And he still has his trademark red scarf on. And he's wearing a black hoodie with fur lining along the hood, and dark blue jeans.

Felicia: "You look so handsome Strider honey." And she holds his hand. And she is wearing a white sweater and light blue sweat pants. And she's wearing a white beanie toque with hole cut in it for her ears.

Jill: "I'm with you on that Hiryu." She says while zipping up her dark violet hoodie. And she's wearing black jeans and boots. And she takes out her ponytail and let's her hair down. And she puts on a pair of sunglasses.

Chris: "I feel so awkward right now." He says while zipping up his zebra-print jacket and he adjusts his belt for the black jeans he's wearing. And he puts on a pair of designer shades that he had in his hummer.

Morrigan: "You look fine honey." And she's wearing a white fur coat and purple sweat pants. And she also has a white fur toque on her head with a pair of shades.

Dante: "Ready?" he asks and all of us nod our heads and we go inside the restaurant.

Waitress: "Hello. How many of you are here today?" She asks,

Me: "Uh..." *I start counting heads and I answer, "Nine please."

Waitress: "Alright, follow me." And she leads us to a big table with ten chairs. And we take our coats of but we leave our hats and glasses on.

Dante: "Ok. If you see them try not to make eye contact, especially with my brother. Change your tone or add accent of our voice."

Phoenix: "Ok." She says with a British accent.

Me: "Sounds good." I say while sounding like 'Lelouch Vi Britannia/Johnny Yong Bosch'.

Chris: "Got it." He says also with a British accent.

Morrigan: "I'll try." She says while dropping her British accent. (So an American accent, I guess)

Jill: "Copy that." She says with a

Laura: "I'm not giving myself an accent. I'll just try not to get seen by them."

Dante: "Great, now we sound like one weird multi-culture festival."

Chris: "Yeah but I bet they won't know it's us."

Phoenix: "I hope so." And then all of us go up and get some food.

[*Eight minutes later*]

While we're eating our meal of sushi and other Chinese cuisine, we keep looking in Joni & Vergil's direction. And I can't believe they put us at a table just within earshot of them.

Vergil: "So do you like it?" He says before eating another piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

Joni: "*Chewing*, *Gulp* It's...different." she replies.

Vergil: "*Gulp* It's not for everyone. But I like it."

Joni: "How long have you liked sushi?" She asks,

Vergil: "For a few years now. I'm really into Chinese and Japanese culture." He says while blushing a little bit.

Joni: "Really? That's really interesting Vergil." And she smiles at him and that causes his face to turn light red. And they continue eating their meal. And we're just eavesdropping on them as we eat also.

* Hey everyone Riley here and this chapter is just plain ridiculous. XD. Well so far we haven't been noticed by Vergil or Joni. And they sound like their having fun on their so-called 'date'. See you in the next chapter readers!


	23. Joni's feelings and Their in love

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter we found Vergil & Joni at a Chinese restaurant. And we got some crappy disguise and we gave ourselves accents. And so far... their actually working! [NOTE: I just re-read the last chapter and I forgot to give Jill an accent. I guess she has a German accent.] Now with the story:

*As all of us are sitting at our table enjoying our meal and every now and then we keep listening in on Vergil and Joni.

Dante: "Man the food here is delicious."

Laura: "Dante, we're not here to stuff our faces."

Dante: "Aww, c'mon Laura."

Phoenix: "Dante, your stomach always takes over your brain." She states

Everyone but Dante: "Agreed."

Dante: "C'mon guys where's the love?" He says while lowering his head.

Chris: "Everyone shut up, their talking." And all of us instantly stop talking and we listen in on Vergil & Joni,

Vergil: "So why did you ask me to take you out for dinner?"

Joni: "Uh...well...because, uh..." She says while looking down at her hands.

Vergil: "Hmm?" He says while slightly tilting his head in confusion.

Joni: (*Thinking "C'mon Joni. Just tell him. He won't get mad if you do.") "*Inhale*...Uh...Vergil. T-the reason I ask you to c-come out tonight is because..."

Vergil: "Joni? What is it?"

Joni: "Because I...really like you..." And her face turns bright red and Vergil start blushing also.

Vergil: "Uh..."

[*BACK WITH THE STAKLERS.* XD]

Dante: "Oh snap, did you guys hear that?" He whispers to us.

Felicia: "Aww, that's so cute."

Jill: "They look so adorable together."

Me: "Great, another couple added to this group of friends." I say while shrugging my shoulders.

Phoenix: "Uh hush honey." She says while placing her index finger on my lips.

Morrigan: "Joni is one lucky girl." She says before taking a drink of her water.

Chris: "Dante, you better make room at you house now." He says in a joking tone.

Strider: "I wonder how Dante will be for quite some time. Now that his brother has a girlfriend."

Dante: "Shut up you guys." He says while his head on the table.

*After the two of them finish eating their meals the pay for the food and leave. And after a few minutes we do the same. And of course we continue follow them. After driving around for a few minutes we find Vergil's truck at the mall. And we park about a hundred feet away from the vehicle and we go inside the mall and we instantly lose sight of them.

Dante: "Dammit, does anyone see them?"

Jill: "I can't spot them in this crowd."

Chris: "Negative."

Strider: "Nope."

Me: "Crap we lost them."

Felicia: "Over there!" She points down the hall and we see them walking into a clothing store.

Dante: "Okay try not to get too carried away by all the clothes ladies." And the girls make pouting face at us.

Strider: "I have a better plan. How about two of us go in, make it look like we're shopping and keep watch over them. And everyone now and then we'll switch off teams." He suggests,

Everyone: "..."

Me: "Sounds like you did something like this before."

Strider: "Well I thought it would be better if they do manage to see us. That only two of us would be busted instead of all of us." He says while looking away.

Morrigan: "Good plan. Ok, Felicia and I will go in first. You guys go hangout by the fountain over there."

Everyone: "Got it." And we walk towards the fountain and sit on the benches near it.

[*IN THE STORE]

Joni: "What do you think about those clothes Vergil?" She asks while standing outside the change room.

Vergil: "*Grunt* the shirt's a little tight." He replies.

Joni: "C'mon hurry up, I wanna see you in them." She pleads.

Vergil: "Fine, what do you think?" He says as he steps out of the change room and he's wearing a skin tight black muscle shirt. And baggy dark blue basketball shorts. And leather wrist bands with metal studs on them.

Joni: "Uh..." Is the only sound she made as her face turns a bright shade of red.

Vergil: "What do you think?"

*And Morrigan and Felicia see Vergil from the other end of the store and they just gawk at him.

Felicia: "Wow~ He's so buff." She says as she starts to slightly drool.

Morrigan: "He is very handsome." She says while handing Felicia a napkin.

*BUZZ* BUZZ* And Morrigan pulls out her cell phone and says,

Morrigan: "Hello?"

Laura: "Hey it's Laura. How's the recon going?"

Morrigan: "Their just cloth shopping. And wait a second."

*And Vergil and Joni pay the clerk and they leave the store and keep going on with their business.

Morrigan: "They just left the store. Let's meet up." And she hangs up and all of us meet up in front of the store.

Dante: "Anything?"

Felicia: "Not really. They just bought some clothes. And that's about it." She tells us.

Phoenix: "That's nothing special."

Morrigan: "oh yeah, Dante."

Dante: "Yeah?"

Morrigan: "Your brother has a very muscular upper body on him." She says while winking at Dante.

Dante: "What?" And all of us laugh at Dante's reaction and we decide to keep on tailing Vergil & Joni. And after following them nothing really exciting happens. After an hour they leave the mall and Vergil drives Joni back to her house. We park about just around the corner. And we see them standing in front of the door to her house.

Joni: "Thank you Vergil. I had a great time." She tells him while twiddling her thumbs.

Vergil: "Yeah, so did I."

Joni: "..."

Vergil: "Joni?"

*And suddenly Joni wraps her arms around Vergil's shoulders and pulls him closer to her and kisses him.

Vergil: "Hmm!" He moans in surprise at her actions. But, then he relaxes and he places his hands on her hips. And Joni's turns the door knob and both of them quickly disappear into the house.

[*BACK WITH US*]

Everyone: "..." We just stare in shock at their actions.

*Hey everyone Riley here and it a weird turn of events Vergil & Joni didn't really do anything at first but then they end up kissing and before we knew it they disappeared into Joni's home. And what they're doing, I'll leave to your imaginations X3. See you in the next chapter everyone.


	24. Practicing for the Show

*Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter all of us watched Joni and Vergil on their date and they ended up going pretty far. And both of them never noticed us. So, 'Mission Complete' XD. Now on with the next day.

*It's now Tuesday evening. Strider and I are at Dante's. We're in the garage tuning and adjusting our instruments practicing for the 'Talent show' tomorrow.

Strider: "What song are we doing?"

Me: "This one." I say while handing them note sheets with the title: 'Our Whole Lives Tonight' by 'Eyeshine'. (NOTE: Listen to this song. It's really good.)

Dante: "Never heard this song before." He tells me,

Me: "I knew you would say that. That's because this band isn't that well-known. But, I like them."

Strider: "Dante, you think you can sing this?" He asks while spinning his drumstick in each hand.

Dante: "Nah. Riley, since you know this song. You're going to be singing it." *He says while patting me on the back.

Me: "What!" I reply in shock,

Dante: "It's your idea, so you're singing it." He tells me,

Me: "Uh...f-fine." I stutter.

Dante: "Wait."

Strider: "Now what?"

Dante: "Let's wait for everyone else to get here."

Me: "You're an ass." I say as lower my head.

Strider: "That was pretty low Dante." He tells him. And right on cue everyone else shows up in their vehicles.

Morrigan: "Yo."

Joni: "Hello."

Chris: "Sup guys."

Phoenix: "What's shaking?"

Dante: "Oh nothing, just that Riley's getting ready to sing our practice song. Right?" He says while throwing his arm around my neck and puts me in a headlock.

Me: "Y-yeah." I say while my cheeks turn red.

Felicia: "Really? I never heard you sing before Riley."

Morrigan: "I bet he sang a song to Phoenix before." She says while winking at me.

Phoenix & Me: "What? No." We both reply blushing.

Strider: "So you never heard him really sing before Phoenix?" he asks,

Phoenix: "No. I only heard him do back up for Dante at that Battle of the Bands. But, now I'm really curious to hear his singing voice." She says blowing a kiss at me and of course my face turns even redder. Then we hear,

Dante: "Well, let's Rock."

*And before we start we hear,

Vergil: "Dante keep is down this time. I'm trying to do my meditation exercises." He says while walking out of the garage door that leads into the house, wearing the clothes that Joni bought for him last night.

Dante: "What? Why?"

Vergil: "I said that I'm doing my meditation."

Laura: "You do Meditation?" She asks,

Vergil: "Yes. It keeps my urge to kill Dante everyone at ease." He tells us.

Everyone but Dante: "I bet it does." We say under our breath.

Me: "Well we're practicing for the talent show tomorrow Vergil, so we can't keep is down." I tell him.

Vergil: "Fine just get it over with." He says standing with everyone else and waits. And before we start I look at Phoenix and she gives her heart warming smile. So I take a deep breath and say,

Me: "Ok. One, Two, Three~"

[*Dante comes in with the guitar intro and after twelve seconds I come in with vocals,]

(Me)

'Vivid signs that often come and fall across my face  
>Visit me in memories and dreams that I displace<br>I find myself forgetting who I promised I would be  
>Look at me, look at you, it's time that we believe<br>We started something here  
>We started something here<p>

Heart, don't fail me now  
>I'm counting on all that exists in me<br>Heart, don't fail me now  
>I'm counting on all that exists in me<p>

[*And then the three of us start playing our parts*]

'This is our whole lives tonight  
>It may be our only chance to get it right<br>This is our whole lives tonight  
>It might be our only shot to get it right<p>

I know that we can do this  
>Come on, we made our choices<br>Let's go, we must be heard  
>Stand up and raise your voices<p>

I know that we can do this  
>Come on, we made our choices<br>Let's go, we must be heard  
>We don't give a damn if we lose our voices<p>

We will, we will stand our ground  
>No, they can't hurt us now<br>We're like no other  
>And time will tell<br>Bring it, bring, bring it all  
>Can't you see we're not ones to crawl?<br>Here we are  
>We started up something here<br>We started up something here

This is our whole lives tonight  
>It may be our only chance to get it right<br>This is our whole lives tonight, I know that we can do this! Come on, we made our choices!  
>It might be our only shot to get it right, let's go, we must be heard! We don't give a damn if we lose our voices!<p>

This is our whole lives tonight; I know that we can do this! Come on, we made our choices!  
>This is our whole lives tonight; let's go, we must be heard! We don't give a damn if we lose our voices!<br>This is our whole lives tonight; I know that we can do this! Come on, we made our choices!  
>This is our whole lives tonight; let's go, we must be heard! We don't give a damn if we lose our voices!'<p>

[And we Dante & I each hit chord notes and Strider finishes with a snare drum roll.]

*And when we finish everyone starts clapping and cheering for us.

Felicia: "Great job you guys." She says while walking up to Strider and giving him a hug.

Strider: "Thanks kitten." He says while rubbing his hands through her wavy blue hair.

Laura: "You guys are going to win this time for sure." She says while congratulating Dante.

Dante: "Thanks Laura."

Phoenix: "That was such a beautiful song honey." She says while hugging me.

Me: "Thanks Phoenix." I say while hugging her back.

Joni: "You guys are defiantly going to win that talent show."

Vergil: "Hopefully they will.'

Chris: "Yeah they will win. And if they don't I bet Dante will freak out like last year's talent show when he got second place with his guitar solo act."

Dante: "Hey! Shut up Chris." And all of us but Dante start laughing.

*Hey everyone Riley here and I hope you liked this chapter. And please leave a suggestion for our songs for the talent show. Only two songs will be picked. See you then everyone!


	25. Talent Show & A turn of Events

Hey everyone Riley here and we're performing at the talent show today. And the songs we'll be performing are:

'You're Going Down by Sick Puppies' [Uncensored version] (Requested by 'Vampuric Spider')

'I Don't Care by Apocalyptica' (Requested by 'BunnyBunny29')

*It's 1:36pm and every student is sitting in chairs or on the bleachers in the back of the gym, enjoying the show. And performing now is a group of teens doing a dance routine on the stage. And the three of are up next, and we're getting nervous.

Dante: "*Inhale* you guys ready?" He says while wiping his forehead.

Me: "Ready as I'll ever be." I say while slicking back my hair and putting my black toque on and unzipping my jacket.

Strider: "Yeah same here." He says while unbuttoning his black over shirt showing of his white muscle shirt.

*Then we hear clapping and cheering and we see that dance group is done and they walk towards the other side of the stage. And then the president of the student council (or 'SP' as everyone around the school calls her) walks out and says,

SP: "Great show you guys. And now it's time for our second last act of the show. Make some noise for 'D-S-R'!" (Our name is just the first letter of our names.) And the three of us walk out and the crowd cheers for us. And I whisper to the guys,

Me: "I thought we were the final act?" I ask sounding abit confused,

Strider: "I guess not." He replies. And He takes his seat behind his drum kit and I pick up my bass guitar. And Dante grabs his Electric guitar and beside that one is an acoustic one for our last song.

Dante: "Hey everyone. Are you ready to rock?" He yells into the mic. And the crowd cheers louder. And Strider hits his drumstick together three times and I come in with a bass line. And as soon as Dante starts singing all of us start playing.

(Dante)

'Define your meaning of war  
>To me it's what we do when we're bored<br>I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop  
>And it makes me want it more<br>Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
>If it's a fight I'm ready to go<br>I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
>If you know what I know that I know<p>

(Dante & Me)

It's been a long time coming  
>And the tables' turned around<br>Cause one of us is going'  
>One of us is going' down<br>I'm not running', it's a little different now  
>Cause one of us is going'<br>ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!

(Me)

Define your meaning of fun,  
>Is it Fucking? Drugging? Or Guns?<br>I feel the heat coming' off of the blacktop,  
>So get ready for another one.<br>Let's take a trip down memory lane,  
>The words circulate in my brain,<br>You can treat this like another all I'm saying,  
>But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain!<p>

(Both)

It's been a long time coming  
>And the tables' turned around<br>Cause one of us is going'  
>One of us is going' down<br>I'm not running', it's a little different now  
>Cause one of us is going'<br>ONE OF US IS GOING' DOWN!

This is hardly worth fighting for,  
>But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore,<br>When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor.

It'll be a long time coming',  
>But you got the message now.<br>Cause I was never going',  
>Yeah, you're the one that's going down!<p>

One of us is going down

I'm not running', it's a little different now  
>Cause one of us is going'<br>ONE OF US IS GOING' DOWN!'

*And when we finish everyone cheers and yells our names. We look at each other and smile. Dante walks towards and picks up the acoustic guitar and tunes it. And then Strider hits his drumsticks together three times and Dante starts playing a few chord notes and sings, [I'm the Brackets]

(Dante)

I try to make it through my life,  
>In my way, there's you...<br>I try to make it through these lies.  
>And that's all I do.<p>

Just don't deny it,  
>Don't try to fight this.<br>And deal with it,  
>And that's just part of it.<p>

[*All three of us start playing*]

If you were dead or still alive  
>I don't care,<br>I don't care...  
>Just go and leave this all behind<br>Cause I swear, (I swear)  
>I don't care...<p>

I try to make you see my side,  
>I always try to stay in line.<br>But your eyes see right through,  
>That's all they do.<p>

I'm getting buried in this place  
>I've got no room you're in my face<br>Don't say anything just go away

If you were dead or still alive  
>I don't care,<br>I don't care...  
>Just go and leave this all behind<br>Cause I swear, (I swear)  
>I don't care...<p>

(Guitar solo)

I'm changing everything,  
>Cause you won't be there for me.<br>I'm changing everything,  
>Cause you won't be there for me.<p>

If you were dead or still alive  
>I don't care,<br>I don't care...  
>Just go and leave this all behind<br>Cause I swear, (I swear)  
>I don't care...<p>

If you were dead or still alive  
>I don't care, (I don't care,)<br>I don't care... (I don't care.)  
>Just go and leave this all behind<br>I don't care, (I swear)  
>I don't care...At all.<p>

*And when we finish everyone goes nuts. They start cheering our name. And the Student President comes on the stage and says,

SP: "How do you think they did?" And they keep on cheering us on. "Alrighty and now for our last act. Make some noise for the 'Femme Fatales'!"

Dante: "What?"

Strider: "No way?"

Me: "You got to be kidding me!" We say in shock. We see Phoenix, Laura and Felicia wearing punk/rock attire, walking up on the stage with their own instruments.

Laura: "What's with the faces boy's?" She says while tuning her guitar.

Felicia: "You guys aren't the only ones with music talent." She says while spinning her drumstick in her paws.

Phoenix: "Looks like you boys have some competition now." She says while lightly strumming her acoustic guitar.

*Hey everyone Riley here and in a bizarre turn of events the girls that Strider, Dante and I are in love with also entered the talent show and their trying to beat us. And man I'm confused! If you have a request, leave it in your review, only two songs again. See you then.


	26. Girls time to shine & You decide

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter Strider, Dante & I did our performance and surprisingly Felicia, Laura & Phoenix also entered. And their up and let's see how they do:

'Crushcrushcrush by Paramore' (Requested by 'BunnyBunny29')

'Before the Dawn by Evanescence' (Requested by 'Vampuric Spider')

*And as Dante, Strider and I look confused at the girls, they casually say,

Laura: "What's with the faces boy's?" She says with a sexy sounding voice.

Strider: "Why..."

Dante: "B-b-but..."

Phoenix: "You guys didn't honestly think you would win this did you?" she says while a sassy tone in her voice.

Me: "Yeah, until you three showed up?" I reply in shock.

SP: "Alright 'Femme Fatales' you're up."

Felicia: "Wish us luck boys." And the three of them walk onto the stage leaving us in our state of confusion.

*And the three of Laura and Phoenix stand at the front of the stage and Felicia sits at the drum set. Then Laura goes up to the microphone and says,

Laura: "Are you ready everyone!" And the crowd goes nuts. And Felicia hits her drumstick together three times and she starts hitting the foot pedal a few times and then Laura starts singing,

(Laura)

'I got a lot to say to you  
>Yeah, I got a lot to say<br>I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
>Keeping them here<br>And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies  
>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<p>

Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
>Well, come on, come on, let's play<br>Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
>Than have to forget you for one whole minute<p>

They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies  
>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<p>

Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
>Don't you know that we're all alone now?<br>I need something to sing about  
>Rock and roll, hey!<br>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
>I need something to sing about<br>Rock and roll, hey!  
>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?<br>Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>No, oh<p>

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>More than this<br>Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
>Oooh...'<p>

*And everyone starts cheering and clapping and whistling at them and the three us of get a little jealous at that. And then they Phoenix starts playing a medley on her guitar and Laura stats singing, [Note songs is a lot longer than this. Listen to it. It's really good.]

(Laura)

'Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you,  
>I am nothing more than to saviour of that.<br>And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
>We'll be lost before the dawn.<p>

If only night could hold you, where I can see you, my love,  
>Then let me never ever wake again.<br>And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
>We'll be lost before the dawn.<p>

(Laura & Phoenix)  
>Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream,<br>It's not real, but it's ours.

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
>We'll be lost before the dawn.<p>

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
>We'll be lost before the dawn.'<p>

*And when they finish their last song everyone in the gym goes ballistic. And they start cheering their names and they look at us like smirks and we look back at them unimpressed.

SP: "Alright ladies, awesome job. And now can i have all the performers out here and we'll see how the winners are."

*And everyone who participated walks out on the stage and Dante, Strider and I stand next to the girls and they keep on giving of smirks, and we shrug it off.

SP: "Alright everyone. It's time to decide the winner."

*Hey everyone Riley here and the girls just finished their act and now it's time to decide the winner. So, in your review tell me who you think who won. Results are in the next chapter, See you then.


	27. Results & Brawl in the Cafeteria

Hello internet! Riley here with the newest chapter of 'MVC3 Our Highschool Days'. And in the last chapter the girls enter the talent show and 'You!' the readers were asked to decide a winner. And the results are *Opens an envelope* its say, 2 votes for the 'Femme Fatales' - 1 vote for 'D-S-R'...WHAT? WHY! *Starts crying* (Lol) and now with the story:

Student President (SP): "Alright everyone the results are in. And third place goes to...Joe & Deadpool, for their break dancing routine." And Joe & Deadpool walk up and get their trophy and the audience cheers for them.

SP: "Alright and second goes to...'D-S-R'."

Dante: "Again!" And he falls to his knees and starts pulling his hair. "GOD-DAMMIT!" And Strider and I calm him down.

Me: "*Sigh*" is the only sound I make and Strider lowers his head. And we get our trophy and the crowd cheers for us.

SP: "Alright ladies and Gentlemen. And first place goes to...*Drum roll*...'The Femme Fatales'."

Dante: "WHAT!"

Strider: "No way!"

Me: "You have got to be kidding!"

Girls: "What! OH MY GOD!" They say in shock and they get their trophy and everyone starts cheering their hearts out for them.

SP: "Let's hear for our contestants." And everyone starts cheering for us.

*And the crowd starts cheering for them and everyone else leaves the stage. And Dante, Strider and I start packing up our things but then we hear,

Laura: "Hey guys." And we see the three of them standing there, smiling at us.

Dante: "Hey. Nice job you three." He says while placing his guitar in its case.

Strider: "Hello." He says while taking apart his drum set.

Me: "Hey." I say while placing my bass in its case also.

Phoenix: "Are you guys mad?" She asks while wrapping her arms around my neck.

Me: "Maybe." I casually reply.

Felicia: "C'mon guys, cheer up."

Strider: "*sigh*"

Laura: "Why the long faces boys?"

Dante: "Why? We can't even beat our girlfriends in a challenge of music. We suck." And the three of us lower our heads. And they keep on trying to cheer us up. And after the show the six of us head out to the mall for the rest of the night.

[*THE NEXT DAY*]

*It's now 11:43am and I'm in math class with Professor X. He's an ok teacher; he mostly just sits at his desk and assigns work to the class. And today he kept on reminding us about our math test on Friday. But, then we hear,

*RRRIINNNGG*

*And everyone quickly leaves the room and goes on with their lunch hour.

Dante: "Hey Riley. Over here." I turn and see him and Strider standing at the stairwell goes the second floor. I walk over and say,

Me: "Hey guys. What's new?"

Strider: "Not a lot. Last night at the mall Felicia and I went shopping and she bought me this." He says while holding out a Rolex watch.

Dante & Me: "Whoa!"

Strider: "I can't believe she bought me a new watch and a really expense one too."

Dante: "What if she got you a ring. Haha." He says while lightly punching Strider in the arm. And Strider's face lights up like the fourth of July.

Strider: "S-shut up Dante. What if Laura got you one." He retorts

Dante: "I told you to never bring her into any of our arguments!"

Strider: "Well you started it!"

Me: "Ladies, can this wait till after lunch? C'mon." I say while putting both of them into head locks. And we head to the cafeteria. And after we get our food, we find a table and start eating. Then we hear,

Voice: "Hey punk."

*Everyone in the cafe looks and see's two students from grade 12 picking on another kid in grade 9. One of them has green skin, pointy ears and red eyes and he's wearing a dark purple jacket. And the other one is wearing a black coat and sunglasses and his blonde hair is slicked back.

Blonde haired boy: "Okay this is the last time we're asking. Give us our money."

Student: "No. Leave me alone you guys."

Green skin boy: "Just dig out his wallet, Wesker."

Wesker: "There's no fun in that Skrull." And then the one named Wesker grab the kid by his neck and pins him to the wall. "Now! Give us your money."

Student: "Ah!" And his face starts turning blue from the loss of oxygen.

Me: "Hey!" I yell and get their attention. And everyone in the cafe looks at me.

Skrull: "What the fuck do you want?" He yells and they walk up to me,

Me: "Let him go. And pick on some on your own size assholes." I retort and stand up in front on them.

Skrull: "Well..." And he suddenly punches me in the face and I fall on my ass and rub my chin. "Now stay put pussy." He yells at me.

Strider: "Riley?" And him and Dante both get to their feet.

Me: "Like hell!" I yell as I tackle him to the ground and start punching him in the face.

Everyone: "Ooh!" and they start cheering on the fight.

Wesker: "Hey!" And he picks me up by my shirt collar and knee's me in the stomach.

Dante: "Like that's fair Albert." And Dante drop kicks Wesker and sends him flying onto a table. And Dante gets to his feet and then he suddenly gets put in a choke hold by a boy with dark red hair and tanned skin.

Stranger: "What do you think you're doing Devil boy?"

Dante: "I'm kicking your friends ass is what I'm doing Akuma!"

Strider: "Piss off Akuma!"

*And he punches Akuma in the face and the six of us start kicking the shit out of each other. And all of us get to our feet. Wesker, Skrull & Akuma are cracking their knuckles. And about ten feet away Strider, Dante and I are panting and ready for round two. And we run at each other and fists fly, kicks are thrown, words were yelled and blood was spilled. And about thirty seconds later some of the teachers break up the fight. And Dante, Strider and I were sent to the office.

*As we sat there with blood running from our noses or mouths. Blood stained knuckles and clothes waiting for our punishment from the principle.

Secretary: "Mr. G would like to see you three now."

Trio: "*Gulp*." And we go into Mr. G's office and sit down. And Mr. Galactus turns his chair and faces us. (And he's just taller than your average human size. About 6'8)

Mr. G: "*Sigh* now, can you tell me what happened in the cafe?"

Strider: "Well Mr. G, you see..." He starts,

Me: "Two students named Wesker & Skrull were picking on some kid and I went up to stop them." I finish.

Mr. G: "Ok. Continue."

Dante: "And one named Skrull punched Riley in the face and the two of them ganged up on him and so Strider and I helped him. And then Akuma join in and we started kicking the crap out of each other." He states

Mr G: "Ok..." And as the next twenty seconds felt like hours. "Ok, I just thought of something."

Trio: "Hm?"

Mr G: "Since the three of you tried stopping that act of bullying, the three of you are being let off the hook. And those other three aren't going to be getting it so easy."

Trio: "Really? Thank you Mr. G." And he nods his head and we leave the office and get greeted by three lovely/worried faces.

Phoenix: "Oh my god! What happened?" She asks while checking up on my busted lip.

Me: "Nothing. Nothing at all honey." I casually reply.

Felicia: "Are you ok honey?" She says while hugging him and wiping away her tears.

Strider: "I'm fine kitten." And he wraps his arms around him.

Laura: "Are you guys ok?" She asks while holding Dante by his arm.

Dante: "I'm fine Laura. You know that I can hold my own in a fight." And the girls keep checking up on our injuries and after a couple minutes we head to the library to talk about what happened.

*Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Strider, Dante and I got into one hell of a fist fight with three bullies in the school. And we got let off the hook pretty easily and they probably aren't. And the girl came to check up on us and we're fine. See you in the next chapter.


	28. Battle scars & 'Six person Band?

Hey reader. Riley here and in the last chapter Dante, Strider and I got into a brawl with three bullies in the cafeteria. And the Principal (Mr. G) let us off the hook and he didn't go so lightly on the other three. And now let's see how we're doing:

*As the six of us are sitting on a few couches in the library. And the guys telling the girls what happened.

Phoenix: "You sure you're ok honey?" She says while placing a piece of paper towel on my busted lip.

Me: "Yeah. Just let the blood dry up and it'll be fine." And she gives me a disgusted look, "That what I always do when my lip bleeds." I casually say and she keeps holding the tissue on my lip.

Felicia: "Are you ok Strider?" She says while handing him an ice pack that she got from the nurse's office.

Strider: "I'm fine kitten, oh that's cold." He says while placing the pack on the back of his neck.

Felicia: "Can you quit with the pet name Strider." And she pouts at him and he chuckles at her reaction.

Dante: "Man that Albert can really throw one hell of a right hook." He says while rubbing his cheek.

Laura: "So you guys got into a brawl just to stop them from bullying some kid?" She asks,

Me: "Yeah. Well someone had too." I tell her. And then I feel something hit my on top of my head. "Ow!"

Phoenix: "You idiot. What if one of them had a knife or a gun?" She tells me.

Me: "I would get one free trip to the hospital." I reply.

Phoenix: "No you wouldn't you idiot! You could be dead by now!" She yells at me as tears start gathering in her eyes.

Me: "..." I sit even closer to Phoenix and pull her into a tight embrace as she quietly cries on my shoulder.

Dante: "*sigh*...yeah. We got lucky." We look at him. "Any one of us could have got a one way trip to the emergency room or worse." And the three of us lower our heads.

Felicia: "...Hey, but at least you guys are a fine." And then the bell sounds off and we all go to our next class.

[*AFTER SCHOOL*]

*The bell has rung and so everyone heads home. And Dante, Laura, Phoenix, Strider, Felicia and myself are just leaving the school and then I get an idea,

Me: "Hey guys I just thought of something."

Everyone: "What?"

Me: "How about the six of us get together and practice some songs as one band?" I ask,

Everyone: "..." And they look at me confused.

Me: "What?"

Felicia: "A six person band?"

Me: "Why not. A lot of famous bands from the 40's through the 90's had anywhere from 4 -7 members."

Dante: "Like who?"

Me: "Bands like: 'Jefferson Airplane', 'Deep Purple', 'The Beatles' and 'Queen'. Just to name a few." I tell them.

Strider: "Well you do have a point."

Phoenix: "Yeah he does."

Felicia: "If you do play some songs together what will we play? And I can't play drums since Strider will be." She states.

Dante: "Do you have any other instruments Felicia?" He asks,

Felicia: "Well I have an electronic keyboard at home."

Laura: "That will work."

Me: "Alright. Dante will give Strider and me rides to our places for our things and Laura can gives you girls rides to their places. Ok?"

*And they nod their heads and we head off to our homes to get our things. And after twenty minutes we meet up at Dante's. And when we pull up we see a hummer in the drive way.

Dante: "What's Chris doing here?" He asks and we shrug and go inside. And we see Vergil, Joni, Chris and Morrigan watching TV.

Chris: "Hey."

Dante: "What are you doing here?"

Vergil: "I can ask the some to you." He tells us.

Strider: "We're going to practice a few songs as a six person band."

Joni: "Really? That's awesome."

Morrigan: "Yeah it is."

Vergil: "So competitors have become allies."

Me: "Yeah. Just like how you and Joni were once strangers and now you're a couple." I tell them and their faces turn red.

Vergil: "..."

Joni: "That was mean." She says while turning away from me and I laugh.

Laura: "C'mon you guys let's go practice."

Dante: "We'll be in the garage." He tells his brother.

*And with that we head the garage and set up our things. And after a few minutes Dante & Laura are on the right side sharing a microphone. Phoenix & I are on the left side with our own microphone. And Felicia is standing behind her keyboard right beside her is Strider on drums.

Felicia: "What song are we doing?"

Me: "I really like this one." I say while handing each other of them a note sheet titled, 'Somebody to Love by Jefferson Airplane'. (LOVE THIS SONG!)

*And Strider hits his drum stick together a few times and Laura, Dante and Phoenix start hitting chord notes. And Strider starts with a basic drum rhythm, Felicia starts playing a little melody and I start playing a rhythm.

(Laura)

'When the truth is found to be lies,  
>and all the joys within you dies,<p>

(Laura, Dante, Phoenix & Me)

Don't you want somebody to love,  
>don't you need somebody to love,<br>wouldn't you love somebody to love,  
>you better find somebody to love.<p>

(Laura)

When the garden flowers baby are dead yes,  
>and your mind is full of red.<p>

(Four of us)

Don't you want somebody to love,  
>don't you need somebody to love,<br>wouldn't you love somebody to love,  
>you better find somebody to love.<p>

(Laura)

Your eyes, I say your eyes may look like his,  
>but in your head baby I'm afraid you don't know where it is.<p>

(Four of us)

Don't you want somebody to love,  
>don't you need somebody to love,<br>wouldn't you love somebody to love,  
>you better find somebody to love.<p>

[*Dante little guitar solo*]

(Laura)

Tears are running ah running down your breast,  
>and your friends' baby they treat you like a guest.<p>

(Four of us)

Don't you want somebody to love,  
>don't you need somebody to love,<br>wouldn't you love somebody to love,  
>you better find somebody to love.'<p>

[*And all of us start playing the twenty five second outro*]

*Then we hear clapping and see Vergil, Joni, Chris and Morrigan walking into the drive way.

Chris: "Classic song you guys."

Morrigan: "Great choice. You guys sound just like the actual band."

Vergil: "They aren't bad."

Joni: "Not Bad? They're awesome."

*And the six of us get all bashful at their comments. And we decide to play keep on playing a few more songs for the rest of the night. And until the clock turns to 8:43pm we decide to leave out instruments here and head on home. And when we drop off Phoenix at her house she turns and asks me,

Phoenix: "Hey Riley?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoenix: "Would you like to come in for the night?" She asks while her cheeks turn a light shade of red.

Me: "...uh...sure. See you guys at school tomorrow." I say while we step out.

Dante: "Later."

Laura: "See you around." And they drive off.

*And Phoenix and I walk into her house. It's an average home for a girl like her. Then we hear.

Female voice: "Hello?"

Phoenix: "It's just me mom." *And a women who looks to be in her early forties walks in the doorway to the front door. And she had long wavy orange hair and she's wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. And I look her and then Phoenix. And I think,

Me: "*thinking ("Wow! They look so similar.")

Phoenix's Mom: "Are you Riley?" She asks

Me: "Yes." I reply in a gentlemanly form.

Phoenix's Mom: "It's nice to finally meet you. And you're more handsome then the way my daughter described you." And my face turns bright red.

Phoenix: "Mom!" She says while blushing.

Phoenix's Mom: "What? I'm just complementing him dear."

Me: "..."

Phoenix: "Well we're going to my room to watch a movie."

Phoenix's Mom: "Ok dear. Have fun."

*And now Phoenix and I get to her room. She puts her bag down and turns on the TV and puts in a DVD and presses play. And she sits on her bed and pats her hand beside her.

Phoenix: "Coming to bed honey?" She says while licking her lips.

Me: "Yeah." I and slowly and lightly pin her to the bed and we start making out. (And I think you know where this is going X3)

*Hey everyone Riley here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And the six of us got together and practice a song as one big band, and I think we did an ok job. And after I went to Phoenix's for the night and I met her mother and she seemed like a nice person. And in the next chapter we are going to be running into a face that I'm sure Phoenix doesn't want me to meet. See you then.


	29. Failed Experiment & 'Just a Friend'

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter Dante, Strider, Felicia, Laura, Phoenix and I played as a six person band and some of our friends thought we were good. And after that Phoenix and I went to her house and I met her mother. And she seems to like me. And now with the morning:

[8:02am]

*As I toss and turn and then suddenly, I feel a hand hit me in the face and I sit up and say,

Me: "Oww. Damn that hurt." And then I hear,

Phoenix: "Oh! Sorry honey." I look and she looks at me worried and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Phoenix: "What's so funny?"

Me: "This just reminds me of the day we met." And we smile and we kiss. Then we get dress (I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday) and we go the kitchen and we see Phoenix's mother reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

Phoenix's mom: "Oh, hello you two."

Both of us: "Morning." And we start eating breakfast that her mother made for us.

Phoenix's mom: "Are you two in need of a ride to school today?" She asks,

Me: "No that's ok. I think we'll walk."

Phoenix: "Yeah. No need to worry mom." And she kisses her mom on the cheek and we leave to school.

[*AFTER ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES*]

*We walk into the school and we see Strider and Felicia sitting at one of the tables, so we join them.

Strider: "Hello."

Felicia: "Hey you two."

Phoenix: "Hello."

Me: "What's new?" I ask while Phoenix and I sit beside them,

Strider: "Not much really."

Felicia: "Same, nothing new." And she and Phoenix begin talking about things. And then I start talking to Strider,

Me: "So have you learned any new songs?"

Strider: "Yeah two new ones: 'These Voices' by 'Deception of a Ghost' and 'This Calling' by 'All that Remains'." He tells me.

Me: "Really? I love those songs. Hey wait."

Strider: "Hm?"

Me: "I thought you didn't like metal, especially Screamo?" I question.

Strider: "I guess hanging out with you two changed my tastes." And then the bell goes off and we go to our classes.

[*9:42 AM*]

*Today in science we're doing experiment with chemicals. The class has been split into group of three people. And each of us were given a lab coat and safety gloves and goggles. And I'm working with Joe and Deadpool. (Deadpool just got switch to our class about a week ago) And they're mostly just goofing off or not even trying to do work.

Joe: "~and that's what happened on 'Bleach' last night."

Deadpool: "No way!"

Joe: "Yes way." And I'm sitting on my stool carefully mixing up the chemicals Mr. M gave us to work with.

Me: "Ok. I just need a small amount to go in the beaker." I say to myself and then suddenly something nudges my arm.

Joe: "Hey man did you watch 'Bleach' last night?" He asks,

*And that causes me to pour too much of the liquid in the beaker and it starts making popping noises and foams starts gathering in it. And the three of us look at it.

Me: "Oh Shi~"

*BOOM!* the beaker suddenly explodes and the three of us get knocked on our asses. And everyone else ducks and screams.

Male Student: "What the hell!"

Female Student: "What was that?"

Mr. M: "Everyone alright?"

Dante: "Oh shit Riley. You alright man?"

Strider: "How many fingers do you see?" He asks,

*And I'm still laying on the floor and I pull my goggles of my face, leaving an outline of dust where my goggles were. And Deadpool and Joe sit up and yell,

Deadpool & Joe: "AWESOME!" And they high five each other and I sit up and cough.

Joe: "Wasn't that awesome?" He asks and I look at him. Then I grab him and start choking him like when Homer Simpson does that to Bart.

Me: "Why you little."

Joe: "Aaahh."

*Then Dante pulls me away from Joe and then we clean up the mess. And the three of us apologize to Mr. M and then the bell goes off. And everyone leaves the room.

Dante: "Dude that actually made me jump when that small explosion happened."

Strider: "Same here. You ok dude?" He asks,

Me: "Well I'm ok." I say while rubbing the back of my head.

Dante: "Well, see you around man."

*And so he and Strider take off to their next class. And I start walking in the other direction. And walk down a flight of stairs and I see Phoenix waving someone to her and then I see someone wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans. And he's also wearing red sun glasses, and he walks up to her. So I hide behind a corner and I can hear them talking,

Phoenix: "Well, this is a surprise."

Boy: "Yeah haven't seen you in a while." And she gives him a hug, and I keep looking at them a bit confused,

Me: *Thinking ("Who the hell is that guy?")

Phoenix: "I haven't seen you in years. How have you been Scott?"

Scott: "I've been good. How about you Jean?" he asks,

Phoenix: "I'm fine."

Scott: "So...are you going to tell me about that 'Riley Ironstand' kid."

Me: *Thinking ("What the hell does he want to know about me?")

Phoenix: "Oh him.* She say while blushing. "He's...uh..." she tries saying,

Me: *Thinking ("I'm her boyfriend. So back off buddy.")

Phoenix: "He's... he's a really good friend." She tells him.

*And when I heard her say that. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I quickly lean against the wall in disbelief.

Me: "I'm...just a friend...to her... but..." I quietly say to myself. Then I hear,

Scott: "Would you like to get a quick coffee with me?"

Phoenix: "Uh...sure."

*And the two of them walk out of the school and I'm still standing against the wall in shock at what she just said. I shake my head and quickly walk to the library.

*Hey everyone Riley here and in this chapter Phoenix met up with a boy named Scott and they were talking and I was eavesdropping on them. And then Phoenix said something that I just couldn't believe. And in the next chapter we'll see how I take it. See you then.


	30. We're through & Did that happen

Hey everyone Riley here and HOLY SHIT I DID THIS ONE FSAT! Well in the last chapter Phoenix run into an old friend named Scott and they were talking and then he asked her who I was and she described my relationship with her as, "He's just a really good friend." And that kinda broke my heart. Now with the rest of the day:

*It's now lunch and I'm standing at the back doors waiting for everyone and I keep on hearing those words,

Phoenix's Voice: "He's just a really good friend." I keep on trying to get those words out of my head but I just can't. Then I hear,

Dante: "Hey there he is." And I look up and see the gang walking up to me, I smile and wave but that smile quickly disappears on my face.

Dante: "What's with you man. Something piss you off?"

Me: "...no." I reply with a cold tone of voice.

Chris: "Well let's go out to lunch then. I'm starving."

*And all of us get into Chris's hummer and Morrigan's car and we drive off to a quick place to get a meal. And after ten minutes we're sitting at Boston Pizza enjoying our meal.

Dante: "Pizza always hits the spot."

Chris & Strider: "Agreed."

Phoenix: "Do you like your pizza Riley?" She asks but I haven't really touched my food and I'm just staring out the window.

Me: "..."

Phoenix: "Is something wrong honey?" She asks,

Me: "*sigh*...Phoenix..." I say to her.

Phoenix: "Hm?"

Me: "Am I your boyfriend?" I ask.

Phoenix: "Of course honey." She says while hugging me. But instead of hugging her back I just stare at her, and she says,

Phoenix: "Are you ok?" And everyone looks at us,

Me: "If I am your boyfriend then why did you tell that Scott that I'm 'just a good friend'?" And she looks at me shocked.

Phoenix: "What?"

Me: "Why didn't tell him that I'm your boyfriend." And the nice, clam tone of my voice transforms into an angry tone. And that gentle look in my eyes also changes into a cold/heartless stare.

Phoenix: "How do you know what I said?"

Me: "I heard you talking with him. And you told him that we're just good friends." I say while raising my voice.

Strider: "Riley. Calm down man."

Me: "Shut up Strider. You have no business in this." I tell him.

Phoenix: "Riley calm down. People are staring at us." And a few people and some of the staff are looking at us.

Me: "I don't give a damn if the whole world is watching. Why didn't you tell that 'Scott' guy that you're in a relationship with me? Huh!" *I say while getting angry.

Phoenix: "He's just an old friend. I don't see why you're getting upset!" She says while raising her voice.

Felicia: "Guys. Please don't fight."

Me: "Shut up Felicia!" I yell at her and she looks shocked at what I just said to her.

Dante: "Dude let's go get some fresh air." He says while grabbing me by my arm.

Me: "Piss off Dante!" And I push him off me and he falls on his ass.

Phoenix: "Riley...what's happened to you?" She says while tears start gathering in her eyes.

Me: "What's happened to me? I'm in a relationship with a girl who doesn't think of me as her boyfriend. That's what happened!" I yell. And everyone in the restaurant is staring at me.

Me: "What the fuck are all of you looking at!" I yell at them and they quit staring at me.

Morrigan: "Riley please stop this. You making Phoenix feel like crap." She says,

Me: "You know what. Fuck this, I'm outta here." And I grab my jacket and walk towards the door and I slam the door causing the little glass window on it to shatter.

Everyone: "..."

Chris: "Phoenix, you ok?" He asks and all of them look at her. And she wipes away her tears and keeps crying.

*Now I'm walking back to my place. And I'm about two blocks away from the restaurant.

Me: "I'm just a friend to her. What an ungrateful Bi~" I try to say to myself but then I hear,

Voice: "Look what we have here." I look up and see that Wesker, Skrull and Akuma getting out of a car and cracking their knuckles.

Me: "Perfect timing." I say to myself.

Skrull: "Where are your friends?"

Me: "I don't need them."

Wesker: "Looks like someone finally grew a pair."

Me: "Yeah I finally did"

*And I punch Wesker across the face and then kick him in the groin causing him to fall to the ground. And then Akuma and Skrull grab me and start kneeing me in the ribs. And I manage to get free and I punch Skrull in the nose causing it to bleed. And I kick Akuma in the ribs and I pin him to the ground and start punching him in the face then suddenly I hear,

*CLICK* *CLICK*

*I look up towards the noise but it's too late,

*BANG*

*Next thing I know, I'm falling back and I see Wesker holding a 9mm handgun and smoke is coming out of the barrel. I slowly look at my chest and I see a small bleeding hole in the right side of my chest and I can't comprehend what just happened. I hit the ground and I start to become short of breath. And blood starts running from my mouth.

Akuma: "What the hell Wesker!" He says sounding shocked.

Skrull: "You said we're just going to kick his ass!" He has the same reaction as Akuma.

Wesker: "...Let's go you two." And them get into their car and drive off,

*I'm just laying on the sidewalk with a bullet hole in my chest. And I hear strangers running up to me and saying,

Man: "Call an ambulance!"

Girl: "Oh my god."

Boy: "Someone get some help! Hey! Don't close your eyes. Hey! ~" That was the last thing I hear and my eyes slowly shut and everything goes black.

*Hey everyone Riley here and yeah I'll just leave you to think about this chapter. See you in the next one.


	31. Life's Memories & A Second Chance

Hey everyone Riley here and, am I dead. Or am I alive? Well let's see what will happen:

*I slowly open my eyes and I notice that I'm lying on a bed in a dark room. I look at the spot where I got shot by Wesker and it's still there. I look around the room and I get up and walk towards the door. But, when I try the room gets longer and the door moves further away.

Me: "What the?"

*So I try again but, it moves further away. I try sprinting at it but I'm not getting any closer. And then I jump at it and it suddenly flying into me and I land on some kind of tile floor. I look up and I see myself talking with Dante & Strider when I first met them.

Me: "Is that me?" Then I hear and ghostly, faint voice behind me saying,

Voice: "Yes~." I turn and see a figure wearing a black cloak with a hood over its head. And it has two skeleton hands.

Me: "AAH!" I scream as I fall on my ass. "W-who are you?" I ask the figure.

Figure: "I'm the gatekeeper to the underworld. Or the one who decides your fate."

Me: "You're...a grim reaper..."

Grim: "Yes." And he points behind me and I turn and see me talking with Dante & Strider. The first two friends I made at this school.

Me: "What are they~"

Reaper: "These are the most vivid memories of your life are being shown to you."

Me: "WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?" I yell at him

Reaper: "Because you're dead. That's why."

*And when he tells me that I freeze in shock and then other memory comes up. And then the Reaper and I are sitting in a movie theatre, I look about two rows in front of me and I see Phoenix & me sharing a bag of popcorn and then the moment when we both reached in the bag and when our hands first touched. We blushed like crazy.

Reaper: "This was the first moment you two had a deep connection." He tells me.

*I just keep on staring at Phoenix never wanting her face to leave my sight and then everything goes black again. And now we're at the Halloween party and we're sitting on the roof and right below us Phoenix and I are on the balcony. [An (M) means memory]

Me: "Why are we~"

Reaper: "Watch." And he points at us,

(M)Phoenix: "Riley?" she suddenly asks,

(M)Me: "Yeah?"

(M)Phoenix: "Do you...uh...like me?"

(M)Me: "Yes. You're a really great friend Phoenix."

(M)Phoenix: "No. I mean more than just a friend?"

Reaper: "Do you remember that question."

Me: "Yes. I will always remember this night." I tell him while I start to get a bit teary eyed. And then everything goes black and then we're sitting on the stairs in Dante's basement.

Me: "Now where are we?"

Reaper: "Look." And we look and I see Phoenix and me are laying on the couch after our first time having intercourse.

(M)Phoenix: "*Pant* that was amazing *Pant*"

(M)Me: "Yeah *Pant* we're pretty good at this *Pant*."

(M)Phoenix: "Riley. I'm never going to leave your side." She says while wrapping her arms around me.

(M)Me: "I promise I won't either Phoenix." And I do the same and we kiss and go to bed.

Reaper: "To bad that was a promise you couldn't keep." He tells me,

Me: "Shut up." *I quietly say.

Reaper: "Your level of Anger is starting to raise. Am I making you mad?" He asks,

Me: "I SAID SHUT UP!" I yell at him and I throw a punch at him and he grabs my hand.

Reaper: "That anger in you is your greatest downfall. And it caused the biggest mistake in your life." And then we're teleported into the restaurant. And I turn around and hear,

(M)Phoenix: "Riley...what's happened to you?" She says while tears start gathering in her eyes.

(M)Me: "What's happened to me? I'm in a relationship with a girl who doesn't think of me as her boyfriend. That's what happened!" I yell. And everyone in the restaurant is staring at me.

(M)Me: "What the fuck are all of you looking at!" I yell at them and they quit staring at me.

(M)Morrigan: "Riley please stop this. You making Phoenix feel like crap." She says,

(M)Me: "You know what. Fuck this, I'm outta here." And I grab my jacket and walk towards the door and I slam the door causing the little glass window on it to shatter.

(M)Everyone: "..."

*Then everything goes black again. I fall to me knees and start crying.

Me: "*Sob* Please...*sob*...stop this...*sob*...please..."

Reaper: "Fine." And he snaps his fingers and then I suddenly start getting sucked into the floor. And a bunch of skeleton hands start grabbing onto me and begin pulling me down.

Me: "What the! Please stop!" I scream,

Reaper: "You wanted me to make it to stop. So, I am." And I keep getting dragged down deeper.

Me: "STOP! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! I'LL CHANGE! I PROMISE!" I yell at him but he fades away.

*And as I try to fight back the hands but there are just too many of them and I look up and then I see everyone's faces looking at me with the expression they had when I first met them. And then Phoenix's face shows up, her wavy hair running down her shoulders, showing her beautiful green eyes looking at me and she's showing her beautiful smile.

Me: "...I'm...I'm sorry Phoenix..." I say right before my head just pulled underneath by those hands. And everyone goes black again.

*And now I'm floating in another dark room. I look to my right and see nothing. I look to my left and still see nothing. And I look straight up and say,

Me: "So. This is the end of me, huh." And as soon as I close my eyes I begin to hear a very faint sound,

*Beep* *Beep* Beep*

Me: "What the hell. Where is that coming from?" And it gets louder,

*BEEP* *BEEP *BEEP*

Me: "Shut up and let me sleep." I swing my arm and I end up hitting some kind of metal bar. "Ow." I slowly open my eyes and look around.

*I look to my left and see a bag of blood with a tube going into my arm and beside that is a heart monitor with my name above it.

Me: "Wha~" Then I look to my right and see a table with 'get well' cards, balloons and pictures of people I know. Then I hear,

Voice: "Oh my god." I look and see a nurse standing in the door way.

Nurse: "Doctor! Doctor! He's awake!" She yells and her and a doctor walking the room.

Doctor: "Thank heaven you're alive. I guess God have different plans for you."

Me: "Where~" I try to say.

Doctor: "You're in the hospital son. It's been about four days since your surgery. You were shot in the chest and when we finish removing the bullet, you went into a coma. And also during the surgery we didn't have enough blood that was your type, but fortunately a friend of yours who has the same blood type as you, donated their's."

*I look at the bag of blood and see the name 'Jean Grey' written on it. And I start to get all teary eyed. And then I quietly say to myself,

Me: "Phoenix...*Sob*...thank you."

*Hey everyone Riley here and after a grim reaper showed me moments of my life with all my friends and with Phoenix. And he has given me a second chance at life. And this time I promise I'll change. And in the next chapter everyone else will come and see me.


	32. Glad to be Back & a Messenger

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter a Grim Reaper showed me some of the greatest and worst moments of my life with my friends. And after I apologized about how I acted and guess he gave me a second chance at life. [And PS: I know that last chapter was pretty intense, so sorry] And this time, I promise to change:

Doctor: "We're so glad you're ok. And I think you'll appreciate this bit of news also."

Me: "Huh?" I say while wiping away my tears.

Doctor: "Everyday your friends kept coming in and check up on you to see if you woke up. But when you didn't they would talk to you and leave gifts." And I look at the 'get well' cards, flowers and balloons that says, 'Feel better soon' and other things on the table.

Doctor: "And I have some great news. You'll be outta here first thing tomorrow morning."

Me: "That is great news. Hey," I ask and they look at me.

Me: "How many times did my friends stop by?" I ask

Nurse: "They were here every evening to see you. But, that one girl was always here. She never left your side. And on the first night you were in your coma, it was around 11pm and I politely asked her to leave but she said, 'No. I promised him that I'll never leave him.' And she slept in a chair beside your bed. And in the morning she sat beside you, holding your hand, waiting for you to wake up." She tells me.

Me: "Phoenix...*sob*" I say to myself quietly and begin to cry again.

Doctor: "It's ok. I'll call your school and tell the principle to send your friends over here, ok?"

Me: "Wait..." I quickly say as I begin to sit up and they look at me waiting for my answer. "...thank you..."

*I quietly say but loud enough for them to hear. And the two leave the room and within about five to six minutes I can hear loud, quick moving footsteps from down the hall. And from the other side of the door I hear,

Dante: "Let us in! Please."

Chris: "He's our friend!"

Strider: "Please."

Doctor: "Yes we will but, first you need you calm down. He just got up so don't do anything to make his pulse race or anything like that."

Felicia: "Yes, now please let us in!"

Laura: "C'mon Doc."

Morrigan: "We'll behave." And I become a little bit down when I didn't hear a voice that I really wanted to hear.

*And then the door opens and everyone rushes in and looks at me with shocked expressions. And a few of them begin to get tears starting to form in their eyes.

Me: "Hi you guys." I say as I normally would. And then they run up to me and start hugging me and stuff.

Dante: "Man! Thank god you're alive!"

Strider: "I can't believe this is happening!"

Felicia: "*sob* you're ok!"

Chris: "Man your one lucky S.O.B."

Laura: "I can't believe *sob* you're ok."

Morrigan: "You're a fighter alright."

Me: "Thanks guys." And they stand up and they we hear,

Female voice: "Guys how is he~*Gasp*" We turn and we see Phoenix standing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers. And she looks stunned at what she's seeing. And everyone backs up about a step and makes a little path between us.

Me: "Hi honey." I say to her and when I say that, she drops the flowers and run up and hugs me very tight and begins to cry on my shoulder.

Phoenix: "*sob* I...*sob*...can't believe...*sob*...your alive..."

Me: "Yeah, I'm back." I quietly say and wrap my arms around her. And I whisper in her ear, "and...I'm sorry." And when I finish that sentence she looks at me and I smile at her. And she begins to cry harder and buries her face in my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

Dante: "We'll talk to you later man." And all of them leave the room.

Me: "How have you been?" I ask,

Phoenix: "*sob* I...*sob*...I've been good."

Me: "Thanks good to hear." I say with a smile. And I reach up and wipe the tears off her face. And then I ask her,

Me: "Phoenix?"

Phoenix: "Yeah?"

Me: "Why did you donate your blood to me? Even after all those hurtful things I said to you?"

Phoenix: "...well...after you left the restaurant I went home and my mom was wonder why I was crying. So I told her what happened." And I keep looking at her. "And she told me when she was my age, a boy she really liked broke up with her and then a week later he got in a near fatal car accident. And she told me, 'Even after what he did. No matter what, I never left his side.'

*And I look at her and she tightens her grip on my hand. And we look into each other's eyes and we kiss. And tears begin to run down both of our faces. And it as the rest of the day goes on, Phoenix never leaves the room expect when nature calls. And for the rest of this day and we talk about things and watch movies on the TV in the room. And when it gets to about 11pm she calls her mom and she goes home for the night. And before she leaves she tells me,

Phoenix: "I'll be here first thing in the morning to help you get back to normal." And she smiles at me and she leaves. And now I'm trying to get some sleep but then I hear,

*DING* *DING*

*I look towards the window and I see a raven sitting on the window sill. And it pecks the window. So I slowly get out of bed and grab the pole with the blood bag connected to my right arm and walk to the window.

Me: "What are you doing here little fella?" I say as I open the window.

Raven: "*CAW*" Is the sound he makes and I hold out my left arm and he jumps on it.

Me: "Are you checking up on me?" And it shakes its head up and down. And I couldn't help but chuckle. "Haha. Well you can tell him that from now on everything will be different. Got it?"

*And he nods his head and I lightly scratch him on top of his head. And he jumps off me arm and sits on the window sill for a second and looks back at me. And then he takes off into the night sky. I stare at the raven as he disappears in the night, and after a few seconds I shut my window and climb back into bed and slowly fall asleep.

*Hey everyone Riley here and in this chapter everyone came to check up on me and I was really glad that they did. And when Phoenix showed up, she instantly broke down into tears and I apologized to her. And then later everyone left and the two of us stayed in my hospital room for most of the entire day. And after she left a raven showed at the window, and I talked to him and he flew off into the night sky. (Reason for that is because 'Ravens' are a symbol for 'Death'. And I thought to use this one as a messenger for the Grim Reaper or 'Death'. Get it?) Well see you in the next chapter.


	33. Getting my Life back

Hey everyone Riley here and in the last chapter I woke up from my coma and everyone come to see me. And it was a really great feeling to see everyone again, especially when Phoenix showed up. And now, I'm able to leave the hospital and get back with my life:

*Date, November 27th. It's now 9:25am in this cloudy Sunday morning. And after thanking the doctor that did my operation, he tells me to take it easy for about a week. And then I have to return to get my stitch's removed. And I walk out of the hospital's front doors and get greeted by a smiling Jean Grey standing with her mother by their car.

Me: "Hey." I say as I wave at them.

Phoenix: "How are you feeling?" She says while walking up to me and hugging me.

Me: "I'm fine. They said that I should take it easy for the next week or so." I reply while hugging her back.

Phoenix: "That's good to hear." And before we get into the car we hear,

Raven: "*CAW*!" And we look up and a raven flies towards us and it lands on my shoulder.

Me: "Hey there pal." I say while scratching the top of his head. And he rubs his head against my cheek.

Phoenix: "What's with the bird?"

Me: "Nothing."

*And the raven looks at Phoenix and then back to me and flies off. And then we get into the car and her mom drives us back to their home. And after a seven minute drive, she drops Phoenix and me off at their place.

Phoenix's Mom: "I'm going to the store. So I'll be back in about half an hour." And we wave at her and she drives off. And we walk into the front and I start taking my shoes off.

Me: "So Phoenix what are our plans for the eve~" I try say but I get cut off but Phoenix surprising me by grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me in for a kiss. And my eyes widen in surprise. So I lightly and quickly pull us apart.

Me: "Phoenix, wait..."

Phoenix: "What's wrong?"

Me: "It's just that...after what we did to each other. I think we should slow down for a while. Don't you think?"

Phoenix: "..."

Me: "It's not your fault or anything but I was thinking that we should take it slow for a few days? Until this whole thing gets pasted us. Ok honey." And I kiss her on the cheek.

Phoenix: "...Ok sweetie." and she gives me a smile and hugs me. And we spend the rest of the afternoon and evening watching movies and what not.

[*NEXT DAY, Back at school*]

*I'm back at school and its 12:01pm and all of us are sitting at one of the table in the main foyer area.

Dante: "Man I missed seeing you around here man." He says while patting me on the back.

Strider: "It's been awfully quiet around here without you." He says while lightly punching me in the arm.

Morrigan: "You really had us worried there for a few days. But it's great to have you back."

Felicia: "All of us really missed your company."

Laura: "Yeah it sucked not having you around."

Me: "Thanks you guys. And while I was gone, anything cool happen at school?"

Dante: "Not really, But Wesker was expelled and was imprisoned for attempted murder."

Me: "That son of a bitch deserves it and what about the other two?"

Laura: "They said that they didn't plan to kill you but just beat you up abit. They got charged for assault and we're put under house arrest for a month." She tells me.

Me: "Yeah I heard them say something that."

Dante: "When?"

Me: "Well, after I got shot I fell on the ground and I heard them arguing with Wesker about not trying to kill me but rough me up a bit."

Chris: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah. But, enough of the last few days, how have you guys been?"

Dante: "Well we been fine. But it school did suck not having you around here man."

Felicia: "Yeah. And how are things between you two now?" She asks Phoenix and me.

Phoenix: "I feel like I need to regain the trust and love that I lost from him." And she looks at me with a worried looks and I lightly grab her hand.

Me: "I know that. And I know we can get over this but, it may take some time."

Laura: "That's good to hear."

Chris: "Yeah, I know you two can." And keep on talking about things for the rest of the lunch hour.

[*AFTER SCHOOL*]

*As we went through the rest of the day at school I kept on getting talked to by other classmates or strangers who heard what happened to me. And I told them things like 'Thanks for worrying about me' and what not. And now we're leaving the school and we decide to head to the mall. But before we do I tell them,

Me: "Hey you think one of you guys can drop me off at my house?"

Dante: "Why?"

Me: "Well I think I need to wrap a new set of bandage around my wound." And everyone goes quiet for a few seconds.

Chris: "...Uh...sure..." And everyone looks at the ground

Me: "Guys, there's no need to act like this about me. C'mon let's just try to act like our old selves." And they look at me and smile. And they say that they're going to the mall and so Chris gives Phoenix and me a ride to my place.

Me: "We won't be too long." I tell him.

Chris: "Ok man. But try to hurry up."

*And now Phoenix and I are sitting on the couch in the living room. And I'm sitting in front of Phoenix and I start taking my shirt off and she's getting the bandage wrap ready. And then she see's my stitches and looks away.

Me: "What's wrong honey?" I ask,

Phoenix: "...I feel like I'm the reason you got those." She says sounding depressed.

Me: "It's not your fault Phoenix. It was my anger and rage that gave me these." I say while placing my hand on the stitches. "And you don't have to feel any kind of grief because of my stupid actions."

*And she looks at me with her eyes starting to water. And we close our eyes and kiss each other. And then after our kiss she wraps up my wound and I get dressed and we head out to Chris's hummer and we drive to the mall to meet up with everyone else.

*Hey everyone Riley here and I hope you liked this chapter. And in the next we'll be hanging out at the mall for the evening. So see you then. (Hey everyone I have an announcement, my laptop has been crashing on me lately and I think I'll maybe replace it if it keeps on crashing. And if it does I don't know how long it will take.)


	34. At the Mall & A new Hoodie

Hey internet Riley here and even though my laptop has been crashing on me lately, I'm trying to make the best of it. So I won't be updating as much as usual. And in this chapter we're going to the mall:

*It's now 5:43pm and Dante, Laura, Phoenix and I just arrived with a fresh pair of casual street clothes and we're at the mall.

Me: "Do you know where the others are?" I ask,

Laura: "I'll send Morrigan a text." She says while pulling out her cell from her pocket and starts hitting buttons.

Phoenix: "How are you holding up honey?" She asks me,

Me: "I'm fine Phoenix. You don't need to worry." I say while placing my arm around her shoulders. And we smile at each other.

Dante: "So how long did they say you should take it easy?"

Me: "Yeah for about a week." Then we hear,

Laura: "Morrigan says they're in the amusement park."

Dante: "Alright! Let's get going!" He says in amusement and starts walking faster then us.

*And once we reach the amusement park we meet up with Chris, Morrigan, Strider and Felicia wearing casual street clothing. And their standing by the ticket booth.

Chris: "Hey you guys."

Dante: "Sorry were late."

Me: "Yeah sorry about that."

Felicia: "Don't be, now c'mon let's go on some rides."

*And we purchase some tickets and go into the park. And we start walking around looking for rides to go on, games to play and what not. After walking around we decide to go on the biggest roller coaster in the mall called, 'The Vomit Comet'.

Dante: "AWESOME!"

Chris: "Wow. That's a huge coaster." He says while looking at the 200ft loop halfway through the track.

Felicia: "I'm not so sure about this one." She says grabbing a hold of Strider's arm.

Strider: "Your afraid of height aren't you Felicia?" And she nervously shakes her head up and down.

Phoenix: "What about you honey?" She asks me,

Me: "I think going on a roller coaster titled 'The Vomit Comet' wouldn't be good for my heart. I think I'll sit this one out too." I tell them.

Dante: "Whatever. Let's go you guys." And Him, Laura, Morrigan and Chris go in the line and the four of us stand around and wait for the others.

Strider: "So how are you Riley?"

Me: "I'm fine."

Felicia: "Is the reason you didn't want to go on is because of your wound?" she asks,

Me: "Not entirely."

Phoenix: "There's something else?"

Me: "Yes. I'm..." And they look at me anxiously waiting for my answer. "*inhale*...I'm afraid of height." I tell them.

Trio: "Really?" And I nod my head and look at the ground. (AND YES! I really am. I hate heights. T-T)

Phoenix: "Aw that's ok honey. And you look kinda cute when you're scared." And she hugs me and kisses my cheek.

Me: "I think a bit of Morrigan's attitude towards boys is rubbing off on you." And they chuckle at my response.

[*ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER*]

Dante: "Wow! That was such a rush!" And we turn and see the four of them walking towards us and their hair is a bit messy from the coaster.

Laura: "Haha. Chris, look at your face in the photo."

Chris: "S-shut up. That drop was sudden."

Morrigan: "Aww you're so adorable when you get scared." She tells him with hugging him.

Me: "I told she's rubbing off on you." I whisper to Phoenix and she giggles.

Dante: "Where are we off to next?" He asks,

Strider: "Let's walk around until we find something we wanna go on."

* And we nod our head and keep on walking through the amusement park. And a little montage of us, having some fun: Dante, Chris & myself having a shoot-out on a shooting gallery game, Strider winning Felicia a giant teddy fish in a game test your reaction time. And Morrigan, Phoenix and Laura taking some pic's in a photo booth.

[*3 HOUR LATER*]

Felicia: "Man this day is great." She says before taking a bite out of her ball of cotton candy.

Chris: "Yeah it was a blast." He says holding at least five average stuff animals that he won for Morrigan.

Me: "Thanks for the hoodie babe." I say while zipping on the black bunnyhug that Phoenix won for me.

Phoenix: "That's so cool on you. And I love the hood." And she pulls up the hood and on top that has two little black cat ears on it. And she starts playing with the ears. So I pull it down and notice the ears on it.

Me: "IT HAS CATS EARS ON IT!" Then she tells me,

Phoenix: "And look at the sleeves babe." *And I look at the end of the sleeves and where your hands are supposed to be are cat paw gloves there.

Me: "What the~?" (*Thinking "She bought me a 'Neko' hoodie!")

Phoenix: "You're my new pet kitty." She says while hugging me.

Me: "Hey, not in public honey. This is embarrassing." I say while a few random couples and families walk and look at us. And she giggles at my embarrassment.

Dante: "Hahaha. Man I bet you fifty bucks to wear that at school tomorrow with the hood up all day." He challenges,

Me: "Like hell!" I retort.

Dante: "Fine, a hundred bucks."

Me: "...uh..."

Morrigan: "He looks cute in that."

Felicia: "Hey, you can be just like me." And she smiles at me. And I just sigh.

Strider: "Haha. sorry man but that just looks hilarious." he says while pointing at me.

Dante: "Well?"

Me: "...fine." I say with my head lowered.

Dante: "Good."

Me: "But if you rip me off, I am so going to kill you, 'Nice' and 'slowly'." I say while clenching my right paw into a fist.

Chris: "Man that takes guts. I'm giving you props man." ('Props' as in meaning: 'You have my respect'.)

Phoenix: "You're so adorable even when you threaten other people honey." She says while still hugging me.

Me: "God kill me now." And everyone laughs at my suffering.

*Hey everyone Riley here and for some weird reason Phoenix bought me a 'Neko' Hoodie. It's just an ordinary black hoodie but, it has cat ears on the hood and cat paws glove where your hands should be. And now Dante bet me a hundred buck to wear it with the hood up for all day tomorrow. How will it go? Tune in the next chapter, See you then.


	35. Day as a 'Neko' part 1

Hey Riley here and in the last chapter we went to the mall and had a really good time there. And then Phoenix bought me a new hoodie and I liked it at first until I found out it was a 'NEKO' hoodie. It has little cat ears on the hood and gloves shaped like cat paws too. And then Dante bet me a $100 to wear it at school for the entire day. Let's see how this day rolls out:

[8:34AM]

*I'm standing in front of the front doors with my new 'Neko Hoodie' and a pair of faded blue jeans and my 'Fallen' skate shoes. I look at my reflection and notice how ridiculous I look. I look at my right 'paw' and clench them into fist.

Me: "*sigh*"

*I open the doors and immediately student look at me or giggle at my attire for the day.

1st Boy: "Wow~ that's...just bad."

1st Girl: "That's the cutest hoodie I ever seen."

2nd Boy: "Haha, I go to science with him."

2nd Girl: "Sucks to be him."

*I just lower my hood so no one can see my face as I walk past the group of students.

Me: "Good god and this is just the first few seconds." I say as I walk towards an empty table and take a seat. And I try to pull the hood down but then I hear,

Voice: "You do that, I win."

*I turn around and see Dante, Strider, Laura, Morrigan, Chris, Felicia and Phoenix walking towards me and they sit at the table also.

Me: "Hi you guys." I say to them,

Phoenix: "Hello my kitty." She says while hugging me, embarrassing me even more.

Me: "Phoenix, please stop." I tell her as my face gets redder and redder.

Phoenix: "Why?"

Me: "This is just too embarrassing."

Phoenix: "Fine I'll stop for now." *And she let's go and I 'sigh' in relief.

Chris: "Man this day is going to hilarious."

Dante: "I agree Chris."

Felicia: "You guys are pretty mean."

Strider: "Yes they are." Then we hear,

[*RRRRIIINNNGGG!*]

Me: "Oh god..." I say as I plant my head on the table.

Phoenix: "C'mon, Riley. C'mon." She says while patting her hand on her knee like she's calling a cat.

Me: "It's like as if she's really thinking that I'm her pet." I say under my breath.

*I get to my feet and she grabs my right paw and we she walks me to my class. And after a couple minutes we arrive in front of Mr. M's science room. And before I walk in I feel her tugging my hand. I turn to Phoenix,

Phoenix: "Hey. Have a good day, ok honey." And she smiles at me.

Me: "I'll try." *And we quickly kiss each other and we go our separate ways until period two. I walk into the class and instantly students begin to giggle at my outfit.

Mr. M: "Uh...Mr. Ironstand, what are you wearing?" He asks.

Me: "Let's say I like to gamble." I reply

Class: "..."

Mr. M: "Why would you bet on something like that." *And the class begins to laugh* "Well, ok. Now class please stop snickering at him please and now let's get started with today's lesson."

Class: "Yes sir."

*And we begin to do our assignment for the today. And every now and then I hear people snickering at me. And after the next 45 minutes feel like days, the bell finally rings.

Mr. M: "All right have a good day and Riley."

Me: "Yes sir?"

Mr. M: "Never wear that here again." He tells me.

Class: "Hahaha."

Me: "...yes sir." I say while lowering my head.

*And the class leaves the room and then someone randomly puts me in a headlock and I hear,

Dante: "There's our little feline friend."

Me: "S-shut up Dante."

Dante: "Aww, am I making to mad little pussy cat." He says with a smirk.

Me: "Now you are!" I yell at him and ball up a fist. But, Strider grabs my wrist and I look at him and he shakes his head side to side. And I unclench my fist,

Dante: "Good kitty, Hahaha."

Me: "Please just one punch?" I whisper to Strider.

Strider: "Afterschool you can." Then we hear,

Phoenix: "There's my little kitty." We turn and see her walking towards us.

Me: "H-hi honey." I wave my right paw at her.

Strider: "Well see you around man." And he pats me on the shoulder.

Dante: "Later pussy cat." And the duo starts walking down the hall.

Me: "*sigh* I just want this day to be over with."

Phoenix: "It's ok sweetheart." *And she kisses me on the cheek. "Well, let's go to the library for our spare, ok?"

Me: "...fine." And the two of us walk down the hall hand-in-paw.

*Hey readers Riley here and so far it's a very embarrassing day for me. And it's just the beginning (T-T). Well in the next chapter we'll see how the rest of this day goes for me. See you then.


	36. Day as a 'Neko' part 2

Hey Riley here and in the last chapter I showed up at school wearing a 'Neko' hoodie that Phoenix bought for me. And the reason is because I have a bet with Dante. If I can wear it for the whole day at school he'll give me a hundred bucks. Let's see how the rest of the day goes:

*As Phoenix and I walk down to the library hand-in-paw down the hall. And of course I hear sounds of other students giggling at me.

Me: "*sigh*"

Phoenix: "What's wrong honey?"

Me: "What's wrong, it's this stupid hoodie. Why on earth did I bet Dante on something like this?"

Phoenix: "Because you're an idiot who doesn't plan ahead." She tells me,

Me: "Hey!" I reply.

Phoenix: "But, that's why I love you." And she kisses me, and I kiss her back. "So what do you wanna do?"

Me: "Let's go somewhere where no-one can see me." I say while lowering my head. And she giggles at my response.

Phoenix: "I think I know just the spot." And she grabs my paw and she takes me off somewhere else instead of the library. And after we walk around for a few minutes, we end up at a set of doors.

Me: "Where does this go?" I ask,

Phoenix: "Just to a spot that I like to hang out at, every now and then." And she opens the doors and I see a stair case.

Me: "Phoenix, where does this~" I try to ask but she already starts walking up the stairs. "H-hey, wait up." *I say while following her. And after we walk up about a thirty or fifty stairs we come to another door.

Phoenix: "Ready honey?" She asks while doing something to the doorknob. I try to see what she's doing and then she suddenly opens the door, and we both get blinded by the bright sunlight.

Phoenix: "Wow it's bright out."

Me: "Yeah it is." And then when our eyes adjust to the light, we walk out on the roof stepping over pipes and electric cords. Until we end up standing about ten feet away from the ledge of the roof.

Me: "So do you come up here often?"

Phoenix: "Yeah, mostly throughout grade 9 when there was no-one around, I would pick the lock and come up here to hangout." She tells me,

Me: "You would pick the lock?" I say while looking at her funny.

Phoenix: "Yeah, it's a little trick I picked up. And 'no' I never broke into anyone's home or anything like that."

Me: "Ok, I wouldn't like it if I was in love with a thief." And we laugh at my remark. And she casually walks to the ledge and looks over,

Phoenix: "Huh? Coming honey?" She says while looking at me. And I nervously reply,

Me: "Uh...s-sure thing Phoenix..." And I slowly walk towards her.

Phoenix: "Still scared of heights?"

Me: "Obviously." And then she walks up to me and grabs my right paw and drags me closer to the ledge.

Me: "W-what are you doing?"

Phoenix: "Helping you get over your fear."

Me: "Phoenix, p-please stop."

Phoenix: "Oh c'mon."

*And I begin to stop resisting her and she walks me to the edge of the roof. Take one deep breath and look straight down three or four stories and instantly become dizzy. I take a few steps back and catch my breath.

Me: "T-there...h-happy?" I stutter while placing my hands on my knees.

Phoenix: "Very." She says while a smile & walks up to me.

Me: "Now can we go?" I ask her. And she giggles at me.

Phoenix: "Ok. The bell will be going in a few minutes. Wanna get going?"

Me: "Yes please." And she grabs my paw and we leave the roof and begin to walk down the stairs.

Phoenix: "Ok, now let's go somewhere else very quickly."

Me: "Why?"

Phoenix: "Well...I don't want to get caught again for going up th~" She says while opening the door and we end up running into Mr. Galactus.

Mr. G: "What we're kids doing up there?"

Duo: "...nothing sir." We say while standing at attention.

Mr. G: "Sure. Now follow me to my office." And the three of us start walking down the main office. And we can see & hear student talking about us or laughing at us as Mr. G leads us off to his office. And Phoenix & I take our seats on two chairs in front of his desk,

Mr. G: "Phoenix how many times do we have to tell you not to go on the roof, it's off limits to students."

Phoenix: "You told me more than three times." She says with her head down and I look at her.

Mr. G: "And as for you Riley, your...uh...what are you wearing?"

Me: "I'm doing an experiment." I casually tell him and he looks at me funny,

Mr. G: "Ok no more going on the roof ok Jean." And she nods her head and we leave Mr. G's office and walk over to a table in the main foyer. And we take our seats and I ask,

Me: "Uh...Phoenix..."

Phoenix: "Yes?"

Me: "You snuck onto the roof three times before?" And she looks away and blushes slightly, and then she nods her head. "Even though I'm scared of height, I actually like that spot."

Phoenix: "Really?" And I nod my head up and down and she smiles at me, then we ring,

[*RRRIIINNNGGGG!]

Phoenix: "Oh, well see you at lunch kitty." She giggles.

Me: "*sigh* yeah, see you then." And we go our spate ways until noon.

*Hey , Riley here and sorry for taking some long for this update. And so far Phoenix tried helping me over coming my fear of heights but, it didn't go to well. And anyway I hope you like this chapter and see you in the next chapter.


	37. No more 'Neko hoodie' & a music video?

*Hey Riley here with the newest chapter of 'MVC3 Our Highschool Days'. And I am terribly sorry for taking long with the last chapter. Anyway 'Let's RECAP!' In the last chapter Phoenix and went up to the roof and she tried to help me with my fear of heights and it helped a bit. Then when we tried to leave but we got caught by Mr. G, but he let us off with a warning. Now with the newest chapter:

*It's 3:29pm and I'm sitting in Ms. Viper's English class. I'm sitting in my desk all jumpy like when a dog see's a ball being thrown or whatever.

Me: *thinking* ("C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!")

Then I hear the sweet sound of salvation.

[*RRRRIINNNGG!*]

Mrs. V: "Ok class is~."

*And in the blink of an eye I grab my things and run out the door. And Mrs. V and the student just stare at they see a trail of dust from where I was once standing leading to the door.

Mrs. V: "...dismissed."

*And as students begin to fill the halls and I run at full speed out to the main foyer and I pump my fists in the air and scream,

Me: "YEEEEEEEEAAAAHH!" Then I hear,

Voice: "Looks like you won." I turn and see Dante, Strider, Chris, Morrigan Laura, Felicia and Phoenix walking towards me.

Me: "Damn straight I won! Now, pay up Dante." I say while holding my hand out.

Dante: "Fine." And he places a few dollar bills in my hand and I instantly notice something.

Me: 'What the hell man! This ain't a hundred; it's only thirty five bucks!" I yell at him.

Dante: "Sorry man, I don't get paid until next Friday." He says while a little smirk. And I instantly un-zip my 'Neko' hoodie and throw it on the ground.

Me: "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" And I try to grab Dante by his throat but Chris & Strider hold me back. And the girls laugh at my reaction Then Felicia suddenly suggests,

Felicia: "Hey, why don't we head to the mall or something."

Group: "Sure." And then all of us pile in Chris's hummer and Morrigan's convertible and we head off to the mall.

[*AT THE MALL*]

*The eight of us are walking through the main plaza of the mall. And we stop off to grab a quick snack and a few sodas' in the food court. And as we sit at a two table Phoenix's tells me,

Phoenix: "Hey Riley, can I ask you something?"

Me: "Sure honey."

Phoenix: "For my art class, we just got assigned to do a short-movie on any style of art for a contest for my Art 30 class. And I was wondering if you, Dante & Strider could help me?"

Dante: "What do you need our help for?" He says before taking a bite out of his slice of loaded pepperoni pizza.

Phoenix: "Could you guys help me make a music video for my class?" She asks us,

Trio: "A music video?" We say in tandem as we look at her funny.

Phoenix: "Yeah, what's with the looks?"

Dante: "If we do, what will it be about?" He asks.

Group: "Hmm..."

Me: "...I got it." And they look at me waiting for my idea,

Me: "Have you guys seen the music video for 'Break from Three Days Grace'?" (Love this song)

Laura: "Yeah, I love that song."

Chris: "Don't they end up getting splashed by paint while they play?"

Me: "That's the cool idea, because they get hit by different color from the album."

Dante: "Sounds like a plan, you up for it Hiryu?" And Strider shrugs his shoulders.

Dante: "Alright we just need a bunch of paint, three open rooms and a few cameras'."

Phoenix: "Leave the paint to me." She says,

Chris: "I think I now just the place." He adds,

Felicia: "I'm part of the 'AV Club'. I'll get the cameras." She also adds,

Dante: "Alright, sounds like a plan. We'll do this music video tomorrow after school, ok guys?"

Everyone: "Got it." And we keep on talking and hangout at the mall for the rest of the day.

[THE NEXT DAY]

*It's 12:57pm and Dante, Strider & I are sitting at a table waiting for everyone else.

Dante: "Where the hell are they?"

Strider: "No clue."

Me: "Hey, there they are." I sat pointing down the main foyer,

*And then we see Phoenix, Laura & Morrigan carrying two buckets of paint each, Felicia is a bag with 'property of AV Club' written on it, And Chris is swinging a pair of keys around his finger.

Laura: "We got the stuff you guys."

Dante: "Sweet. We'll meet parking lot after school ok guys."

Everyone: "Got it."

[*RRRRIIINNNGGGGG*]

Dante: "Alright see you guys after school." And all of us go our own ways until 3:30pm.

*Hey readers Riley here and I'm so sorry this took so long. And I'll try to upload the next chapter before my b-day on April 3rd. And in this chapter Phoenix gave us the idea for doing a music video for her art class. And we'll getting our music equipment and video cameras and be shooting a music video. See you then.


	38. MUSIC VIDEO!

Hello readers, Riley here and in the last chapter Phoenix told me, that she needs to do a music video for her art class and she suggested that Dante, Strider and I should help her out. And after the girls and Chris got the paint, video camera's & a location to shoot the video, that's what we'll be doing for the rest of the day.

(Song: 'Worth Dying For' by 'Rise Against')

*And as all of us are driving towards the building that Chris got the keys to. And when we arrive there we see an old office building near the train station. We pull up in the parking lot and get out of the vehicles and look at the abandon office building*

Dante: "Nice find Chris."

Strider: "How did you find it?"

Chris: "This was my old man's last office, until they had to move their business downtown. So, now the building has been empty for a few weeks now."

Me: "I bet it has a lot of space." I say while grabbing my bass guitar & amp.

Dante: "Let's try to blow the fucking roof off this joint." He says while grabbing his guitar & amp.

Strider: "I hear you man." He says while him, Felicia & Laura all grab pieces for his drum set. And after Chris unlocks the main entrance we walk in and we look around the office building and we see it have more than enough space for us.

Dante: "Ready guys?" And we nod our heads and within the next 15 minutes we set up the cameras and we mix water with the paint so it will be easy to get splashed with and won't stick to us as much. Then the three of us go into three spate rooms. And then we start the cameras and start rocking!

*And Dante & I start hitting chord notes and Strider keep hitting the foot peddle. And then Dante starts singing:

(Dante)

'Set me off like dynamite strapped tight around my waist  
>We are the ones in competition but claim this ain't no race<p>

(Let's go!) [And the three of us start playing]

Take a breath and explode like bullets tearing through the wind  
>Cut me up with a razor blade that tries to separate the skin<p>

Now in the  
>White flames of burning flags we<br>found a world worth dying for, yeah  
>We've been battered so hard that we don't<br>feel anymore

Take me  
>From this world<br>Save me  
>What if we<br>All die young?  
>So take me<br>From this world  
>Save me<br>What if we  
>All die young?<p>

Send me off on the morning breeze so far away from here  
>Feel me rise in the strength I've found inside the warm embracing air<br>I'm moving slow  
>Like a glacier melting watch me dissipate<br>I searched for love in an empty world but all I found was hate

Now in the  
>White flames of burning flags we<br>found a world worth dying for, yeah  
>We've been battered so hard that we don't<br>feel anymore

Take me  
>From this world<br>Save me  
>What if we<br>All die young?  
>So take me<br>From this world  
>Save me<br>What if we  
>All die young?<p>

Don't ask me why  
>'Cuz I don't know<br>Don't ask me how  
>I'm gonna solve this on my own<br>Don't ask me why  
>'Cuz I don't know<br>These things I've never faced  
>Scratch out, but won't erase<p>

In the wreckage of a job well done  
>I saw a place I'd never seen before, yeah<br>And that moment I refused to close my eyes anymore

So take me  
>From this world<br>Save me  
>What if we<br>All die young?  
>So take me<br>From this world  
>Save me<br>What if we  
>All die young?<p>

So take me...  
>So take me...'<p>

*And once everyone hears the song stops they wait for us and then the doors opens and the three step out of the rooms each splashed by three different colors.

Me: "That was awesome." I say while my body is covered in a mix of Red, Black & white.

Dante: "That was so cool. I bet it will look awesome in slow-mo." He says while wiping off some Red paint from his hair and white & brown paint from his shirt.

Strider: "It was a cool experience." He says while taking over his Blue & red paint covers shirt.

Phoenix: "Wait we need to get a photo."

Felicia: "I agree." And her Phoenix & Laura take their phones out and snap a few pictures of us.

Chris: "Nice job you guys. Now, let's get the cameras and get out of here."

Morrigan: "I agree the smell of paint stinks."

*And we gather our things and we go outside and spray the three of us down with a garden hose. And then we head home for the rest of the evening.

*Hey internet Riley here and I'm sorry this took forever but I've been busy and all with my 19th birthday and what not. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one.


	39. Going to the Pool

Hey internet Riley here and in the last chapter we shot the music video for Phoenix and the guys had a blast recording the video and after wards we got cleaned up & we went back to our places. And now we're back at school:

*It's 2:13pm and Dante * I are sitting in our Music/Guitar class. And Mr. Raptor has assigned everyone to work in a team of two and play a song in front of the class on Friday. So we have the rest of the week to practice.

Dante: "So what song do you wanna play?" He asks,

Me: "I don't know, we'll think of one later. And by the way, how do you think the music video turned out?"

Dante: "Hopefully it went good. I want to see it."

Me: "Same here." *And we keep on practicing the song we're going to play on Friday.

[*AFTER SCHOOL*]

*It's now 3:32pm and all of us are leaving the school and going to hangout for the rest of the day.

Phoenix: "Hey you guys, my art teacher loved the video." She tells us,

Me: "Really?"

Dante: "Awesome can we see it?" he asks,

Phoenix: "Sorry I don't have it. The teacher has to review it and mark it. But she said I'll get it back by tomorrow afternoon."

Strider: "Oh, I hope you get a good mark off of it."

Me: "Yeah I do too honey." And I throw my arm around her shoulders and she smiles at me.

Laura: "So what do you guys wanna do now?"

Felicia: "Let's go to the mall."

Me: "Let's do something new today, we been there too much in the past few days."

Dante: "Agreed."

Morrigan: "How about we go to that new pool that opened a couple a days ago?" she suggests. All of us look at each other and then we say,

Everyone: "Sure."

*And after all of us go to our houses and grab our things like swim trunks, swimsuits, towels & etc. We all show up at the pool, and the girls go into their change room and the guys go into theirs*

[*A FEW MINUTES LATER*]

*Dante, Strider, Chris and I are now standing by the pool, and we've been waiting for the girls for the past four minutes* (And all of us are wearing swim trunks that match our favourite color: Dante = Red, Strider = Blue, Chris = green & me = black)

Strider: "What's taking them so long?"

Dante: "Dude I can't wait to see them." *he says while clapping his hands together & a big stupid grin grows on his face*

Chris: "You perverted idiot."

Strider & me: "Agreed."

Dante: "Shut up you guys."

Me: "And one thing Dante, if you dare check out Phoenix, I'll drown you." I say while clenching my fist.

Dante: "Hey, same goes to you guys with Laura." And Chris & Hiryu laugh, but then we hear,

Morrigan: "Hey boys."

*So we turn around and instantly our faces turn bright neon red and our jaws almost hit the ground at what we see. We see the girls in there swim suits, Morrigan's wearing a purple bikini, Phoenix is wearing a green one, Laura is wearing black & Felicia is wearing Light blue.

Felicia: "W-what's with the red f-faces guys?" She says sounding embarrassed while covering up her chest with her arms,

Laura: "It's because their 'horn dogs' Felicia. They're no different from any other guy." She says while placing her hands on her hips.

Morrigan: "C'mon ladies we all knew they would just stare at us like mindless idiots." She says while giggling at our expressions.

Phoenix: "C'mon you guys, quit staring." She says while blushing.

Guys: "..." We just keep staring at them with our mouths wide open.

Girls: "YOU PERV'S!" They yell at us.

*And they shove or boot us into the pool. And the four of us quickly get knocked back into reality & frantically swim to the surface*

Guys: "*INHALE* what the hell?" we yell at them.

Phoenix: "You perverts!"

Felicia: "You're not supposed to just gock at us!"

Laura: "I should kick the crap out of you right now!"

Morrigan: "Ladies we're in public. Now let's have some fun." She giggles and then they come into the pool with us and we kill some time there.

*Hey , I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! My laptop has been crashing on me again and died for a few days. I'll try to get back on my old uploading schedule for the next chapter. See you around internet.


	40. Next day & Band practice

Hey , I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. *bows in apology*(and: WOOOO! OVER 100 REVEIWS! THANK YOU READERS) and recap: in the last chapter we went to a swimming pool in the city and we killed the day there. And now we're back at school.

*It's 10:32am and Phoenix & I are walking around the school trying to kill the time on our spare. And we end up sitting at one of the table in the main foyer.

Me: "Hey Phoenix?" I ask,

Phoenix: "Yes?" she says while not looking at me.

Me: "I sorry about yesterday at the pool." I try to apologize.

Phoenix: "Hmph." And she turns away from me and crosses her arms.

Me: "Hey, I'm really sorry about that sweetie~" *I lightly place my hand on top of hers. But she doesn't make eye contact with me.

Me: "Can you please forgive me?" I ask,

Phoenix: "...maybe..." she quietly says.

Me: "That's better than a no." I say while I sit beside her and start hugging her and she starts squirming*

Phoenix: "Hey Riley, not here what if someone see's us~" She says while blushing.

Me: "So what~" and I lightly kiss her and she quietly moans as our lips touch. And while we're kissing we suddenly hear,

Male Voice: "Aww~ ain't that sweet."

*And we both instantly stop and we blush like crazy while looking towards the voice, and we see Zero & Hsein-ko walking towards us.

Me: "S-shut up Zero."

Zero: "Well don't kiss your girlfriend like your both ready to make out in the middle of the school, haha." He jokes and the two of us blush even more.

Phoenix: "Shut up Zero."

Hsein-ko: 'Ok that's enough sweetheart." And she sits on the other side of the table and Zero sits beside her.

Zero: "So how have you two been up two?"

Me: "Not a whole lot, but Dante, Strider & I are going to practice a few songs at his house afterschool."

Hsein-ko: "Really? What song?" she asks,

Me: "I think it was called 'Rebel Love Song by Black veil Brides'."

Zero: "Really? I love that song."

Phoenix: "Yeah, same here."

Hsein-ko: "Same here too."

Me: "Well great, you guys should come check it out then." But then we hear,

[*RRRIIINNGGG!*]

*And as soon as the bell goes off students flood the halls and start going to their next classes or hangout for a while with friends*

Zero: "Well see you guys around."

Hsein-ko: "See you two around."

Me: "See you guys"

Phoenix: "Bye sweetie." *And she kisses me on the cheek and then we go to our next classes.

[*AFTER SCHOOL*]

*It's now 3:55pm and the gang is at Dante's house and we're setting up our instruments.

Dante: "So, that's the song we're going to practicing, ok Hiryu & Ironstand."

Strider & Me: "Got it."

Felicia: "I bet you guys will make it sound better than the original."

Laura: "I doubt that, haha."

Chris: "Nice confidence boost for them Laura."

Hsein-ko: "I know right, at least at confident in them X-23."

Dante: "Ok you guys, you need to be quiet. We're gonna start." *And the three of us get ready to play* "ready, Three, two one~"

*And the three of us start playing a fast rhythm of note and after 25 seconds Dante starts singing:

(Dante)

I cannot hide what's on my mind,  
>I feel it burning deep inside.<br>A passion crime to take what's mine,  
>Let us start living for today.<p>

Never gonna change my mind,  
>We could leave it all behind,<br>Nothing's gonna stop us,  
>No not this time.<p>

(Dante & Me)

So take your hand in mine  
>It's ours tonight<br>This is a rebel love song.  
>Hearts will sacrifice,<br>Its do or die,  
>This is a Rebel Love Song.<p>

(Dante)

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies,  
>I choke on all they had to say.<br>When worlds collide what's left inside,  
>I hold on tight and hear you pray.<p>

Never gonna' change my mind,  
>We can leave it all behind.<br>Nothin's gonna' stop us,  
>No not this time.<p>

(Both)

So take your hand in mine  
>It's ours tonight<br>This is a rebel love song  
>Hearts will sacrifice,<br>It's do or die.  
>This is a rebel love song.<p>

(Dante)

Wild and running for one reason,  
>They can't stop us from our freedom.<p>

(Trio)

Wild and running for one reason.  
>They can't stop us from our freedom.<p>

*Dante's 20 second Guitar Solo*

(Dante)

Never gonna' change my mind,  
>We can leave it all behind.<br>Nothin's gonna' stop us,  
>No not this time.<p>

(Both)

So take your hand in mine,  
>It's ours tonight,<br>This is a rebel love song.  
>Hearts will sacrifice,<br>It's do or die.  
>This is a rebel love song.<p>

So take your hand in mine,  
>It's ours tonight,<br>This is a rebel love song.  
>Hearts will sacrifice,<br>It's do or die.  
>This is a rebel love song!'<p>

*And when we finish every starts clapping for us and they start congratulating us for doing a good job. And for most of the day we keep on practicing and goof off.

*Hey Internet I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. (*bows in apology*) And anyway the guys decided to practice some songs just to kill the day. And anyway in the next chapter some time will pass and it will take place during December 10th. See you guys in the next chapter!


	41. Winter wonderland & really Joe?

Hey internet Riley here and in the last chapter I told you that some time has passed and it's now December 10th, right? Well you guessed right! And the entire city has a nice layer of snow covering the ground and rooftops and more snow is still falling. Let's see how the story goes:

*It's 8:41am and I'm walking into the parking lot of the school. And I'm freezing my ass off because in the last two weeks fall has left and winter marched into the city. And there's at least nine inches of snow on the ground and it's still coming down.

Me: *shivers* "Dammit..." I say to myself as I wipe the snow from my shoulder of my black winter coat with fake fur lining around the hood and black jeans and my new skateboards shoes that I bought three weeks ago are getting ruined by the snow.

Me: "I love snow but this is ridiculous." And I quickly walk inside the schools back doors and shake the snow off my head & coat but then I hear,

Voice: "Diggin' the weather?"

*I look up at the voice and I see Dante, Chris & Strider sitting at a table and I wave and walk up to them*

Me: "Hey guys."

Chris: "What's up dude?"

Dante: "Yo." And Strider nods his head and if saying 'Hi'.

Me: "Hey did anyone of your guy's power go out last night?" I ask while taking my coat off and take a seat.

Chris: "Not a lot, Morrigan and I went to see a movie last night and that power went out for about ten minutes."

Strider: "Mine went out when I was doing some fitness training. And of course I was on my treadmill right when the power went out and I literally flew over the front of it."

*And when he tells us this the three of us try to hold back our laughter and Strider looks at us and says,

Strider: "Go ahead..."

*And as soon as he finishes that statement the three of us burst into laughter and Strider puts his head on the table and ignores us until we stop. And once the three of us stop laughing about thirty seconds later, he looks at us.

Strider: "Done now?"

Dante: "yeah...pfft, Hahaha~" He keeps on laughing.

Me: "Sorry Hiryu, but that really cracked me up."

Chris: "Yeah that's is pretty funny."

*And he still has his head on the table ant then the bell rings and we go to our classes for the morning. And then the clock strikes noon and the students & teachers go out for lunch. And my friends and I decide that the eight of us go out for lunch. And once we go get our winter coats and scarf or hats. Then Morrigan, Chris, Phoenix and I get into Chris hummer. And Dante, Laura, Strider & Felicia all go in Dante's new truck that his dad got for him as an early Christmas gift. And while Laura & Morrigan talk about where we're going for lunch on their cell phones, Phoenix & I start having a conversation,

Phoenix: "Hey Riley."

Me: "Hm?"

Phoenix: "Can I ask you something?"

Me: "Sure."

Phoenix: "Well...Uh...would you like...to spend Christmas with me?" She asks while her face glows neon red. I just look at her and she waits for my answer.

Me: "Of course sweetheart." I say while putting my arm around her and hugging her.

Chris: "What are you doing talking about?" He asks wondering what we're doing.

Phoenix: "oh, nothing." She says while a smile. And she rests her head on my shoulder & after a few more minutes we arrive at Burger King and we go get lunch and once we're done eating and hang out a for a bit, we head back to school. And when we arrive aback at school we see something completely stupid.

Dante: "Hey, guys. Look." *he says pointing and we look and see Joe with his tongue stuck to a metal pole near the back school entrance. [Note: the Brackets are the missing part of the words that Joe is trying to say. But, because his tongue is stuck, he can't say proper words.]

Joe: "(h)elp! (h)elp me! (p)lease! Anyone (h)elp me." He cries out to some student's walking but, but most of them laugh because stuff like this happens to him all the time.

Me: "What the hell are you doing Joe?" I ask while walking up to him.

Joe: "(Ri)ley? (T)hank god, (th)ink you (c)an (h)elp me?"

Me: "Sure pal. Dante give me a hand."

Dante: "Gotcha." And him & I get a hold of Joe's shoulder's and get ready to pull.

Me: "Think any of you guys can go in a get so warm water?" I ask,

Phoenix: "Sure."

Felicia: "Ok, we'll be a quick as possible." And the two of them run inside to get warm water.

Dante: "Why are you stuck like this?"

Joe: "It's (wa)s (De)ad(p)ool. (H)e (be)t (twe)nty (b)ucks tp (l)ick (th)is (po)le."

Chris: "You idiot."

*And all of us nod our heads, and then Phoenix and Felicia come out with two plastic cups with warm water and they slowly pour some on his tongue and the pole. And Dante & I tighten our grip on him,

Me: "Ready Joe?"

*And he nods his head and the two of us pull on him and he yells in pain and we keep pulling on him*

Dante: "How long have you been stuck?"

Joe: "Owww, (a)bout (t)wen(t)y (mi)nutes. Owwwww!"

Me: "You idiotic fool." *And we keep pulling on him and everyone else who is watching looks in horror at Joe. Putting the hands over their mouths, and after a few more tugs we finally pull him off the pole.

Joe: "Oh thanks guys." *he says before taking a drink of some of the left over hot water that the girls brought out.

Me: "No problem Joe."

Dante: "Yeah, just don't do it again."

*And Joe nods his head and all of us go inside and we continue with our day.

*Hey inter so sorry this chapter took so long. I'm so sorry. I'm trying to get back on my old pace but, I'm starting to slow down, but I'll try to hurry up. And anyway in the next chapter it will be the last day of school until the Christmas break and we won't be back in school until the New Year. So see you in the next Chapter readers.


	42. Holiday plans & Going skating

Hey fanfic, Riley here and I'm sorry this took so long my old laptop finally died on me a few days ago and right before I was almost done the chapter too. And I had to re-write it all over again. I'm sorry for the wait. And now with the chapter:

*It's near the end of the noon hour at school and students & staff are on their lunch break and the halls are being flooded with conversation of what people & their friends & family are going to be doing during the break. And the gang & I are sitting at a table and we're talking about hat we're goiong to be doing.*

Dante: "So, what's the plan again for the X-mas break?"

Felicia: "Dante, this is the third time we had to tell you."

Chris: "All of us are doing our own things for the 24th, and then on Christmas day we're meet up at my place for presents & what not."

Everyone: "Got it."

*And then the bell goes off and everyone goes to their afternoon classes. And as the next three and a half hours feel like day, the school is filled with the sweet sound of freedom*

[*RRRRIIINNNGGGG*]

*And right on cue student leave their classes and start meeting with friends or leaving the school and let their holidays begin. And while all of my friend have a plan to meet up afterschool and go to the mall, I'm at my locker gathering my books and school work that I plan to get done over the holiday break, then I hear a familair voice,

Phoenix: "What's taking you so long honey."

Me: "Just gathering a few things." I say while looking at her and grabing a few papers and putting them in my binder. "Man I really need to get that eassy done from Miss Viper."

Phoenix: "You have an eassy?"

Me: "Yes and it's due the first day back after the break. It's a has to be five page report on a topic of our choice."

Phoenix: "And what's your topic?"

Me: "Well everyone got to pick their own topic and I decide to write one about Rock & Roll music."

Phoenix: "That's a good topic."

Me: "Thanks so wat's everyone else up to?" I ask her,

Phoenix: "Their waiting at the back enterance for us and we're going to the mall." She tells me.

Me: "Ok." I shut my locker and we meet up with everyone else at the back parking lot and we all head off to the mall. And when we get there of course the mall has been decorated with Christmas colors, objects all over the mall & Christmasy music playing from the speakers.

Dante: "Man they really decked this place out this year."

Laura: "Yeah, it's better than last year."

Felicia: "It's beautiful~"

Strider: "Yeah it is."

Me: "Hey look." *I say while pointing at the ice skating rink. Families, couple and friends are having a blast out on the ice rink.

Dante: "You want to go ice skating?"

Me: "Yeah it's really fun, Though I'm not a great skater it sure is a great way to kill time."

Phoenix: "I'd like to go too." *she says while looking at me and holding my hand*

Chris: "Sure and at that price it's worth it." And we see a say that says, '75% off skating admission, now $2.50 for a single ticket or $5 for couples'.

*And we walk up to the booth and pay the worker & get our skates & walk out on the ice. And Dante, Laura, Strider, Morrigan & I skate off with ease, but Felicia, Phoenix & Chris are abit woobly at their skating skills.

Dante: "This is pretty easy." He says while him & Laura skate together.

Laura: "And it's more fun than I thought." She was while staking backwards beside Dante.

Morrigan: "Having trouble darling~" She was while skating by Chris who is leaning against the rails trying to hold himself up.

Chris: "You know I'm not that good at ice skating Morrigan." And she giggles and drags him out on the ice and they skate happily together*

Felicia: "Waah~" She screams as she keeps trying not to fall on her butt, but then Strider quickly saves her and holds her up.

Strider: "Well at least your getting better at this kitten." He says while he holds her hands.

Felicia: "Thanks and please quit calling me such names in public Hiryu." And he chuckles and they keep skating.

*And now as Phoenix & I are out near the center of the ice rink and for her first time skating she's doing really good, and she's leaning against me trying not to fall*

Phoenix: "Sorry if I suck at skating Riley."

Me: "No your actually good at this. Better then me when I first tried skating, haha."

Phoenix: "Really?"

Me: "Yes. The first time I tried skating I spent about a total time of 10 minutes on the skates and about half an hour on my ass, haha." And we both have a laugh and we go around the rink holding hands. And we kill the rest of the evening at the mall skating, shopping and what not.

*Hey readers Riley here & I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but like I said before my old laptop died and I had to re-write and in fear of taking to long I decide to write a short chapter and I hope it's not bad, but I'll try to update the next few chapters back on my regular schedule and see you in the next chapter. And the next chapter will take place on Dec. 24th Christmas Eve, see you then~


	43. XMAS eve and A snowball fight?

Hey Riley here and in the last chapter the gang and I went to the mall and we went ice skating and we killed the evening at the mall Shopping and what not. And now it's December 24th, Christmas Eve. And let's see how the day goes:

*It's 2:19pm in the afternoon on Christmas eve and Phoenix and I are hanging out at her house for a while until we go and meet up with the rest of the gang around 6pm at Chris's house because his house is pretty big and has more than enough room for all of us.

Phoenix: "So honey what did you get for everyone else?"

Me: "Well..." *And I start naming off all the gifts that I went an bought for all my friends* "...and that's what I got Felicia and I'm not telling what I bought for you, honey."

Phoenix: "Good, because I like surprises." She starts hugging me and I hug her back.

*And as 5:47pm rolls around we get the gifts we bought for everyone and puts them in Phoenix's mom's car and she drives us off a Chris's home. And after a ten minute drive she drops us off and we grab the wrapped gifts and go up to the door and knock,

Chris: "Who is it?"

Phoenix: "It's me & Riley."

Me: "Yeah, hurry up it's freezing out here." And then the door opens and we see Chris.

Chris: "Hey c'mon in." And Phoenix & I walk in and set the gifts down and take our jackets off.

Phoenix: "Happy Holidays Chris." And she hugs him.

Chris: "Happy Holidays." And then Morrigan comes up and pats me on the back*

Morrigan: "Merry Christmas cutie."

Me: "hehe Thanks. And Merry Christmas Morrigan."

Dante: "Hey, Look whose here." *he says while walking up to us.

Me: "Hey Dante."

Dante: "What's up."

Phoenix: "Is anyone else coming?"

Chris: "Yes, Vergil & Joni are coming over later, but their only staying from 7:30 - 9pm, but their spending Christmas eve together tonight at his place." He says while pointing at Dante.

Dante: "Please don't remind me. But anyway I bet my brother will let her have a 'white' Christmas, Hahaha."

Phoenix: "Your gross you know that." She says while crossing her arms.

Me: "Yes he is, even though it's probably true, haha."

Phoenix: "Riley!" She says while lightly elbowing me in the ribs.

Me: "What?"

Phoenix: "Don't say stuff like that behind their backs. That's really mean." And Dante & I get a good laugh from that conversation and then we go join the others.

*And as the five of us walk into the living room we see Strider reading a book and Felicia resting her head on his lap. And Laura is making her self some hot chocolate. And we look around and see that his house is completely decorated with Holiday ornaments and what not.

Me: "This place looks nice."

Chris: "Thanks, Morrigan & I did this."

Phoenix: "It's very lovely." And then we hear a beeping sound coming from the kitchen.

Morrigan: "Oh the turkey must be done." And she quickly walks to the kitchen and then Phoenix adds,

Phoenix: "Here let me help you with that Morrigan." And she follows.

*And as those two walk into the kitchen and get the food ready, the rest of us are sitting around the living room watching TV or talking about what ever. And as we ending up spending most of the day together watching TV, playing Videogames, listening to music and etc. And then Dante suggests,

Date: "Hey guys let's go have a snow ball fight out back?"

Laura: "Why?"

Dante: "To kill time Laura, why else would we have one."

Riley: "Sure, I'm down for a snow ball fight."

Chris: "That sounds like fun."

Felicia: "Sure."

Phoenix: "This will be fun."

Morrigan: "Well, what are we sitting around for?"

*And all of us get our coats, scarves, gloves & hats. And we go out into the backyard with is pretty big and we split into two teams of four. Team 1 is: Dante, Laura, Chris & Morrigan. While team 2 is Strider, Felicia, Phoenix and myself. And we each get a few minutes to make a snowfort and other blockades. And once we're finished making the forts,

Dante: "Ready?"

Everyone: "Yes."

Dante: "GO!"

*And then all of us start throwing snowballs at the other team and trying to dodge the one being thrown at us. And everyone switches between hidng and throwing snowball at the other team. And Felicia & I are hiding behind a wall with snowballs ready,

Me: "Ok Felicia, I'll distract Dante and when he throws his snowball at me, then you nail him with your snowball, ok."

Felicia: "Got it."

*And I nod back at her and I run out from behind cover and throw a few snowballs to get Dante's attention and it works. He looks at me and pitchs his snowball at me and it just grazes the top of my shoulder and I duck behind a small bush and I look back*

Dante: "Your mine Ironsta~AH!" And the next thing he knew he got smoked in the side of the head with a snow ball that Felicia pitched at him*

Felicia: "Got you Dante."

Dante: "Ugh..." He says while shaking the snow off his head & getting back to his feet. "You two asked for it."

*And he quickly makes a snow ball and pitchs it at me and I quickly retreat back to your fort & hide. And then I hear,

Strider: "Heads up Redfield!"

*And I peek around the corner and I see Hiryu & Chris duking it out with snowballs. And I'm betting that Strider has to be glad for his speed & agility because Chris has the biggest arms out of us guys and I'd hate to get hit be a fast ball pitched snowball from him.

Chris: "Dammit, he's quick." He says to himself. And Strider quickly hides behind a tree & catches his breath,

Strider: "*pant* He's got a *pant* canon for an arm."

Chris: *ducks and gets a few more snowballs ready* "I really got to make these next one's count."

*And he stands up and and Hiryu is gone from where he was standing and is no where to be seen. And Chris's eyes scan the area but still Strider is no where to be seen but, then he hears,

Strider: "Up here." And Chris looks and gets smoked right between the eyes by the snowball.

Chris: "Aah!"

Strider: "haha" And he jumps down and lands by Felicia. "Where's Riley & Phoenix?"

Felicia: "There." She whispers and points at Phoenix & I and we're sneaking up on the others with a bunch of snowballs.

*And when Phoenix & I are close enough, we whistle to get their attention and we let them have it. The two of us unleash a fury of snowballs on the upon the others. And then Strider & Felicia do the same from behind our snow fort. And after a assault of snowballs when end up hearing*

Vergil: "What are you fools doing?"

*And we turn and see Vergil & Joni standing on the back porch looking at us. Vergil; is wearing a thin, sleak blue winter coat and jeans. While Joni is wearing a black winter coat & jeans.

Dante: "What does it look like bro."

Vergil: "You all look like a bunch of little kids."

Joni: "Oh, Vergil don't be so mean. We're here to have fun." She says while smiling at him. And Vergil looks away trying not to blush. Then we hear,

Dente: "Vergil heads up."

*And the next thing we knew is that Vergil gets nailed in the face with a snowball by his brother & that really pisses him off, and the next thing we knew is that him & Joni join in and it turns into a everyone for themselves snowball fight.

*Hey sorry for the long wait. And anyway in this chapter everyone got into a huge snowball fight and when Vergil & Joni arrived we decided to get them to join in and we had a blast. And in the next chapter will be X-MAS DAY! See you then


	44. Christmas Day & A heart broken Zero

Hello Riley here and I am so sorry for the long wait with the last chapter but I'll try to get back on track. Anyway in the last chapter the gang & I had a huge fun snowball fight and a lot of things happened & and now this chapter will take place on Christmas day! YAY! LOL

*It's early, and I mean very early on this morning of December 25th. Everyone is sleeping in their own spots, likce Chris & Morrigan are in his room, Dante & Laura are in one of the guest rooms, & so are Strider & Felicia. And as for Phoenix & I, we're sleeping on the couch in the living room. And it's around 6:12am and of course whose voice fills the house,

Felicia: "WAKE UP EVERYONE~! IT'S CHRISTMAS~!"

Laura: "Ugh...Felicia, it's six in the morning! Go back to bed!"

Dante: "Laura, be nice."

Phoenix: "Did have a good sleep honey~" She whispers to me.

Me: "Of course babe~" And we quickly kiss.

*And then we get up, I'm wearing short & a t-shirt while Phoenix is wearing a very baggy shirt of mine & some pyjama pants. And we walk out to the living and we see Felicia sitting right infront of the tree like most little kids do on Christmas Day. She's sitting while her eyes scan for gifts with her name on them. Then we hear,

Laura: "So everyone is up & about?"

Dante: "Yeah."

Chris: "Yup."

Morrigan: "Yes."

Me: "Wait? Where's Strider?"

Strider: "I'm here. Sorry but I was recovering from Felicia's sudden outburst of energy this morning."

Dante: "What happened?"

Strider: "She jump out of bed so quick that she kicked me and I fell face first on the floor."

Felicia: "Oh yeah, sorry about that honey." She says while hugging him. And he sighs & hugs her back.

Laura: "So when do we start opening gifts?"

Phoenix: "Should we wait for Vergil & Joni?"

Me: "I think it would be nice too. But, I hope they don't take forever." And then right on que there is someone knocking at the door.

Chris: "I'll get it."

*And he leaves to the front door and mean back in the living room every is sitting around the tree, while Dante & Felicia are holding up their gift and gently shaking the boxs trying to guess what they got. And every just facepalms because these two are acting like their little kids.*

Chris: *opens the door and see's Vergil & Joni* "Merry Christmas you two."

Joni: "Merry Christmas."

Vergil: "Yeah, happy holidays." He says with a bored tone of voice. And Joni gently elbows him in the ribs.

Joni: "Vergil, you said you at least try to sound happy."

Vergil: "*sighes*"

Chris: "Well c'mon on in." And they take their shoes & coats off and join all of us in the living room.

*Everyone sits around looking for their gifts and after we get organized every gets their gifts and we start to open them.

Laura: "hm? From Dante. I wonder what it is~?" She says with a smirk & Dante smiles. She opens it and she gets two new tank top's a red & black stripped one & a light blue & white one. And a dark brown winter jacket.

Laura: "Aww thanks Dante." And she hugs him. And he hugs her back. And now Felicia is clawing her gift from Strider who is face palming by her actions.

Felicia: "What did I get? What did I get! OMG IT'S SO CUTE~!" She says while cuddling a giant stuffed teddy-mouse that Hiryu got for her. And that brings a smile to his face.

And now with Phoenix who is opening one of her gifts from me.

Phoenix: "I wonder what it is baby." she says while winking at me. And I smile, then she opens the box and she she becomes speechless.

Me: *Smiles* "so...do like it?"

Phoenix: "Like it? I LOVE IT!" And she glomps & hugs me tight*

Girls: "What? What is it?" And Phoenix holds up a diamond ring. And the girls surround her and starts squealing in joy.

Dante: "Holy shit, how did afford a rock like that?"

Me: "Well, before I moved here, I had a really high paying job back in my hometown and I had a lot left in my bank account."

Phoenix: *hugs me* "Thank you so much babe."

Me: "No problem Jean."

*And then after everyone opens their gift, we clean up all of the wrapping paper, cardboard & plastic. Then theres a knock at the door.

Dante: "Hm? Who can that be?"

Strider: "I'll go get it." And he goes and opens the door and Zero is standing there in dark red winter coat and he has his hair up in a pony tail, but the front is let down. "Zero? What are you doing here?"

Zero: "Chris, texted me."

Chris: "Hey Z. Hm? Where's Hsein-ko?'

Zero: "She's left a week ago." He tells us.

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

Zero: "She never really was a student of our school. She was a exchange student that came here from China for the semester exchange program. And our goodbye was very...heart breaking." He says while looking at the ground.

Morrigan: "Oh yeah...I forgot that she wasn't a real student at our school..."

Felicia: "I'm sorry to hear that Zero. I knew how much you & Hsein-ko loved eachother..."

Zero: "It's ok you guys. I knew this day would come but...I just didn't want it too." And we begin to comfort him and we spend the rest of the day hanging out and trying to cheer up Zero.

HELLO FANFIC! I'm so sorry for the super long wait, I don't know why I haven't written anything for the last MONTH! I hit a writers block and I couldn't come up with any ideas during that time. And then this one hit me. So, yeah sorry. Anyway in the next chapter, we'll be going to a New Years Party at Tony Starks. See you then! :D


	45. New Years Party - PART 1

Hey fanfic Riley here and sorry for the long ass wait for the last chapter & this one. I've got hit with MAJOR FUCKING Writerblock (I think that's what their called) about every time I try to write this chapter, and I am SO sorry to my readers. Well, anyway in this chapter it's NEW YEAR'S EVE, and there a party going on, at the richest boys house, Tony Stark's. Let's see how the party goes:

*It's about 9pm, and all of us are driving to Tony's house, and us boys are wearing somewhat formal clothes, like button-up shirts, dress pants & dancing shoes. The girls are wearing dresses that match their favorite color with high heels to match. And then after a good 25 to 30 minute drive through the snow-covered roads & a lot of traffic, we finally arrive at the Stark house or 'mansion'. And we get out of the cars & stretch from being cramped up for a while.*

Dante: *looks at Starks home* "I can't believe the richest kid into entire school actually invited us to his party."

Chris: "Yeah. But it's better than spending new year's eve at my place."

Morrigan: "But, I was gonna give you a 'special' gift Chris." She says while interlocking their arms & of course his face turns bright red.

Everyone: "Hahaha." And once we finish laughing at Chris's embarrassment, we all head inside to where, people are chatting, dancing, drinking and just having a good time. Then we hear,

Tony: "Hello guys." We turn and see Tony Stark wearing a fancy looking tux but when compared to everyone else who isn't a millionaire, it looks expensive.

Dante: "Hey Stark. Nice to see you man."

Tony: "Same to you guys. And Ladies~" And in his player/gentlemanly nature he kisses the each girls hand causing all of them but Morrigan to blush.

Strider: "Stark knock it off. That's one way to get your ass kicked especially when their boyfriends are right next to you."

Tony: "Haha, I know, I know. Well, c'mon on in you guys."

*And with that all of us walk inside and Tony's home is shaking from the loud music being played in the living room which is now the 'Dance floor'. People are in the kitchen having and making all kinds of alcoholic drinks, munching on snack foods and other things teen's do at parties.

Dante: "This party is gonna get crazy, I getting this feeling." And him & Laura walk to the Dance floor.

Strider: "That party animal. *sigh*"

Felicia: "Hehe, c'mon honey let's go dancing." She ask while tugging on his arm and then he nods and they walk off.

Morrigan: "Chris I'm thirsty, let's go get some drinks."

Chris: "O-Ok Morrigan."

*And Morrigan drags Chris to the kitchen where Tony's bartender is serving drinks. And Jean & I are left alone, and we look at each other, smile and go find something to do. And as the next ten minutes go by everyone is having fun, Dante, Chris, Laura & Morrigan are having a few drinks at the bar, Strider & Felicia are getting freaky on the dance floor. And Phoenix and I are sitting on a couch, chatting about stuff.

Phoenix: "So honey, you having fun?"

Me: "Yes I am. And this party is fun." I smile and put my arm around her. And she smiles and we quickly kiss. She smiles & hugs me, then we hear.

Zero: "You two look 'adorable'." He says while taking a shot of his bottle of Pepsi.

Phoenix: "Oh come on Zero. Just because Hsein-ko left, doesn't mean you have to be all dickish to everyone else." She says with a pouty face.

Me: "Yeah Z, lighten up, have fun. Go wild but not too wild tonight. Haha."

Zero: "Heh...I'll try..." He says while sitting on the couch & looking out the window. "...*sigh*..."

And as the night goes on, people have a few more drinks, they get funky on the dance floor, and the occasional fight that starts by a stupid comment & poor judgement from drinking alcohol or some drunk guy or gal, checking out someone else's boyfriend or Girlfriend. And I get the feeling this party is only getting started.

HEY FANFIC! I am so sorry for taking forever with this chapter! *apologizes so many times* Any way to make it up to you all, my orignal idea was to have the new years party all in one BIG chapter, but since I've been gone for FAR TOO LONG! I'll be going the 'New Year Party' chapter's in parts. This is Part 1 of 3 on the 'NYP' )New Years Party). See you in the next chapter, that should be up in a few days to about a week. See you than readers! *Happy wave*


	46. New Years Party - PART 2

Hello Readers! :D Riley here, and I am so sorry for the 7 - 8 MONTH wait for the last chapter, and I'm going to say, I am not dead XD. And again I am so sorry, I thought this chapter wouldn't take so long but I think the 'writing' section of my brain hate me! XD. Because I've got hit with writer's block over & over again! But though it sucks, I'm never giving up on this story. but first, Recap! The party has just begun at Starks home. Everything seems to be going great, but as time goes on, I think the atmosphere will change.

And as the night goes on, everyone begins to kick back & relax. Couples & single people dance, other are getting alcohol from the kitchen and from Stark's bartender. Teenagers are getting their groove on in the livingroom that has become the 'Dance Floor' and others that are just hanging out around the house. And as Phoenix and I are sitting on a couch in the living room, cuddling each other:

Phoenix: "So honey, anything you wanna do?"

Me: "Well, how about we go dancing?" I ask

Phoenix: "sure." she replies with that cute lil smile on her face. And as we cuddle everyone else is having fun. Felicia and Hiryu are on the dance floor, as are Dante & Laura.

Dante: "The music their playing are kick ass! I never thought Stark was into this music." He says while his & Laura's body are rubbing against each others.

Laura: "I bet he isn't. He's probably just playing this just the get everyone in the mood for partying." She says while grinding her hips into Dante's.

Felicia: "Most likely, look at Tony." She points at him and the four look at him as Tony is plugging his ear, not being to big of a fan of this genre of music. And that gets a good laugh out of the four, then they go back to dancing.

And as the clock reaches 11:58pm, only leaving: 2 minutes left of 2012. (the year the story takes place in) And as it starts getting closer to the countdown everyone is so excited, except one reploid. As Zero is hanging out on the first floor balcony, with a bottle of beer.

Zero: "...*sigh*..." He look up at the night sky and pictures Hsein-ko's face "Why did you have to go..." He takes a few more gulps from the bottle, finishing it off. Then he hears,

Female Voice: "Why are you out here?"

And Zero turns & see's Jill Valentine standing there wearing a black bunny hug & dark jeans. And she smiles & walks up to him while holding two glass cups & a bottle of wine.

Zero: "Hey Miss Valentine." He says with a smile.

Jill: "Hello Z. And you don't always need to be so formal Zero." She giggles & stands beside & hands him the other wine glass.

Zero: "Thank you."

Jill: "No problem kiddo." And she pours both of them some wine. They 'clink' their glasses together and drink the wine.

Zero: "That's some good wine. But what else would you expect from the richest kid on the planet earth, Ha-ha."

Jill: "Hehe, true." She smiles at her. "Well, there's only a couple of minutes left of the year."

Zero: "This year went by fast. Just like every other year, ha-ha."

Jill: "That is actually quite true." Then suddenly the music gets turned off and then they hear,

Tony: "Everyone can I have your attention." And the party calms down & all look at Tony who is standing in the center of the livingroom. "There is only a minute left of the year! So everyone get ready for the countdown!" And everyone starts getting excited for the end of 2012 and the beginning of 2013.

Party: "10!"

Dante & Laura: "9!"

Party: "8!"

Morrigan & Chris: "7!"

Party: "6!"

Party: "5!"

Hiryu & Felicia: "4!"

Me & Phoenix: "3!"

Zero & Jill: "2!"

Everyone: "1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

People start cheering, whistling, dancing around in joy. And couples begin to kiss each other for the 'New Year's kiss' (I think there's something like that XD). Phoenix & I are holding each other in a lover's embrace. Morrigan is literally trying to 'get it on' with Chris, Dante & Laura are kissing each other passionately. Strider is playfully kissing Felicia on the neck which is making her giggle & blush. And then this is Zero watching all of this.

Zero: "... *sigh* Well, anyway whats your New year resolution Ji-" Then suddenly he gets pulled into a lip lock from Jill as she's blushing and runs her hand through his long soft blonde hair.

Zero: "HM?!" His eyes widen and his face gets redder from this surprise kiss. And then to his surprise, Zero starts loving the sensation of Jill's lips pressed against his own. And he begins to kiss her back & places his hands on her hips.

HELLO FANFIC! I'm not dead XD, I'm so sorry with all these long waits for the new chapters. I've hit more writers blocks than I should. And I will NEVER! NEVER give up on this story. I will write this story from beginning to end. SO all my readers don't freak out. And anyway. In this chapter the party finally reached midnight and it looks like Zero has found someone who can fill the empty spaces in his heart. Anyway the rest of the NEW YEAR'S PARTY in the next chapter. (And anyway it's April 3rd. My 20th Birthday! YAY :D) See you then!


End file.
